Hearts
by Sakura123
Summary: Sakura's looking for romance and she's found a suitor finally. Prince Syaoran Li, but his rarely seen and some think his crazy and evil. Eriol comes into the picture with a forbidden secret and a great evil in the mist of it all tries to take over.
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**'I found you a suitor.'**

* * *

It was late September, the air was cool, and the tree's leaves began to change colors ever so slowly in the Kinomoto Kingdom. The young Princess Sakura Kinomoto sat on the balcony ledge looking out at the vast lands, the mountains that were ahead but they seemed unreal because of it natural beauty. Sakura's honey shoulder length hair blew in the wind. She was now eighteen and was to be wedded soon. She was looking forward to the romance of falling in love, it was everything she wanted and dreamed of.

Sakura sighed and squinted her emerald eyes to the sun that was beginning to set. She lived in a large ancient palace that had been in her family for four hundred years. She loved her life with her older brother Touya, her Father and Mother the King and Queen of this peaceful land and all of her friends. She sighed once more jumping off the balcony edge brushing off her pink kimono. She walked back into her room leaving to go to the dinning hall where she was to meet her Family for dinner. Touya would always be late.

Sparring either with his great friend Yukito or with his lover Kaho, romancing her, he would always be late. The King and Queen saw to this relationship with their son and Kaho a Princess of the of kingdom Ize. They were to be married soon which delighted the both of them. Sakura walked down the corridor hearing the distant sounds of Touya and Yukito's swords clanging together. She smiled to herself as she past the door walking down a small flight of stairs going another corridor turning left and opening the door to the dining hall.

Sakura bowed respectfully to her parents and took her seat some ways from them. "Sakura, my dear, we have some great news." Queen Nadishiko smiled. Sakura looked to her Mother concerned. "Am I to be sent away to that crude place for finishing my lessons on Dance?" Sakura asked. King Kinomoto smiled at his daughters' denseness. "I said great news, my dear." The Queen smiled again as the servants came in with their food.

"It seems like Touya will be late once again." King Kinomoto said looking to his wife sweetly. "I can't blame him, a man in love loses track of time and can't force on his training like he use to." Sakura teased as her brother came running in pulling on his shirt. "Forgive my lateness." Touya bowed panting as Yukito came in after him with Kaho. "You are forgiven." Sakura smiled proudly. Touya shot a look at his sister and turned to Kaho taking her hand guiding her to the table as Yukito sat next to Sakura.

King Kinomoto cleared his throat and looked around the table. "Now, as we were saying before, Sakura." He paused then looked to Touya. "Oh, yes." Touya said suddenly remembering what he had to do.

"Sakura, I bring the grave news of a letter from the Queen of the Li realm." Touya said putting the letter in the palm of his hand using his magic's to lift the letter to slowly float over to her. "How could you say such a thing, it is great news." Kaho said looking to Touya. "His just being protective." Yukito smiled before eating his rice. "You best learn to be silent, old friend." Touya growled as Sakura broke the seal to the letter.

Sakura opened the letter and read down the parchment. She looked from her letter then to her parents."Touya, but why?" Sakura asked shocked. Touya sighed after swallowing his passion fruit. "I found you a suitor, be happy. Because I'm not." He said. Sakura smiled and looked up to Yukito. "What wonderful news." Kaho smiled taking Touya hand. "I hope you find happiness." Yukito smiled. "Your things are being packed now and you'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon." King Kinomoto smiled. "But what is he like?" Sakura asked excited.

"From what I heard, his a warrior and has great magical power." Touya said. "Yes, I heard too that he composes music, and is very kind." Yukito joined in. "I hear he's very handsome." Kaho smiled to Sakura. Sakura's eyes lit up with excitement. She was to meet her match, but would he be the one?

* * *

The young Prince Syaoran Li lay in his four postured bed tossing and turn in pain as beads of sweat soaked his head. Queen Yelan walked into her only sons' room and pushed back the curtain's to the four poster bed looking down at her son who was ghostly pale with cold sweat and red circles that covered his eyes lids. The Prince moaned clutching his bed covers. The Queen sighed looking to her servant. "Miss Tomoyo, I want you to double the elixir it seems to be getting more painful." The Queen ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." The raven haired servant bowed. Queen Yelan sat on the pained Princes bed and touched his hot forehead. "My Son, why would you do such a thing?" She sighed with her hand running down his cheek. Syaoran grunted as if struggling to speak but didn't. The elegant dark-haired Queen stood and left the room hearing her son panting for breath. 'I can't send away Princess Sakura now. She must be on her way.' She thought sadly shutting the door leaving her servant to work.

The Queen walked down the dark corridor filled with family painting of her young prince and her husband. 'My love, please bring us luck, the lord only knows how much he needs it, our son will die if not.' She prayed to herself before hearing something break in the Princes' chambers and his pained screams echoed the palace. The Queen stood strong and continued walking down a flight of stairs heading to her own chambers.

* * *

The Princess Sakura was in a carriage heading to the Li realm. She was excited, she had her favorite servant Nakuru accompany her. "Oh Princess, I wish you'd stop slouching and clutching your pink shell necklace, is very unladylike." Nakuru said. Sakura sighed and sat up straight. "I'm just so excited, I'm sorry. I hear from my family that he is a great man and only a few months' older then I." Sakura smiled. Nakuru looked to Sakura in concern. "Is that what they told you?" She asked. Sakura's smile fell. "Explain yourself." Sakura said firmly.

"M'lady, everyone has their different takes on him but only a rare few have actually seen his face and lived." She began. Sakura now gripped her pink shell necklace listening to the grave news. "I hear that just recently his four older sisters died, but none know how, he also has an evil pet wolf that he keeps with him to feed the beast traitor and killers, they say he scares away the Princess that come to him in marriage, they fled with fear and two days later he would be covered in blood and howls at the full moon like a savage." Nakuru paused seeing Sakura's skin pale.

"Why is it that everyone sees him differently? He must be kind hearted for the Queen to have picked me out of all the girls in Asia." Sakura said trying to brighten the atmosphere. "M'lady, this boy is a demon, a monster, his great friends with the powerful Hiiragizawa family." Nakuru said raising her voice.

"Hiiragizawa, I have met one of them, I believe his name was . . . something with. . . .Arel, no . . . yes, Eriol. A very flattering, handsome, content young man, he has respectfully refused all his suitors and it seems his getting more from all the gossip of him being in love." Sakura said. "M'lady power and rage don't mix every well." Nakuru said pushing back in brown hair.

Sakura put her hands on her lap and looked to her servant. "Well, then I will see to this . . . demon and his friend for myself. It's a bad omen to speak ill of someone." Sakura said looking out the window. "Yes M'lady, but a word of caution is all I advise, please stay on your guard." She said. Sakura simply nodded.

* * *

**I know the first chapter seems boring but I'll update soon and believe me it'll get more interesting. Thanks to everyone who reviews and I hope you'll stick with me.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**The Prince**

* * *

It had been two long weeks of traveling. Sakura was in the Li realm and her presence didn't go as un-noticed as she hoped. She walked with her foot men and women in waiting behind her, She excepted water, lovely silk clothes, and pretty things. Queen Yelan was waiting outside the palace walls for Sakura's arrival. She wore black as she was still in mourning of her daughters. Her pale skin glowed in the sun as Sakura came in sight.

The Queen lifted her arms in welcome and Sakura bowed low showing deep respect. "Queen Yelan, I am deeply pleased for you welcoming me into your palace." Sakura said formally. Queen Yelan smiled looking to the beautiful young woman. "The pleasure is all mine young one, now come in, you must be very tired from such a long voyage." The Queen smiled motioning the palace doors to be opened.

Sakura trailed next to the queen walking in small steps keeping her chin up and a small smile on her face nodding to each of the servants who bowed. When the doors opened, Sakura almost gasped at the grand sight of the palace, it was larger then her own with the Buddha at the front gate. Everyone paused and bowed to the Buddha statue in respect and continued their work. The Palace was out lined in different areas with gold and large balcony's with a large red roof that was traditional with the with slopes that shot off in for corner's.

"What a wonderful palace." Sakura commented. Queen Yelan smiled. "Why thank you, my dear. It's has been in this family for a thousand years, my dear. There are many room, I had one prepared for you, my son's servant will take you to your room and you, my dear, settle and rest I'll have a hot meal sent to you." She smiled. "Thank you, your very kind." Sakura smiled.

"Mmm, I wonder what you would say if I wasn't." Queen Yelan joked. Sakura giggled stepping onto the marble floor with Persian rugs. "Lovely aren't they, my son got them for my as a gift when he went to Persia, he loves to travel with his friend Eriol Hiiragizawa, I'm sure you have meet him." The Queen smiled as the servants were motioned to take Sakura's things to her room. "Yes, I have. Very handsome." Sakura smiled. "Yes, I still wonder why he isn't married, well I mustn't dwell on such matters, Miss Tomoyo!" The queen called.

The dark-haired young woman ran down the stairs and bowed. "I'm sorry, Mistress, I can't, it has gotten worst as you can see from my clothes." Tomoyo said bowing her long hair nearly touching the ground. "Is there something the matter?" Sakura asked concerned. "No, it's nothing, Miss Tomoyo continue your work and give him monks-hood." She said. The dark-haired servant looked to her Queen in shock. "That's a poison, I can not do that." She said with her voice slightly breaking in fear.

"A poison should help with some of the conditions, now go, and do not fail me." She ordered and the servant ran off. "My Queen I'll take Princess Sakura to her room." A short hair servant bowed. "Very well, Rika." The Queen sighed. Sakura stood and looked to the Queen. "With all do respect, Queen Yelan, what is happening? I would like to know." She said.

The Queen looked to Sakura firmly. "I'll explain myself once you are rested and settled, now go." The Queen said as Sakura walked slowly away not wanting to show her stubbornness.

* * *

Night had fallen and Sakura lay silent in her bed thinking of what the Queen was talking about. Was there something wrong with the Prince? Was he sick? Crazy? Everyone had different opinions on this man but yet a rare few have actually seem him. What was he really like? Would she really let what other people thought of him cloud her own judgement?

Sakura turned in on her side hearing a scream of pain in the distant's making her go stiff with fear. The scream came again but it was closer this time. Sakura sat up from her bed and got out. She was wearing her two piece dark pink pajamas. She looked to her left and lifted her oil lamp lighting it. She headed toward the door and opened it. The air was cool and refreshing as she made her way toward the west wing. She heard something move behind her, she turned quickly only seeing her shadow.

She walked up a flight of stairs hearing someone talking in a harsh voice. "You didn't let me go!" It said. "Please, you aren't well, you must rest. Your going to wake your guest." Sakura remembered that voice as Queen Yelan. Sakura stopped at the step hearing a growling like a wolf. "Kimari, be silent. Why did you . . ." The voice went into a fit of coughs. "You are ill, you must rest." Queen Yelan said in a pleading voice.

Sakura took a few more steps and knocked at the door that had a small crick of light beaming through the threshold. Sakura heard a soft flap like fabric and then footsteps. Queen Yelan opened the door looking to Sakura sweetly. "Oh Princess, I am so sorry, did something wake you?" She asked stepping out the room closing the door. Sakura paused and looked to the light then back to Yelan who was smiling. She was trying to think weather or not to ask who was she talking to but she just played it sweet.

"I thought I heard a noise but it was have been something outside." She smiled. "I see, do you wish me to walk you back to your chambers?" She asked. Sakura shook her head and bowed. "Good night Mistress Yelan." Sakura said heading back to her chambers.

* * *

The next morning Sakura heard rushing foot steps and excited voices passing her door. What was happening? She thought sitting up in her bed pushing the blankets away. Sakura walked to the door opening it seeing the frantic servants. Sakura motioned one servant to come toward her. "What's happening?" Sakura asked the young man. "Master Syaoran is about the castle, he shall be joining Mistress and yourself for breakfast." He said and hurried off.

Sakura smiled and went to the bath house. There was a bath ready for her as she got ready in her best kimono for breakfast with her (hopefully) future husband. Sakura gracefully walked out of her chambers and slowly headed to the dining chambers where the smell of dumplings filled the air.

Sakura was presented before walking into the dining room seeing a beaming youth with dark brown hair and a strong upright form. "Ah, and this must be my beautiful suitor." The Prince smiled walking over to Sakura bowing politely. Sakura bowed back deeply looking into the blank eyes of Prince Syaoran. Was he blind? Sakura was slightly shocked but he seemed to have seem her. Prince Syaoran took her hand and lead her toward the table. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, M'lord." Sakura said sitting down with Prince Syaoran who beamed at Sakura's kind words.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." He smiled. Sakura smiled back to see Queen Yelan who was snarling at Prince Syaoran. "Is there something wrong, Mother?" Prince Syaoran asked still smiling. "Yes, I don't have time to play games, so go back or else your going to kill yourself." She hissed. The Prince Syaoran that was holding Sakura's hand face began to melt away. Sakura gasped and it disappeared and the doors opened revealing the real Prince Syaoran Li.

He limped in the room. He was pale and pasty with red circles around his eyes and his lips were dry and creaked and his hair was stringy from sweat. Syaoran looked to Sakura and frowned. She looked back to him in surprise but looked away at once. "You are not well my son, please do not push yourself." Queen Yelan said in a serious voice as she poured her tea. Syaoran sat down looking at his mother.

Sakura thought he looked crazed and very sick, but he had the look of a lost human trying to find the light. "I would like a message sent, Mother." He said in a cold voice. Sakura looked back to Syaoran not believing how different he was from the clone that was supposed to be him. He was indeed handsome once you looked past his sickness but there was something that scared Sakura. She was now wishing that she were back home.

"I wish to send a message to Hiiragizawa." Syaoran said firmly in a cold voice still. "Ha, he's on duty with his Father, King Clow Reed. He hasn't time for petty games with you, My son." Yelan said back looking to her son. Syaoran slammed in fist on the table making his Mother jump in fear. "Do not speak to me as if you own me woman!" He shouted and sat back down. "I want this message sent now." He said standing back up again walking toward the door. "You have two days, or else." He said darkly turning his head a little to his mother who was stiff. Sakura's heart was beating furiously as a brown haired servant took Syaoran's hand guiding him to his chambers.

"M'lord," The servant said as Syaoran stepped onto the marble stairs. "I do advise that you rest until your friend comes." She said.

"Rika, I will take your advise, but make sure that the message is sent, he can only heal this curse." He said in a now hoarse but soft voice. "Yes M'lord." She said as Syaoran got to the top of the stairs. "I thank you for your services, Rika." He said caressing her cheek softly kissing it. Rika bowed as Syaoran walked away.

Far in the west of Asia the holy palace of magic stood on a mountain over looking the large city down below. A midnight blue haired young lie on his bed in sadness and depression. The cool fall air touch his pale bare skin, he turned looking to his magical key that could turned into a staff that conjured his magical request. He wore small round glasses blinking his dark blue eyes. His Father, Clow Reed, is a great magical king, but the burden of being a Prince of a great King was that you had to train and study for become greater then his own Father.

He respected and loved his Father but he wished for things to be different so that he could do what he pleased. His chambers were let with candles, nag champa incenses from India were burning its relaxing scent. The door of his chambers opened but he did not move. "Master Eriol, I have a message from Lord Syaoran." The servant said. Prince Eriol sat up and took the message reading it. He had heard recently Syaoran's sisters had died some how but it was still unknown. He prayed and mourned for the four young women, for he knew them well and considered them like his sisters himself.

Eriol put the message on his bed slipping on his black shirt and black cloak. He picked up his key and it turned into the sun staff. He waved it and all his clothes and things were being folded and packed. "Give him my message that I am on my way." Eriol said walking to his balcony as his servant gave him a small bow hurrying out the room. Eriol looked ahead to Syaoran's kingdom and worried of his best friend.

He met Syaoran when he was five and since then they had been the best of friends, but when they left because Eriol had to start his training they didn't see each other so they sent letters. Eriol and Syaoran were like brothers and they promised that if they really needed each other to send a message and they would leave as soon a possible. Eriol walked out of his chambers as his things finished packing themselves. He waved his staff again making it float, following him in his wake.

Eriol stopped at his Father's study and knocked on the door seeing him sitting at the fire place with his glasses on his nose as he read a book. "Father, I have to leave, Lord Syaoran is calling for me." He said firmly. Clow Reed looked to his only son and nodded. "Be careful, my son, I'll join you soon as I'm finished with my work here." He said. Eriol bowed and left the room making his way to the front gate. "M'lord, do you wish for a carriage?" An old servant asked. "That wouldn't be needed, I'll fly there." He said ducking his bags.

Eriol took out a brown and brick red card with a white bird on it saying 'The Fly' Eriol flipped his staff around and threw the card in the air touching the card with his staff in mid-air. "Fly, grant me the staff of flight." He commanded as a flash of light blinded a him for a moment and then his staff sprouted wings. Eriol mounted the staff and took out the ground with rapid speed.

The Prince flew in the sky with his personal things floating behind at the same speed as he headed for his friends aid.

* * *

The dark shadowed corridor blew a cold breeze past the Prince Syaoran as he limped slowly toward his chambers. "M'Lord Syaoran, I have a magical message from a messenger regarding someone you sent for yesterday." The dark haired servant said walking slowly beside him. Syaoran took the ord out of the servant's hand and dropped in and with a small gust of wind distant whispers reached Syaoran's ears and he chuckled. "Tomoyo fetch my walking stick, I'm still very weak from . . . . " Syaoran voice trailed but the servant Tomoyo simply bowed and went to his chambers as he sat on a nearby bench.

Tomoyo jogged down the corridor and went into Prince Syaoran chambers. A dark room with a slight green glow that was coming from the closed silk green curtains and some light from candles set in random places in the large room with the black four poster queen sized bed. Tomoyo closed the door when she heard a growling.

Tomoyo looked to her left seeing the large gray wolf with intense blue eyes that seemed like small blue crystals. "Kimari, I just come under order, I mean no harm." The servant explained quickly and the wolf wagged its tale and sat down watching Tomoyo walk toward the black curtained four poster to a small stick that was on the floor. Tomoyo picked it up and ran to the door with her long shiny black hair flying behind her.

The Young 18-year-old woman closed the door and ran back to Syaoran who was flexing his fingers. "Ah, I hope Kimari didn't decide to bit your head off." The Prince teased. "No M'lord, he seemed pleased." She said with a small smile. Syaoran nodded and looked to the girls face seeing the fresh wound on her left cheek.

"I believe I told you that you servants are not to be beaten, who has done this?" Syaoran said firmly grabbing the stick and grunting getting up. "Oh, M'lord, I am flatter that you are concerned," She said bowing."But this was my own fault, I was helping in the kitchen for a welcoming feast for your new guest and I was picking roses from the garden and a thorn wounded me." Tomoyo explained.

Syaoran looked to the servant trying to find a lie but it was a truth, it seemed like the servant Syaoran knew Tomoyo was hiding something whenever she spoke but ever since she arrived here, which was three years ago, she had been sad and kept to herself. Syaoran respected her as a friend who would be waiting for him which was a small comfort. "I shall heal that for you." He said lifting his hand and touching her cheek. "M'lord you aren't well enough for magic." Tomoyo said quickly taking his hand. Syaoran looked to his hand then to her. "Excuse my actions m'lord, I am just very concern for your well being." She said.

Syaoran nodded. "Then make sure that you tend to it, now come with me to the main hall, I'm expecting my friend and I'm sure my mother and the new suitor will follow in my wake." He said as he walked with Tomoyo at his side.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the main hall standing beside Queen Yelan who was smiling once more but she could tell that she was still angry with her son. There was no mistake that Syaoran was handsome past his sickness but he scared her. She thought that her brother did this on purpose but he wasn't that cruel. "Ah, Sakura here comes Syaoran right now." She smiled looking up to a staircase.

Syaoran frowned and turned to Tomoyo. "I have to think of a method to rid of this . . ._girl_." He said pressing the word 'girl' with utter disgust. "This time please don't include me." Tomoyo whispered back to him. Syaoran smirked. "Without you it's not that much fun." He teased. Tomoyo looked to Syaoran and secretly rolled her eyes.

Sakura bowed to Syaoran as he past but Syaoran turned his nose up making Sakura blush feeling stupid to think that Syaoran would except her so soon. "Now Syaoran that is not how your supposed to treat a guest." Yelan said firmly. "Shut up Mother, I have enough to worry about, I don't need your cheek." He said coldly looking to his mother as Tomoyo joined the other servants. Yelan frowned and Sakura looked to Syaoran who was tapping his walking stick, he still looked unwell but not as when she first saw him.

The Main hall doors opened revealing a tall black hooded figure walking with a yellow-ish staff that had a sun on the top. Syaoran bowed and that figure bowed as well and then took off his hood revealing Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa, his dark midnight blue hair matted with sweat and his small round glasses splattered with dirt. "I came as soon as I heard." He said walking to Syaoran with opened arms as the two hugged. "I'm glad." Syaoran whispered letting him go and looking to his friend with a smile no one could see.

"You look like hell." Eriol whispered locking eyes with his friend. Syaoran looked away. "I'll explain later once you've settled." He said. Eriol nodded and let go of his shoulder walking to Queen Yelan. "It's wonderful to see you again." He said bowing before hugging her. "And Miss Sakura, it's lovely to see you once more." Eriol smiled and bowed. "My Pleasure." Sakura smiled and bowed.

The servant Tomoyo looked to the Prince with shock and fear but she looked down at her feet not wanting him to see her.

* * *

Dinner time was here and Eriol was greeted with a handsome feast. Syaoran sat on Eriol right side and they talked in a whisper as Sakura walked into the room wearing a blue kimono with a Koi fish on the back. "Sakura's a very pleasant girl, Syaoran you should consider her." Eriol whispered. Syaoran scoffed and looked to his friend in shock. "I haven't time for women and suitors, I have to get back to training and I need your healing for a few days and some help ridding me of this . . . female ball and chain." He said.

Eriol sighed and turned to his food. "Fine but you will not mention my name in any of your antics, I have to behave, Father will be joining us in a few weeks." Eriol said. "Fine." Syaoran said with a evil smirk. Syaoran looked to Sakura who was thinking the servant's for the hardy meal. "Well, Miss Kinomoto," Syaoran began smoothly making Sakura blush finally getting his attentions. "I hear you are fond of ghost stories, yes?" Syaoran said looking to Sakura and then to Eriol who sighed sipping his ginseng tea.

"Well, actually M'lord-" Sakura begun but was cut across with Syaoran continuing talking. "I know a fair few myself, your room is haunted you know, it all started two-hundred years ago when a servant was being abused by the master, she was being beaten five times a day even when she did something completely right and then one day a demon took her over with her rage against the man and- the room your staying in was the masters room-she went into the room and took his whip and hung him outside the window showing everyone. To this day you can hear the chokes and screams of the man and see the whip hanging from the window, it's very interesting don't you agree?" Syaoran said with a satisfied look on his face.

Sakura paled and shiver at the story. "Yes, very interesting." She said with a forced smile. 'Syaoran you shouldn't read my mind of her fears.' Eriol said telepathically. Syaoran turned his head to Eriol and smiled. "Your going to help me with something tonight." He whispered. Eriol sighed and shook his head as Syaoran continued with horrific stories on demon and servants being chased by ghost.

Sakura was telling herself that she wasn't scared but she was she scared the her cup shook in her hand violently.

* * *

**Wow everyone thank you for the reviews I thought you gys would have thought the first chapter to be boring but I'm glad everything worked out. Hope you like this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can thanks for the reviews.**

**Peace**

**Sakura123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

**Of many tricks to come and love**

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol walked in silent outside the palace in the garden under Sakura's window. It was a little warm and her window was open. Syaoran lifted the stuffed dummy and whip and snickered. "This should get the little wench back to her own kingdom." Syaoran said as he wrapping the whip around the dummy's neck.

Eriol sighed and looked to his friend. "You know that we might get caught." He said. "So, Mother can't do anything to me as I am, for all she cares I could be murdering someone and she could care less." He said. Eriol scoffed. "Sakura's nice once you get to know her." He said once more. Syaoran shot Eriol a dark look of disgust. "I don't want to get to know her. I want her gone." He said sharply. "Now lift me so I can put the whip on the window seal."

"As a friend this is funny but as a Prince I think we should be more mature." He said taking out a Clow card and summoning the Float card and the large balloon appeared and Syaoran hopped on. "Were eighteen, these should be the best years of our life, enjoy them because we will rule one day and see none of each other as we do now." Syaoran whispered as he began to float up.

Syaoran motioned Eriol to stop and Syaoran looked into the window seeing Sakura shifting in her bed uncomfortably as he thought she would. Syaoran placed the whip on the seal and hammered it with a nail with hard one blow. Sakura gasped and sat up as Syaoran floated down splattering the strawberry jam he took from the kitchen. Syaoran covered his mouth to contain his laughing. Eriol took back the Float card and they waited to hear Sakura.

Sakura saw something on her window seal that she thought was rolled parchment from his brother so she got out of bed excited and walked to the window touching the small round handle. Syaoran began making choking sounds from below. Eriol laughed in silent and in a high-pitched voice Eriol screamed. Sakura looked at her hands seeing the red jam and she screamed making Syaoran and Eriol stop.

"Come, lets hurry to our chambers so Mother doesn't suspect us completely." Syaoran said laughing taking Eriol's hand and transporting them both in there beds. Syaoran put a pillow on his face and laughed for a moment and then stopped hearing footsteps and Sakura's frantic screams. He pretended to be asleep.

Queen Yelan opened the door seeing nothing moved and Kimari growled. "Please Sakura stop screaming." She said shutting the door. Sakura looked to her hands and stopped screaming. Yelan ran in her finger over hand and tasted the red substance. "Strawberry jam." She started. "What?" She said and licked her hand unusually. "It's a trick." Sakura said and thought of only one person who was do so. . . . Syaoran.

* * *

The next morning Syaoran and Eriol were stilling in Syaoran's chambers playing chess. They didn't feel like being bothered with everyone since they had so much to catch up on. "So how did you get rid of Princess Naku?" Eriol asked moving his King. "Oh, I must say it's my best work. She doesn't like bugs, so it was fairly easy, I put worms on her bed, she screamed like she was going mad, Mother was about to say that I did it but had no proof. But I'm sure she knows it was I, I think I'll do it agin some day." He said with a smile.

The Gray, blue-eyed wolf pushed back the four postured bed's curtains back slightly and jumped on the bed making it sink almost knocking the chess pieces off the board but Eriol waved his hand and the board lifted. "What's wrong Kimari?" Syaoran asked before kissing and scratching the wolf's ear. Kimari just panted happily as Eriol kept the board floating as Syaoran made his move.

"Mmm, you must want to leave." Syaoran muttered as Eriol pushed on his glasses and examined the board piece closely. "I better get Tomoyo to give us more drink." Syaoran said gesturing his empty cup. Eriol looked to Syaoran shocked at what he heard. "What did you say?" Eriol said slowly looking to Syaoran who seemed confused.

"I said we needed more tea." Syaoran answered. Eriol frowned and checkmated Syaoran's king. Syaoran sighed regretting him move from before. "Damn." Syaoran said pulling a rope that was behind him. "Yes M'lord?" Tomoyo said looking to the covered bed seeing Kimari tail hitting the curtains. "Tomoyo, bring some more tea and I believe it's time for my elixir." Syaoran said hearing Tomoyo walking toward the bed and going to the left pick up the empty tea pot.

"Yes M'lord." She said. "Oh and keep the door open, Kimari wants to leave." He added. "Yes M'lord." She said bowing although he couldn't see. Eriol heart began to race. "I'll be back, I'll ask her for some sweets too, I would really like a pie." He said. Syaoran nodded as he was placing the piece in place for another game.

Eriol pushed the curtains aside letting some light in and shutting them racing after the servant. Eriol was wearing a black kimono with the pants. He found this style of the kimonos often more comfortable then the traditional one. "Excuse me?" Eriol called and the servant stopped turning around. The two locked eyes. "Hello Prince Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo bowed. Eriol gulped and looked to her not wanting her to call him that. "Tomoyo, it is you." He said breathlessly walking closer to her but Tomoyo back away.

"My Prince, I mustn't be seen with you." She said bowing. Eriol sighed and looked away. "Then will you meet me tonight in the dark corner of the courtyard?" He asked. Tomoyo stayed in a bowed position and bowed even lower. "Yes, My Prince." She whispered. "And could you bring back some sweets." He asked sheepishly. Tomoyo stood and smiled. "Yes, My Prince." She said and walked away.

Eriol turned down the hall and ran back to Syaoran's chambers. Tomoyo turned around looking to Eriol shutting the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura was waiting for Syaoran to have tea with her. Sakura sat and sat and decided to pick up her book that she was reading on Chinese characters. Queen Yelan walked into the garden and looked to Sakura reading. 'She has to be the one.' The Queen thought and walked away and went to her son's chambers.

Syaoran swore loudly as Eriol beat him once more. Queen Yelan opened the curtain letting the bright light hit Syaoran. Syaoran hissed with fangs showing from his mouth. Eriol was taken aback from Syaoran reaction. "Close the curtain's mother." He hissed still. Yelan frowned at her son. "I told you to take your elixir." She said. Syaoran looked to the glowing bottle frowned and picked up the bottle and drank it in large gulps making a face afterwards.

"Happy?" He asked his teeth back to normal. Eriol sighed. "You tried the curse didn't you?" Eriol said looking to Syaoran worried. Syaoran looked away from him friend ashamed. Syaoran looked to Eriol with his eye's fill with pain, sadness, and anger. His skin looked paler in the light almost as if he hadn't been out in years.

"Sakura is waiting for you in the court yard she wants to have tea." Queen Yelan stated softly. "Well I don't." Syaoran spat. "You will, if you don't I'll make sure Kimari doesn't come back." She said sharply. Syaoran coughed and looked to his Mother with anger. "You kill my friend and you'll regret it." Syaoran said getting up and putting on his silk shirt. "I thought green was your favorite color?" Eriol asked looking to Syaoran who was now wearing his black Chinese suit with the dragon on the back. "Green is for growth and learning, but I'm not learning or growing in anyway at the moment." He said.

Eriol stood and bowed and Syaoran walked past. "Would you wish for my company?" Eriol smirked. Syaoran shot Eriol a firm look of confidence. "These matters should be dwelt with alone, I have ideas." He answered. "Syaoran, I know it was you who played that evil trick on the princess, you will behave like a gentleman." She said. "I'm everything but gentle." He said and walked out the room and headed slowly toward the Garden.

Sakura turned a page and the noticed Syaoran walking forward his with his head held high and his hands behind his back. Sakura closed the book and bowed to Syaoran. "I am honored that you are joining me with tea." She said sitting down smiling. She decided that she wasn't going to bring up late nights incident. She wanted to be on Syaoran's good side.

Syaoran said nothing and sat down. The steam was still coming from the tea pot. Sakura used her magic to keep it that way. "So, M'lord, I didn't know that you were friends with Eriol Hiiragizawa." She began with small talk. "Not many know, but I prefer it that way." He said firmly. Sakura smiled secretly pouring him some tea. "I see." Sakura said smiling to Syaoran pouring herself a cup of tea.

"I met him once at a coming out party when I was thirteen." Sakura continued as Syaoran drank the tea and looked to the substance liking the taste, which was very rare. "Very mature for his age, my mother said." Sakura said cutting cake and putting a piece of cake and handing Syaoran a piece. "I never tasted this tea before, what is it?" He asked firmly.

Sakura smiled agin. "It's a special brew that my grandfather made, it's for strength and health. It's chamomile, peppermint, a little lemon, cinnamon, and ginseng." She said. Syaoran nodded. Although Syaoran was plotting more evil ways to rid himself of Sakura, he was beginning to think that Eriol was right. Sakura seemed to be confident in anything she said.

Syaoran looked into Sakura's green eyes. They were different and something gave him a pinch in his heart. Syaoran sat down his cup. Sakura smiled to herself that she was talking with Syaoran. "M'lord, is something the matter?" Sakura asked concerned seeing Syaoran clutching his chest. "What do you have in your possession that is magical?" He said. Sakura hastily took out the Sakura's cards showing him. He sighed feeling the pinch in his heart stop. He frowned at the bright pink cards. "A card _mistress_, very rare." He said impressed.

Sakura sat the cards on the table and Syaoran eyed them. "I didn't mean to conceal them, M'lord, it's just that most people get the wrong impression of me seeing me wielding powerful element cards." She exclaimed. Syaoran nodded. "Put them away." He said coldly and Sakura did as she was told.

Syaoran and Sakura sat silently as they drank their tea. Syaoran smirked and looked to his left and stood up. Sakura stood as well and followed after Syaoran. "Your family's garden is very beautiful." Sakura commented looking to the trees that was a brilliant color of orange. "This was my Father's work." Syaoran said picking up four flowers walking past the fountain. "He must love nature." Sakura said kindly walking slowly beside him. Syaoran looked to Sakura and scoffed. "His love for flowers and such brought him to my Mother, but that doesn't matter." Syaoran said quickly at the end. Sakura nodded and then Syaoran stopped looking down at four head stones.

Sakura looked to their names, which must have been his sisters that died. Syaoran bowed very low and went to his knee and sat. Sakura bowed in respect and looked to Syaoran who put the four flowers on each of the graves. "I'm very sorry for your lost's." Sakura said. Syaoran tensed and gripped his pants' legs. "Don't say that." He whispered as the wind blew his words away. Sakura took a step back and let Syaoran pay his respects.

Syaoran bowed agin and stood up taller and prouder. Syaoran turned to Sakura and walked past her. "I must leave." He said walking away. Sakura's eyes followed Syaoran. "Thank you." Sakura said but Syaoran didn't acknowledge that he heard Sakura as he continued down the path to the palace.

* * *

Syaoran headed to the Kitchen and opened the door being happily greeting by the cooks and helpers and Eriol who was covered in flour. "Well, how was your tea with Sakura?" Eriol asked before tasting a little bit of saki. "Well, I'll credit her on her Family tea. It was different." Syaoran said. "M'lord Syaoran, I saved you a place here for your cooking, everything is ready." The servant Rika smiled. Syaoran took off his cloak and walked over to the counter rolling up his silk shirt sleeves. "Let us begin, pass me the flour, Rika." Syaoran smiled.

Sakura sighed and closed her book as she walked down the corridor, she was trying to decide if her tea time with Syaoran went well. 'Did I offend him in speaking of his sister? Or was it that I wield my Sakura Cards?' She thought as she walking into the enormous library. Sakura spotted Queen Yelan sitting at the window seal looking out the window. "Queen Yelan." Sakura said bowing as Yelan noticed Sakura's presences.

"Ah Sakura, how was your time with my son. I hope he didn't try to disgust you with a worm." The Queen said with a worried look. Sakura looked to Yelan confused and shook her head. "Actually, we talked. He spoke of his Father who met you with flowers." Sakura exclaimed. Yelan nodded.

"We met in a field of wild flowers, I remember it well, I was to marry him but I hadn't met him and when we met in that flower field, it was love at first site, Syaoran is so like his father, more then he actually knows." She said softly as Sakura simply set the book she was reading on the table and headed toward Yelan.

"Is King Li still . . . Alive?" Sakura asked with caution. "Yes, I get letters from him frequently, he is traveling, he is on a mission, Syaoran misses him dearly." Yelan answered with a sad smile. "I'm sorry that I am so nosey. I just feel like he doesn't want me here." Sakura said sadly. "I really want to know if . . ." Sakura let her sentence hang and she bowed. "I have to thank the cooks for making my tea." She said walking away.

Queen Yelan watched Sakura closely as she left the room. Sakura continued down a flight of stairs and walked the ball room and to the kitchen. Sakura paused hearing singing. "_The old drunk fell with a thunk and died holding his saki in the air, CHEERS, CHEERS TO SAKI!_" She heard. Sakura sung opened the door seeing Syaoran and Eriol on the kitchen counter covered in flour. Syaoran looked to Sakura who a frown freezing from his dancing.

"May we help you Princess?" Eriol asked with a smile. Sakura blushed at her unwelcome entering. "Um . . . I just want to thank the servants for making my tea." She said and looked around the room the cooks who were bowing. Sakura bowed back in thanks and left the kitchen shutting the door and walking away quickly.

"That arrogant woman!" Syaoran growled and hopped off the counter top with Eriol. "Now Syaoran she didn't mean to." Eriol said kindly. "She doesn't know anyone here."

Syaoran scoffed and looked into the cooking oven and took out his strawberry flavored cake. "Rika what are we having for dinner?" Syaoran asked looking to Eriol who sighed. "Noddle crab soup, rice, stuffed salmon and ginseng tea." She answered. Syaoran grinned and put his hand in his hidden pocket and took out a cloth. "I was saving this for something special but no better time then the present, put this in the princesses' soup." Syaoran said handing Rika the cloth.

Rika grinned nodded.

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol walked into the dining room with grace and pride. Syaoran was looking more normal, but he was still was pale. Sakura stood and bowed then sat back down. Syaoran sat across from Sakura with a smug look. Sakura looked away confused and smiled as her food was set on the table, first it was the rice. As the course went on Syaoran said nothing but Eriol made small talk with Sakura about fall in China, and how Syaoran loved chocolate. Syaoran was blushing the entire time Eriol and Sakura laughed.

"M'lord I have never heard of someone loving chocolate so much." Sakura giggled. As the soup was serviced Syaoran grinned. "Well, Princess we all have our little . . . mishaps." Syaoran said making Sakura Feel weird at how excited and satisfied he was. Sakura looked at her soup and Syaoran just watched. Eriol leaned into Syaoran's direction. "Please, Syaoran your going to embarrass her." Eriol pleaded. "That maybe so, but the bid is done." He grinned darkly and began eating. "Syaoran how are you feeling lately?" Queen Yelan asked. "Better." Syaoran answered braking his chop sticks with pure annoyance of his Mother asking him such a question while he was eating.

Sakura groaned after a while and touched her stomach that was making weird gestures and tightening. "Something wrong?" Syaoran asked slowly with a secret grin. "I think my stomach isn't liking the soup for some reason." Sakura answered with a sigh. "Good." He muttered. "Excuse me?" Sakura said putting both her hands on her stomach and making a pained face. "Nothing, Princess." He grinned eating his noodle. Eriol sighed and looked away from Syaoran.

Sakura groaned and stood. "My dear are you all right?" Yelan asked concerned. And without warning a loud noise came from Sakura making her blush. Of course in a plain sentence she farted, loudly. Syaoran covered his mouth trying not to laugh, the room was silenced even his Mother was shocked and surprised. Eriol cleared his throat nervously and drank a large gulp of his tea.

Sakura groaned agin and jogged out the room with the farting noise coming in the seconds. Queen Yelan turned to Syaoran who was trying to keep a straight face. "Syaoran." She said firmly. "What?" Syaoran said sweetly. Eriol covered his mouth laughing hearing some loud echoed farts coming from the corridor. Syaoran couldn't contain himself must longer so Syaoran and Eriol bursted into loud laughs.

"Syaoran how dare you do that to that poor girl." She said coldly and Syaoran whipped his watering eyes with his napkin. "Sorry Mother, but I don't intend on marrying or getting matched with a Kinomoto twit." He said with a smile and stood up exiting the room through the servant's quarters. Eriol tried to sop laughing but it was no use. "Syaoran, you are a horrible person." He laughed feeling guilty but it was funny.

* * *

The night had fallen and in the dark mist of Syaoran's bed room he was still, now, chuckling about his little prank of Sakura. He hadn't seen her for the rest of the night, he predicted that she was in the bathroom. In the darkness, Eriol strode in the courtyard garden to the farthest side where the large oak tree shadowed the only flowerless corner. Eriol was wearing a black cloak with the hood over his head covering his face completely in darkness.

"I have come as you asked." A soft firm female voice spoke from the darkness of the tree. Eriol turned his head and looked to the woman that was slowly walking into the light that the moon gave off. "Why did you not tell me you were here, you could have sent word to me, Tomoyo?" Eriol said coldly to the dark-haired palace servant of Syaoran's. "Because I knew you would have gone after me, I could not have you go into exile because of a peon." She said looking down. "And yet here you stand before as you did three years ago." He said now softly walking toward Tomoyo.

"For three long years I have yearned for your presence and yet it is not enough." He said.

"Please, you mustn't you, know we can't be, Prince Hiiragizawa. I have said this in my letter." Tomoyo said. "The letter in which it stabbed my heart? Why do you distant yourself from me? I love you." He said taking Tomoyo's dirty hands. Tomoyo looked up to the hood that was concealing Eriol's face.

"Prince Hiiragizawa, please, let me be, let me be as a dirty servant." She said withdrawing her hand. Eriol looked into Tomoyo's dark lilac eyes and caressed her cheek. "Don't run from this." He said in a whisper that only they could hear. Tomoyo slowly pulled back the hood revealing Eriol's face. "You are as I remember you, except you are man." She smiled. Eriol smiled feeling like he was breathing once more with Tomoyo smiling to him as she did.

Eriol leaned toward Tomoyo and without hesitation Tomoyo and Eriol were in a passionate kiss. Eriol drew Tomoyo closer and hugged her smoothing her soft hair. "My beautiful flower." He whispered. "I love you." Tomoyo sighed feeling his heart beating against her chest.

* * *

**Well, this clears up a little so I hope everything liked it and sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you stay with him.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Syaoran's pain**

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol were stilling in the middle of the ballroom floor in the palace. Their palms touched each other as Eriol was admitting a magical healing power to Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes were closed as he sat still in silence. Eriol looked to his friend firmly as he admitted the healing powers, Syaoran's thoughts were swirling in a complete mist of nothingness. Syaoran sighed and winced seeing the kiss of two people. He opened his eyes and looked to Eriol.

"Why can't you concentrate, Eriol, your thoughts are out of control?" Syaoran said. Eriol withdrew his hand from Syaoran and nodded. "Forgive me, I've been . . . I haven't been myself." He whispered in a small lie. "Let us try again. It's only a matter of time before my period of strength ends." He said placing his hand back in position.

Sakura walked down the corridor now leaving her chambers sighing. She was still embarrassed about what happened last night. 'Damn it, I should have known Prince Li would do this to me!' She thought violently to herself as she walked to the marble stairs passing servants who bowed and laughed under their breaths once she went by. Sakura blushed and ignored them.

Sakura went to the library knowing that Yelan spent most of her time there. "Sakura, how are you feeling?" She asked as Sakura bowed. "Better." Sakura said emotionlessly. "One thousand pardons from my son, he is . . . rude sometimes." She said frowning and closing a book she was reading. "I could tell." Sakura said coldly folding her arm. "Well, if you wish to speak with him, he is in the ballroom with Eriol." Yelan said turning her gaze to the fire.

Sakura bowed before walking out the library heading toward the ballroom. She stormed there so it didn't take her long. Sakura opened the door without knocking and looked to the two boys. She gasped seeing the dark aura surrounding Syaoran and the white one Eriol was admitting to Syaoran.

Syaoran whispered something to Eriol that she couldn't hear and the aura's disappeared. "Well, I must say I didn't notice you come in. There was no smell." Syaoran grinned darkly looking to Sakura who blushed with fury. "I heard of your ways with the princess's before me so I advise you not to take me so lightly, I won't sit down and be humiliated." Sakura said coldly. "Well then you can just leave." Eriol hoping Sakura would do so.

"I may be a princess, but you will find none like me." She said folding her arms. Syaoran threw his head back laughing. "What? You can curl your hair." He mocked. Sakura frowned and turned walking out the room.

Syaoran scoffed. "Stupid little girl, she thinks I fear her because she's a card mistress." He said coldly. "Card Mistress?" Eriol said shocked looking to Syaoran. He nodded. "She carries cards that are powered by her star, like yours, but there . . . pink." He spat at the name while getting to his feet.

"Pink you say?" Eriol said amused. Syaoran shot Eriol a look and the ballroom door opened once more. "Ah, Tomoyo." Syaoran smiled as the servant bowed. "M'lord excuse me for interrupting, but the Queen wishes your presence." She said. Syaoran groaned. "I hate that woman when she does this." He muttered. "Wait here Eriol, I'll be back." Syaoran said walking to the door, slamming it making the room quake.

Tomoyo winced and Eriol walked over to her. "Tomoyo." Eriol said with a smile and took her hands. Tomoyo backed away. "Eriol, not here, you mustn't." Tomoyo pleaded looking around. "There isn't a soul around, Tomoyo." He said stepping to her once more and yet again she took a step back.

Eriol sighed. "Why are you so afraid?" He asked. "Because, it is the law, I can't be with a royal, they will kill me." She said. Eriol boldly wrapped his arms around Tomoyo waist and hugged her. "Then we will meet." He whispered. Tomoyo stood and hugged Eriol back inhaling his scent. "Where?" She said looking up to him. "The flower field, just beyond the town at sun set." He said releasing, kissing her cheek.

Tomoyo smiled bowing before walking out the room.

* * *

Syaoran opened the door to the library seeing his Mother sitting in her chair watching the fire. "Syaoran, I am angry with your little trick last night. But I am glad that you're healthy . . . for the time being, but I advise you to stop. You don't know her. She has come here in peace hoping for love." She said. "Damn Love and Peace." Syaoran spat irritated. Yelan stood walking over to her son slapping him.

Syaoran looked to his Mother coldly. "Don't you ever say that again!" She shouted. Syaoran rubbed his cheek and frowned. "I don't care for love anymore, you took that away from me, you didn't let me go with them, and now look, their DEAD!" He shouted. "Don't blame your sister's death on me." She snapped sharply. "I should, because I could have protected them, but no." He shot back. Yelan didn't say anything to her son. He frowned even more.

Without being told Syaoran exited the room slamming the door. He walked down the hall sighing. He hated hating his Mother but . . . she didn't let him protect his sisters, he knew he could have prevented their deaths. He felt that he would never forgive her for that.

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol sat in the music room. Syaoran stared aimlessly at the Ivory piano keys he once had a passion to play on, but all the secrets and songs he knew were faded. "Syaoran just try." Eriol said annoyed as Syaoran continued staring at the keys.

Syaoran's second love, besides his beloved sisters, was music. The ability to make people feel and listen was exciting. He controlled that power. He composed and sung his songs for his sisters who were his greatest fans, but since they died his inspiration left along with them.

"I can't hear my songs anymore." He said softly touching the keys lightly with his finger tips. "Well then play a piece." Eriol suggested. "Mozart?" Syaoran asked looking up to Eriol. "If you must, I have somewhere to be, I'll be back for supper." He said in a hurray. Syaoran didn't question as he left. Eriol went the back way walking to the wild flower field.

* * *

The field had tall grass and flowers, there was some pure white magic that flowers gave off. A loving energy that relaxed him. Tomoyo lied on a white cloth looking up to the sky, It was peaceful while the sky becoming dark to slowly darken. Eriol spotted Tomoyo so he walked lightly over wanting to surprise her. The wind blew moving the grass and flowers in a soft sway. "I wish you'd just show yourself. I can smell you." Tomoyo said not looking away from the sky. Eriol sighed walking over to her. "You amaze me." He smiled.

The small stream snaked across the land of the flowers silently. Tomoyo's long dark hair fanned out on the ground. She was wearing a short wrapped skirt that attached to the wrap that covered her breast but exposed her flat stomach. Eriol looked to her smiling lightly. His heart raced as he looked to the beautiful goddess. He took off his cloak and shirt lying on his back next to Tomoyo feeling her warmth and the cold fall air.

Tomoyo turned to him and smiled. Eriol caressed her soft cheek. "I forgot how clever you were." He said. Tomoyo grinned. "Well, my cleverness doesn't help my weakness." She said reaching to a small bowl of grapes and picking one off the vine.

"And what would that be?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo lightly kissed the grape and ran the small fruit over Eriol's lips. "You, of course." She smiled as Eriol took the grape from her and ate it. "I make you weak, my dear." He amused himself making Tomoyo giggle. "Why yes, but only because you see me other them a maid." She said. Eriol looked to Tomoyo seriously taking her hand. "If it were any other way, I'd still love you." He said.

"I know." Tomoyo smiled and leaned down to Eriol kissing him.

* * *

Dinner was served. Syaoran, Sakura, and Yelan sat waiting for Eriol who was late. "Mother, I don't wish to wait for him." Syaoran growled. Yelan looked to her son and then the dinning hall doors opened with Eriol rushing in. "Forgive my lateness. I was . . . busy." He said sitting down next to Syaoran.

Syaoran sniffed Eriol and looked to him. "Busy is a flower field." He frowned. "I was studying the source of the magic in the field." He lied smoothly. Syaoran shook his head and began to eat. Sakura sat sliently. She was beginning to wish she left. Sakura looked to her rice ball and looked to Syaoran who was eating.

Syaoran looked up and grinned at Sakura. "Don't worry Princess. I didn't feel like spiking your food today." He said. Sakura wasn't completely convinced. Tomoyo came in the room and bowed to the Royals. "M'lord Syaoran, Kimari has come back and will be dining in your chambers." She said.

"Damn dog finally decides to come back," Syaoran muttered. Eriol looked to Tomoyo and their eyes locked. Eriol gave her a small smile but she looked back to Syaoran not wanting to give herself away. "Have Kimari cleaned. She might have been hunting." He said. "Very well, M'lord." She said before walking out the room.

Sakura sighed and drank her tea. "Sakura, I've been meaning to ask, how does this castle fair to your own?" Yelan asked with a smile. "Well, M'lady Yelan, It's older then my own home and much bigger, but once the cold season has ended we will be extending the palace. But your palace is more traditional then my own, It's beautiful." Sakura answered. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Sakura and Yelan's conversation continued. Syaoran sighed before looking to his right seeing his sisters speaking. They walked over to him and began talking all at once. Syaoran shook his head feeling dizzy. "Please, one at a time." Syaoran said out loud. Yelan, Eriol, and Sakura looked to Syaoran. "Excuse me." He said standing up turning to his sisters who were faded and transparent.

"_Syaoran . . ._"

'I'm listening.' He thought while standing and then the sisters reached out and touched him. Syaoran extended his hand and Yelan stood running over to him. Syaoran was shivering. He paled back to this sickly appearance and collapsed to the floor, Yelan cried. Eriol muttered something and touched his forehead in a seconds Eriol's hand burned. He stood and put his hand in the water bottle.

"Don't touch him. It's the curse." He said gravely. Sakura looked to Syaoran concerned and to his mother who was crying. Syaoran opened his eyes sitting up. "Eriol, where are you? I can't see." Syaoran asked holding out his hand. Eriol backed away. Sakura looked to Syaoran's arm seeing a black aura spiraling around his arm. "Eriol?" Syaoran called again. Sakura took out her Sakura cards.

Eriol looked to her as she selected The Hope card. Sakura's wand appeared and she touched the card muttering something. Her hands began to glow a shimmering light pink. Sakura touched Syaoran arms lightly. He turned to Sakura in his unseeing eyes. "Syaoran?" Sakura said.

"This light." Syaoran whispered as Sakura took his hand. Syaoran blinked looking to Sakura and then his Mother. "It's Father. Mother, his coming back soon." He said before falling into Sakura arms. Eriol saw the dark aura fading. "The Card Mistress." Eriol bowed. Yelan looked to Sakura in shock as Syaoran slept.

* * *

Later that night Eriol looked at the Sakura's card as she did with his own cards. "You're very powerful for someone so small." Eriol smiled. Sakura nodded and set down the Clow cards. "I'm am surprised that you have cards yourself." Sakura said. "I've never seen this card." Eriol said looking to The Hope card. "I created it when I was about ten." Sakura said. Eriol looked to Sakura shocked. "Yes, very powerful." Eriol nodded. "I was just figuring out how to use them." Sakura exclaimed.

Eriol nodded once more. "What happened to Prince Li?" Sakura asked finally. Eriol handed Sakura back her cards and sighed. "I swore not to tell, but I can tell you its something that he regrets. It's a very emotionally painful memory." Eriol answered. Sakura nodded. "If you can handle him much longer, I am sure you will grow on him, and in due time he will tell you." He said softly waving his hands making his cards scattered around the room glowing a shimmering gold.

"Might I see him?" Sakura asked standing up from Eriol's bed. "You may, but there are others who wish-" Eriol stopped. "You may see him." He said. Sakura nodded and bowed. "I thank you for telling me what you could." Sakura said and left the room.

As Sakura walked up to stairs toward Syaoran's chamber she began to wonder, was Syaoran's Father really coming back? Who was his Father really? And how could Syaoran be cursed? How did this happen? As these questions weighted on Sakura's shoulder as she opened the door. The curtains were drawn and to her right was a wolf. She thought it stuffed as still as it was. Sakura walked to the curtain and reached out to it but stopped.

In that moment Sakura thought she was being watched so she turned to the door and around the room. But it was nothing there. Syaoran's room was dark the only light was a few candles. She pulled back the curtains seeing Syaoran laying in the bed, his face pasty covered in a light sweat with the red circles around his eyes. It was still and emotionless. Sakura kept looking at him.

Who was he really? She was beginning to think that coming here was a mistake, and she would write to her family tomorrow? Syaoran opened his eyes and looked to Sakura making her jump in fear. Sakura turned around and the wolf that she thought was stuff came to life growling at Sakura baring it's teeth. Syaoran grunted sitting up waving his hand making all the curtains pull back. He looked to Sakura who was backed to the door whimpering with fear at the growling wolf.

"Kimari, come here." Syaoran said and the wolf turned from Sakura wagging its tail. Syaoran reached over and patted the wolf's head turning to Sakura. "Why did you come here?" He said with no emotion. Sakura looked to Syaoran who seemed very weak as he spoke. "I wanted to see if you were all right." She said looking away from the wolf Kimari who was sitting beside Syaoran as he scratched behind his ear.

"Princess Kinomoto, you interrupt me out of concern, that angers me, leave and do not interrupt me again." He said now coldly. Sakura bowed politely and left the room without a word. Kimari looked to Syaoran who flopped back on his bed. "She'll be hard to rid of, Kimari." Syaoran sighed looking to his pet. The wolf looked to him seriously and Syaoran simply closed his eyes.

In the dark of the night a figure jumped to Syaoran Balcony and opened the door. Kimari looked up and the dark figure looked to it making Kimari go to sleep with a wave of the hand. "Soon you'll be among then." The figure whispered looking down at Syaoran touching his chest making his winced in a burning pain.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

**I hope everything likes this chapter, I'll update sooner. I've just been busy but thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you stick with me.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Xiao Lang and Meling**

* * *

The next morning Syaoran was awake holding his chest, his heart felt like it was burning. Kimari looked to his Master and whined. "I-It's all r-right Kimari, I-I'm fine." Syaoran grunted getting out the bed. Kimari followed Syaoran to the bath house protecting him. Sakura on the other hand was writing a letter to her family:

_-I must say in the time I've been here I've never felt so unwanted, except for Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa and Queen Yelan, they are truly wonderful people. But as for the Prince, I don't like speaking ill of people amd I hardly know him, but he is the worst person I've ever met. He has embarrassed me more then once and has tricked me. I hate him. So as I write this I hope that you'll send for me because I'm seeing no need to marry, but as I thought I won't be as lucky with love as are the heroines in my book. _

_With all my love,_

_Sakura_

Sakura sighed as she read over the letter thinking of Syaoran. 'Handsome but evil.' She thought. Sakura put down her quill and rolled the parchment neatly as she walked to the window. Sakura summoned her star wand and called The Float card. "Take this letter to my family." She ordered and the pinkish balloon floated away with the letter firmly on top. Sakura opened her chamber door walking out when suddenly she heard beating drums in the distant.

The servants that were walking past stopped and listened with excitement. "The King has returned." A boy servant called running down the hall. Sakura shut her door and got dressed in her most formal kimono. Sakura put her hair in an elegant bun and put on some cherry blossom fragrance oil. Sakura walked out her chambers and went to the main hall seeing servant's bowing on their knees. Sakura was excited.

Syaoran's Father, the King! Sakura looked to Queen Yelan who was waiting at the hall. "Ah, Sakura I'm so glad you came, you will meet my husband soon." She smiled. As the doors opened Sakura saw a tall figure, with two boys behind him walking into the hall. The tall man; King Li walked into the room proudly with his head held high and his black Chinese suit flapping from the cold fall air. He looked around and Sakura bowed low showing respect.

Queen Yelan walked over to her husband taking his hand. "Ah, My love. I have missed you so. I came back as soon as I heard." He said and kissed his wife passionately. "Syaoran, has been-" Yelan trailed off and King Li just nodded. Eriol appeared beside Sakura startling her, but she stayed in her position.

"Ah Prince Eriol." He smiled as Eriol bowed. "It's a pleasure to be in your presence once more, sir." He said. And King Li just laughed. "You don't have to be so formal, Eriol, you are treated like family here, come." He said bring Eriol into a bear hug. Eriol gasped as he was released. "Strong as ever, sir." He teased and King Li winked.

Sakura was beginning to think that Syaoran got his temper from Yelan, since he was not kind like his Father. A black-haired servant boy walked past Eriol and went to Tomoyo who smiled and hugged him. Eriol looked in the corner of his eyes seeing the display of happiness between the two. "FATHER!" Syaoran called happily looking down the staircase and rushing toward him. Sakura was slightly shocked hearing actual happiness in his voice.

"Ah, My little wolf." He smiled as Syaoran ran past Sakura hugged his Father tightly. Yelan motioned Sakura to stop bowing, and she did standing gracefully. "Father, I knew you would come back." Syaoran said beaming to him Father. "Well, on my way, I thought I'd bring you a gift." King Li smiled stepping aside revealing a beautiful long hair girl about his age smiling wearing short robes. "Well, isn't it the hellish Prince." The girl said with a grin. The girl's hair was in pony tails and her eyes were ruby red.

"Princess Meling," Syaoran smirked and hugged Meling and Eriol walked over and hugged her too. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Meling said holding Syaoran's hand. "It's all right, if you were to come I know I could have counted on you." He said softly. Sakura was a little jealous of the affection he was showing to this dark haired Princess.

"Who is this lovely blossom?" King Li said walking over to Sakura examining her. Sakura didn't make eyes contact. "_That _Father," Syaoran began coldly suddenly braking from his friends looking to Sakura. "Is my new suitor, Princess Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom, and Card Mistress of her own star."He said putting his arms behind his back.

Sakura looked to King Li and then to Syaoran seeing that Syaoran looked like his Father, the hair, the eyes, the frowns they made but Syaoran somewhat looked like his mother too. "Princess, I hope my son hasn't too behaved badly, he has . . . personal feelings in forced marriages." He said looking to Syaoran who grinned.

"Well, King Li, Syaoran has been a very rude host, but I don't hold it against him, everyone is entitled to there own opinions." She said looking to Syaoran for a moment and then to the king. "It is an honor to finally meet you." Sakura bowed again. King Li lifted Sakura's chin and looked into her eyes. "Green eyes," He said. "Quiet uncommon for a girl from Asia. You must be very special. I have met your Mother and Father, kind people they are." He said letting her chin go. "Thank you, King Li." Sakura bowed again.

Syaoran scoffed and looked to the baggage at the door. Syaoran waved his hand and the baggage left the room to their assigned chambers. "Syaoran you can't do magic whilst you're in this state." Eriol said as Syaoran walked to him. "I'll be fine." He muttered. "Meling come, you should change, Eriol and I well be waiting for you in the garden." He said and Meling nodded walking past them looking to Sakura coldly as Syaoran did.

Sakura simply looked away and sighed. "KING XIAO LANG LI HAS RETURNED SAFELY, PLEASE RESUME YOUR DAILY WORK!" The spokesman called as King Li took his wife's hand. Sakura walked behind them as Yelan told Xiao Lang of their sons behavior. Sakura seemed to have lost track as she left for the library wanting to leave this place that she didn't fit into. How could she be married in this place? Sakura wished and wished to leave, but now she just at on the library floor in the light with her Kimono fanned around her reading books.

* * *

Meling, Syaoran, and Eriol sat at a small table in the gazebo. Meling, Syaoran, and Eriol were laughing as they told what they did to Sakura. Meling sighed whipping her eyes pouring her tea. "Syaoran, I just love the way your foul little mind thinks, like the last time you dyed that other Princess's hair dark green, that was priceless." She smiled. Syaoran chuckled. "I have to say that was one of my best works." He smiled and Eriol shook his head.

"Now I was thinking of something, cruel." Syaoran said drinking his tea and helping himself to another cookie. "Syaoran, please at least be nice for a while, Sakura really is a wonderful person." Eriol said. Meling looked to Eriol shocked. "Eriol, that's like saying a poisonous snake can be kept as a pet." She said. Eriol sighed. "Look, she's very sweet, at least give her a chance." He argued. Syaoran broke out in a laugh.

"I have to agree fully with Meling, so as I was saying, I was thinking worms all over the bed as she sleeps and when she wakes she'll think she's in a bait pail, like I did to the last Princess." He said. Meling nodded. "I like that, very cruel, but it will take a while to get the worms." She said. Eriol simply nodded drinking his tea. "Well, I thought of something else, how about a laughing potion." He said looking to Eriol. "No, I'm not making a potion, everything else yes, that potion no, Father would kill me if he found out." Eriol said quickly.

"So, I'll take your blame, just do it, and I'll put it in her tea tonight, she won't completely know that it was I." He said with an evil grin. "I forgot how much fun it is to come here." Meling said.

* * *

Sakura closed a spell book and went to a Haiku book and read them though. The Library door opened revealing King Li walking into the room. Sakura was about to stand but he put his hands' up. "Please, as you were." He said walking over to Sakura and sitting with her. "Is there something that you wanted?" Sakura asked closing the book and looking to the King. "Sakura, You must understand, Syaoran's take on forced and arranged marriages, he never thought it was right. He is quiet the romantic once you get past his cunning." He smiled.

Sakura looked away from him and looked to her hands. "Well, I'll be leaving soon anyway. I have sent word to my parents." She said. "I am sad to hear that it didn't work out." He said looking down and sighed. "My wife and I are getting old and as all things do and we'll eventually die soon, I just want to see my son truly happy, he hasn't been playing his music or singing around as he would have, he loves music as mush as he loved his sisters." He said looking to Sakura sadly.

"If I could, I would have liked to hear him play." Sakura smiled. "He sung and told story's of sadness and happiness. Love and deception. He loved playing." He said. Sakura looked to King Li and sighed. "I am sorry I have not pleased your son. I don't think that it will be the only way to make him happy." She said.

"Well, then I would like you to join Eriol, Syaoran, and Meling in the ballroom, their practicing their dancing, I'm having a ball soon and I hope that you will be here long enough to attend." He said standing and giving a small bow. Sakura nodded opening her book again as she continued reading.

Sakura groaned and looked to the words in the book. "Maybe I should so and practice my dancing, I might impress them with my dancing." She grinned and closed the book heading to her chambers to change into a dress.

* * *

Meanwhile Syaoran and Meling were practicing on their Waltzing form. "It's been a while since I danced a waltz, Father." Syaoran said taking Meling's soft hand. Meling a wearing a simple red long sleeved dress with red heals. "Well, then it's a good thing I've decided to have this party." He said laying on a couch reading a book as he would always do. "I don't understand why you don't rest, Father." Syaoran said slowly putting his hand of Meling's waist.

"As the saying goes little wolf, there is no rest for the wicked." He grinned to his son making him smile. Sakura knocked on the ballroom door before opening it. "Enter." King Xiao Lang Li called turning a page in his book. Sakura slowly opened the door and walked into with her simply dark pink dress on. Eriol smiled to Sakura as she walked in.

"What is she doing here?" Meling asked. Syaoran frowned looked to his Father. "Oh, yes, Sakura will be joining us in this practice." He added as if nothing changed. Syaoran growled and gripped Meling hand. "Syaoran, your going to break my hand." Meling said calmly although her hand was in pain. Syaoran let go of her and walked over to some chairs that were in line.

Sakura slowly and gracefully walked over. "I'm a very good dancer." She said shyly looking to Syaoran. Syaoran scoffed and crossed his legs and arms uninterested. Sakura looked to the stage seeing the dark-haired servant Tomoyo at the piano and a couple others at various instruments.

"Well, Sakura if you dance well then I'll show Syaoran and Meling how to do the Waltz again, if you know how to Waltz." Eriol added slowly. Sakura nodded. "Well then let us begin." Eriol said walking over to Sakura. "Now, the Waltz in a very romantic, emotional, and guided danced, in my experience with it. Oh Sakura sit down, you too, Meling," He said quickly as Meling sat next to Syaoran and Sakura next to Meling.

"Yes, I'll need a partner for this so I can show you." Eriol said looking around but then stopped on Tomoyo. "You, come here." Eriol pointed. Tomoyo stood and walked over to Eriol. "Prince Hiiragizawa, I am not dressed for this lesson." She said bowing. Eriol waved his hand and Tomoyo was suddenly in a simply purple dress much like Meling's dress. "You are now." He said. Tomoyo stood and looked to the dress she was wearing in awe.

"Now, I am pretty such that you a familiar with the Waltz, Miss . . . ?" He asked slowly. "Tomoyo Daidoji." She answered and bowed. "Miss Daidoji." He said slowly. "And yes I am familiar with the dance, I use to work in England and I learned from a young man I met." She said. The young man she met was actually Eriol of course but she didn't say anything else.

"Good." He said. Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now, the Waltz if supposed to be smooth and meaningful, don't dance with your partner unless you really want to dance with them." He said bowing to Tomoyo who bowed back and then he took her hand in his making her lightly blush and put his hand on her waist and followed up under her shoulder blade making her shiver. Eriol looked to Tomoyo and gave her a small smile.

"Now this is the right position your hand should be under the shoulder blade and your hand should behind holding your partner's hand as so," He said and Syaoran slowly nodded. "And your partner's hand should be rested on the arm. Remember your guiding her, so if you forget a step your forgetting your dancing with your partner." He said. Eriol nodded to the band on the stage and they started playing a romantic and soft melody.

"And one, two, three." Eriol counted as Tomoyo and Eriol waltzed around the floor gracefully for a moment and Eriol spun Tomoyo around went back to position and then they slowly swept the floor and did a waltzing poise and went back into steps. "Now, Syaoran you try it with Sakura." He said. Syaoran gave Eriol a cold look as he stood.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura who stood and bowed. When Sakura's hand touched, Syaoran's she blushed at the warmth. Syaoran looked to Sakura's small hand and looked to her for a moment before then started dancing. Sakura's eyes were locked on his amber orbs.

"Good, Syaoran." Eriol commented as Eriol walked past with Tomoyo who sat down taking Meling's place and Meling and Eriol waltzed across the floor. Syaoran didn't seem to have heard Eriol's comment as he spun Sakura around, his eyes were locked on hers. His expression was softened as Sakura and Syaoran slowly swept across the ballroom floor.

It was something about Sakura that gave Syaoran the impression that she was more, and she wanted more. When the music stopped he gave Sakura a final spun and bowed. Syaoran heard his Father clapping. "Brava, Syaoran, that was wonderful." He smiled getting up and walking over to his son ruffling his hair making Syaoran smiled a little. "And Meling, my dear you looked like in Angel floating gracefully from cloud to cloud." He smiled making Meling bow.

"And Princess Sakura, you dance like a goddess." He said bowing with respect. "I'm flattered." Sakura smiled. Syaoran looked to Sakura one last time and turned away looking to Meling and giving her comments. Tomoyo sat on the chairs looking to Eriol who was talking to Sakura about her dancing.

Tomoyo silently wished that she was in this world of fine dresses and jewels so she could be with Eriol but she came to the conclusion that she was only going to be a petty servant, she had to stop seeing Eriol no matter how much she wanted or loved him. Tomoyo saw the other servants were walking out of the ballroom. "Make sure you practice." King Xiao Lang said to his son who nodded and headed to the door. "I'll be in the bathroom. I need to take a bath after all that traveling." Meling said following her cousin out. "I have to be at the dinning hall." Sakura bowed and walked out the hall.

"I'll go with Sakura." The King said and then looked to Eriol. "Well, are you coming?" He asked. Eriol nodded. "Yes, I'll be there in a moment. I'll put away the chairs." Eriol said as the King left shutting the door. Only Tomoyo and Eriol were now in the large room. Tomoyo looked down to her lap not wanting to catch Eriol's gaze. "You seem distant, what is the matter?" He said sitting next to Tomoyo and putting his hand over hers.

Tomoyo winced at his touch and stood up looking down at him. "I'm sorry." She said and walked away from Eriol who went after her. "Tomoyo?" He said grabbing her wrist gently and turned her toward him seeing the tears welling in her eyes. "I can't do this anymore, Eriol. We can't." She said trying to control her emotion.

Eriol sighed and looked to her seriously. "Tomoyo, I love you. I want to be with you, why are you running away from me?" He asked his head spinning with emotions. "Because, this love can't be, we can't be. I am a servant girl not a princess to be courted by prince's, I am nothing, please, just leave me be." She said running away with tears streaming down her face.

Eriol was shocked and his heart broken once more. First she left him and now she _really_ left him. Eriol looked at the floor and sighed, feeling anger and depression taking over him. Eriol walked toward the door and opened it hearing Tomoyo's foot steps. Eriol gripped the handle and walked the other way heading to the dinning hall. Dinner was already taking place. Syaoran looked up seeing Eriol looking depression and confused. "Eriol?" Syaoran asked. Eriol looked up to Syaoran and sighed. "I'm all right, I'm just thinking." Eriol lied. Syaoran looked to Eriol worried but continued to eat.

Eriol sat down and looked to his food feeling disgusted at the smell. Eriol looked to Yelan and Xiao Lang as they talked and ate. "Eriol, you look blue, maybe you should lie down." Meling suggested. Eriol nodded and stood. Syaoran excused himself and followed Eriol to his chambers. "Eriol do you have the potion?" Syaoran asked. "Oh, no I'll make it later." Eriol opened opening his door. "Eriol what's the matter, you seem upset?" Syaoran asked. "It's nothing. I'm just not feeling good right now." He said shutting the door. Eriol heard Syaoran walking down the hall and down the stairs.

Eriol mind was spinning with fear and pain. She didn't love him? Eriol breathing became heavy, for so long he waited for her. Eriol looked to his shaking hands and sighed trying to calm himself, he wouldn't accept it, he _wouldn't_. And yet his heart hurt and slid down to the floor and gripped his hair feeling hot tears running down his cheeks. Eriol's mystical cards flew from his pocket and glowed. Eriol looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, for worrying about me." He said to the cards and stood. "I won't let her go. I love her too much."

* * *

**Well, what did everything think. It really took me a while to get the emotion raw and just right in this chapter and thought out the other chapters, but I hope everything likes this chapter and that they'll stick with me for the next chapters.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Caught**

* * *

The Next morning Sakura woke up to The Float card on her night stand with a rolled parchment. Sakura sat up and rolled open the parchment and read it:

_Sakura, I am sorry to hear of your sadness, we are sending a coach right now, it'll be there soon._

_love,_

_Touya_

Sakura sighed and got out of her bed. Moments later Sakura was wearing a black simply dress with flat black shoes. She opened the dinning hall not seeing Eriol. She was worried about him, no one had seen him since last night at dinner he looked sad. Sakura sat down and looked to Syaoran who was moving the sugar toward his Father with his magic. "Syaoran, stop." Meling said. Syaoran gave Meling a look and then to Sakura. "Well, looks like your off to a late start." Syaoran said to Sakura.

"Forgive me, I've been tired lately." She said. "We all need rest." Yelan said supporting Sakura who gave her a small smile. Syaoran frowned and looked to his cutting knife and to Sakura who was picking up a strawberry. He picked up his cutting knife looking to the strawberry that was edging to her lips. Without thinking Syaoran threw the knife. Within less then a second Sakura caught the flying knife. "Syaoran!" Yelan gasped looking to Syaoran. Syaoran ignored his Mother and went back to eating.

"I see you have been trained." Xiao Lang pointed out looking to Syaoran and then Sakura who was putting down the knife. "It is for my protection if there is no one to protect me." Sakura said shyly. "Princess you call yourself, your more of a barbadian then a royal princess, you dishonor your country." Syaoran hissed. Sakura looked to Syaoran with fury and slammed her hands on the table standing up.

"How dare you talk of my own country, you couldn't even control you own!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran stood up also. "You little bitch, I am surprised my Mother would think that I would be interested in a short haired, stick pole, barbarian little SNOT LIKE YOU!" He shouted with his voice booming threw the dinning hall making the servants cower. Sakura's hands balled into fist with tears welling in her eyes.

Sakura sighed and ran out the room with the tears coming down her face. Syaoran sat down as he Father looked to him shocked. "Syaoran I am disgraced by your manners." He said furious. Syaoran stood up once more and walked to the door. "SYAORAN STOP!" His father shouted standing up. Syaoran stopped and looked to him. "I will not be forced into marrying." He said darkly.

"You will do what your family sees fit." He said back. "Then what is love for when there is arranged marriages and match-makers." He said and walked out the room without another word as his Mother called him. "I hadn't planned on having breakfast like this." Meling said as Xiao Lang sat down sighing.

* * *

Syaoran walked to Eriol's chamber and knocked on the door. He could talk to Eriol about anything he was like a brother to him. There as silence on the other side of the door so Syaoran knocked once more a little harder, but still no answer. Syaoran looked to the lock and waved his hand over it making the door open. Syaoran walked in and locked the door with another wave of his hand. Eriol was sitting on his bed looking paler then usual.

"Eriol?" Syaoran said walking over to him. Eriol turned his head and looked to Syaoran and smiled a little. "Your aura is burning red with fury, what happened?" He asked. Syaoran sighed and flopped on Eriol's bed. "This girl, my marrying, and everything. I can't take this anymore." He said sitting up and looking to Eriol.

"Well first off, Sakura is a wond-" Eriol was cut off.

"If I hear you say that one more time, I'll get Kimari to rip your face off in your sleep." He growled. Eriol nodded. "Well then, why won't you marry her, she is pretty." He said. "I'm not vain Eriol, I'm not looking at the ugly wart." He said. "Wart? that's mean." Eriol said back. "She's trained in the marshal arts, she caught my knife throw." He said. "You never complained about Meling learning." Eriol pointed out. "Because she can, it is forbidden in Japan." Syaoran exclaimed. Eriol nodded.

"But why not marry her, the Kinomoto's are very peaceful people, let along powerful." He said.

Syaoran groaned. "You don't understand, I want to marry for love, as mother and Father did, as my sisters wanted."

"Oh." Eriol said sadly. "I want to be able to love, I won't be forced, I want to look to the girl I want and be amazed by her, everything about has to make me want her more, I want her to love me, for myself and comfort me as I would for me." He said softly with passion as if he was actually waiting for this special girl.

"Love isn't all what is seems." Eriol said looking to the window. "How so?" Syaoran said. "What if she doesn't love you anymore and she wanted to leave you. I heard that you could die of heart ache." Eriol said seriously. Syaoran nodded. "My great grandfather died of heart ache as his wife died, he just lost the will to live and died." He said.

The two boys were silent looking out the window. "Have you ever been . . . . in love?" Syaoran asked nervously. "Yes." He answered. Syaoran looked to Eriol who seemed sad with his answer. "What is it like?" Syaoran asked. Eriol chuckled.

"Well, It's like being whole, and everything going from black and white to color, soon you can't eat, sleep, or breath, without her. You want to hold her forever, and tell her you love her no matter what. When you see her your heart begin to beat faster as she looks back at you and smiles. When she touches you, you think your mind is going to explode with joy." He said thinking of Tomoyo. "And then, one day, your heart is ripped from you chest and you soon fall into a void of sadness and regret." He finished.

"What was her name?" Syaoran asked. Eriol looked to Syaoran and shook her head. "Just some princess." He lied. Syaoran nodded. And once more they were quiet. "Let's go swimming." Syaoran suggesting out of the blue. "What?, It's Autumn and the water is going to be freezing." He said. Syaoran looked to Eriol and grinned.

"Well, then lets go for a walk, I'm sick of being here." He said standing up. Eriol looked down not wanting to leave the palace. "What's the matter?" Syaoran asked concerned. "I don't feel like going for a walk." He said. Syaoran grabbed Eriol's arm. "Your coming with me on a walk even if I have to bind you to a horse." He said. Eriol sighed knowing Syaoran would do so and followed him.

* * *

Sakura opened her boxes putting her clothes and things in them preparing for the arrival of the coach to bring her back home. She was crying still with the words of Syaoran's insult's ringing in her head. Then came a knock on the door. "Yes?" Sakura sniffed as the door opened revealing Meling. "Why did you come here." Sakura said trying to firm her voice. "Well, decided to leave, that was a good move." Meling grinned standing in the door way. "Please leave me." Sakura said whipping her eyes. "Good advise, you should follow it." Meling said coldly slamming the door. Sakura fell to her knees sobbing in her hands.

* * *

The servant Tomoyo started making lunch in the kitchen. She was along which gave her time to sort her thoughts. She couldn't help but feel guilty for breaking Eriol's heart, but they couldn't be together. She was a servant of dirt and sludge, and Eriol was a prince of fine jewels and power. Tomoyo walked over to the sink and washed her hand and then she felt a jolted of pleasure as a feeling of a hand touched her stomach but when she turned there was no one there.

Tomoyo sighed and dried her hands and continued making streamed chicken and dumplings.

* * *

As Eriol and Syaoran walked down the street of the town with the people bowing to then they were talking of training and the usual things. "I'm so out of shape, the moment I get back I'm going to make time, I have to train if I wish to get better." He said and Eriol nodded. "At least your out of the bed." He said.

Syaoran nodded and looked to a shimmer green sword. "Sir, how much is this sword?" The man turned and bowed. "Your grace, I am honored that you like me work, it's only 400 gold pieces." He answered still in a bow. Syaoran picked up the sword and flipped it around admiring the balance. "Well, sir today is your lucky day, I'll take it." Syaoran said handing the man money. "I want is polished sharpened and delivered by tomorrow afternoon." He said and the man bowed even lower. "You are too kind your grace, I'll have it ready right away." He said.

Syaoran nodded and walked away. "Did you really like that green metaled sword?' Eriol asked. "Yes." Syaoran answered confused. Eriol held his hand up not meaning to offend Syaoran and they continued there walk for the rest of the morning before going back to the palace for lunch. And to Syaoran happy surprise Sakura wasn't present. "Syaoran, I am completely appalled by your manners with Princess Sakura, so as punishment, you will apologize to her." Yelan said firmly. Eriol didn't say anything and just ate along with Meling.

Syaoran chocked on his chicken looking to his Mother. "What!?" He grunted out as Eriol patted his back. "I said your going to apologize to Princess Sakura." She repeated. "Why?" Syaoran asked sighed and drinking his tea. "Do not question me Syaoran Xiao Lang Li." She said with anger. Syaoran sighed knowing that his Mother was serious using his full name. "Fine." Syaoran said coldly. Syaoran snapped his fingers and Tomoyo came over. "Yes, M'lord?" She said bowing looking away from Eriol.

"Invite the _Princess_ to the horse stables this evening, and don't take no for an answer." He said coldly. "Straight away, M'lord." She said walking away. Eriol watched her in the corner of his eyes as she walked toward the door. Tomoyo ran down the hall and up two flight of stairs going down the hall and stopped at Sakura's door. Tomoyo knocked on the door and opened it. "Princess Sakura, M'lord Syaoran has invited you to the horse stables this evening." She said. Sakura had stopped crying and was just sitting on her bed. "No thank you." She said.

"With all do respect Princess, he said that he wouldn't take no for an answer." Tomoyo said shutting the door. Sakura sighed. "That bastard has a lot of nerve." Sakura muttered. "Princess, Syaoran really isn't as cold as you might think." She assured. "Ha! His heart is of stone, I don't see how he could have liked his sisters with his manners toward people." Sakura said coldly. "Please." Tomoyo pleaded and Sakura looked to her and smiled. "Fine," She said. "But only because his servants are kind." She winked making Tomoyo smile and bowed leaving the room.

Sakura sighed and looked to the bed sheets. 'He better say his sorry.' She thought.

* * *

The evening came and it was chilly and windy with the colorful fall leaf's blowing in the wind. Sakura walked down to the horse stable wearing a white long dress with long sleeves that ended in a triangle on her hands and her hair was in a pony tail bouncing behind her with her black flat shoes. Sakura opened the door to the stables seeing Syaoran whispering to a black horse. "You called?" Sakura said firmly with her hands behind her back and her head held high.

Syaoran turned, he was wearing a black loose long sleeved shirt with black Chinese pants. "Yes, I wanted to . . . .to . . ." Syaoran paused finding it difficult to just say 'I'm sorry' and which at the moment he was. "Yes?" Sakura said walking over to him slowly. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior toward you recently and for this morning, I just have a different approach to marriage." He said softly surprising Sakura.

"You are forgiven." She said and turned. "Wait." Syaoran said stepping forward. Sakura turned. "I am not completely convinced, come with you." Syaoran said opened the gate holding the black horse and getting on it and trotting over to Sakura looking down at her. "Are you any good with a bow and arrow?" He asked. Sakura looked up to Syaoran still surprised. "No, I was afraid to use them I shot my brother in the arm once." Sakura answered shyly making Syaoran actually chuckle.

"Then there hope for you yet." He said offering his hand to her. Sakura looked to his eyes seeing a sad kindness within them, so she took his hand and he hoisted her up making her sit side sable behind him. Sakura put her arms around his waist blushing and he pushed his horse into a run as they ducked the stable wall running out of the palace gates and into the town.

* * *

Eriol just returned from the library reading a book on old healing magic's. He was looking for something to completely restore Syaoran's heath. Eriol walked down the hall mumbling the Latin text. Eriol walked down the hall seeing Tomoyo walking into the ballroom with a mop and a large bucket of water. Eriol closed his book and set it on a table that was holding a large arrangement of flowers. Eriol walked down the hall and opened the door closing with the lock clicking loudly. Tomoyo gasped and turned seeing Eriol standing at the door.

"Prince Hiiragizawa, I'm about to clean the floor." Tomoyo said bowing. "Don't do that." Eriol said walking over her making Tomoyo grip the mop. "Prince, I need to have the floor done." She bowed even lower. Eriol took the mop from her hand and threw it. "Stop bowing." He said looking to her back.

"M'lord, it is to show respect." Tomoyo said looking down. "STOP IT!" Eriol shouted with his voice echoing threw the large room. Tomoyo slowly stood but she kept her eyes down. "Why are you doing this?" He asked with anger. Tomoyo didn't answer. "Look at me when I speaking to you, Tomoyo." He said coldly. Tomoyo swallowed and blinked looking into his midnight blue eyes. "Answer my question." He said slowly.

Tomoyo turned and walked over to the mop. Eriol waved him hand and the mop flew away. Tomoyo turned and looked to him with annoyance. "Answer me." He said. "I will not, now leave me be so that I may continue my work." Tomoyo shot back coldly. "Tomoyo why are you acting like this?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked away from him. "Look at me." He said grabbing her arms. Tomoyo looked up to Eriol with tears in her eyes from the emotions that were exploding in her chest. "Eriol, please stop this, we can't be together." She said pushing away from him. "Then don't tell me you don't love me." He said as Tomoyo turned around with her back facing him.

"I don't, so just leave." Tomoyo said walking toward the door there the mop was. "Don't lie to yourself." He said following behind her. "Eriol stop it!" Tomoyo shouted.

* * *

Syaoran stopped at the flower field and dismounted. Sakura slipped down and Syaoran catching his with him hands on her waist. Sakura's feet lightly touched the ground and she looked to Syaoran as he let go of her. "How about target practice?" He said picking up the arrows and bow. Sakura followed him in the flower flied seeing most of the flowers going to sleep for the winters. "But we have no target." Sakura said. Syaoran handed Sakura the bow and arrow and chanted something and waved his hand as a stand and a white board stood in the distant's.

Syaoran winced and cleared his throat. "Now we do." He said walking three more feet. Sakura handed Syaoran the bow and arrow. Syaoran took a black glove from his pocket and slipped it on and picked an arrow and placed it to the bow and pulled it back. Sakura looked to Syaoran's serious face as he stood holding the arrow still and the string became taunt and then he released it and it hit the board in the middle. Sakura smiled as Syaoran sighed.

"You're a very sharp shooter." Sakura commented. "I always was, archery came very natural to me as a child." He said picked up another arrow walking over to Sakura who looked away from him shyly. "Please Prince Li, I am no good." She said. "Then let me teach you." Syaoran said.

He handed Sakura the arrow. "Now for your position. "He said and touched her waist putting her straight back making her blush. Syaoran stood behind her and brought the arrow around her. "Now, place the arrow like so." He whispered in her ear and Sakura held the arrow between her index and middle finger ready to pull it back. "Find you target." He said still in a whisper moving her arm with his hand over hers. Sakura blushed even more. Syaoran took her hand. "Have you found your target?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "Now pulled back." He instructed.

Sakura felt Syaoran other hand helping her pull back. "Now hold." He said. Sakura could smell Syaoran's scent, it smelled like vanilla and sweet oranges. "Ready." He said as she felt him back away. Sakura nodded. "Release." He said and Sakura let go of the arrow making it fly right to Syaoran arrow splitting it in half with a perfect bulls eyes.

Sakura looked to the arrow shocked as Syaoran stood aside with his hands behind him back. "I did it." Sakura said with a smile. "I did it!" She smiled and turned to Syaoran hugging him for a second letting of laughing. "I really did it." She said. "Now lets see if you remember." Syaoran said handing Sakura another arrow.

* * *

Eriol looked to Tomoyo firmly. "From the very beginning I knew this was wrong and it's my fault that were like this but you have to let me go, I don't love and I'm not lying to myself." She said. "So all these years were a lie, we were just a . . . fling." He said with anger. "Yes." She said back as tears streamed down her soft milky cheeks. "Don't lie to me." He said coldly. "I'm not." Tomoyo said back just as cold. "Why would you do this?" Eriol asked. "What else could you possible take from me!" He shouted. More tears spilled from Tomoyo's eyes as she walked to the wall were the mop was.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were on the horse once more, they were heading back to the palace it was getting dark. "Might I ask you a personal question?" Sakura asked as she loosened her grip around Syaoran who was making the horse walk. "That depends on how personal it is." Syaoran said turning his head looking to Sakura room the corner of his eye. Sakura adjusted herself once more, she hated riding side-sable, but she had to be lady like. "Why don't you approve of match-makers and arranged marriages?" She asked. Syaoran was silent for a moment battling with himself, thinking that he should tell her. "I disapprove of it because what the point of love when someone can just pick for you." He said softly.

Sakura thought for a moment and nodded. "I suppose I might agree." Sakura said. "When I was thirteen, my mother and father were making a list of suitors for me since I was of age, my sister argued with them but they simply ignored them, and one day they told me that I shouldn't except any princess unless I deem them worthy and that I love them." He paused and turned to Sakura.

"So I promised I would marry not for looks, sex appeal, or money and power, but for love." He said and looked away as they finally got to the town that was lite with torches. "I understand. Prince Li I believe you are quiet the romantic." Sakura smirked. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "So I've been told, but don't think that I am soft." He said quickly. "I would think nothing of the sort." Sakura smiled secretly.

As they entered the gates Syaoran and Sakura dismounted and the stable boy took the horse as Syaoran and Sakura entered the main hall. "Well Prince Li, I must say I enjoyed myself, I hope we will have the chance to do this in the future." Sakura said looking to him. "Perhaps." Syaoran said proudly. Sakura smiled. "I will see you at dinner." Sakura bowed politely along with Syaoran and she walked off.

"There is nothing stranger then that girl." Syaoran muttered sensing Eriol's in the ballroom.

* * *

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo hand gently making her stop. "Please, stop this," She pleaded. "Forget about me." Eriol took Tomoyo other hand and stepped toward her making her back away. Eriol stopped and looked into Tomoyo sparkling lilac eyes. Eriol brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed. Tomoyo's heart fluttered. Eriol took a step closer to her and touched her cheek lightly. "Say you love me." He whispered. Tomoyo closed her eyes feeling more tears coming from her eyes. "Tell me that." He whispered and looked back into her eyes. "No, please." She begged. Eriol's faced neared hers making her breathing become heavy.

"Don't lie to yourself." He said as his lips brushed against Tomoyo teasing her. "Please." She said once more and Eriol kissed her despite her plea's. Tomoyo's hand touched his chest as she kissed him back softly. Eriol felt like he would have died if he couldn't have her. Eriol hands caressed Tomoyo cheeks as there kiss deepened but Tomoyo broke away. "Eriol, please we can't do this." She said panting.

"I won't stop not until you say you love me." He said and kissed her neck lightly making her shiver with joy and excitement. Eriol kissed her lips once more as Tomoyo back into the wall. Eriol wrapped his arms around her small waist. Tomoyo broke the kiss once more but without thinking she kissed him furious putting her foot to the wall as if she were going to push away from him but she didn't.

* * *

Syaoran walked up to the stairs on the first floor and walked past the flower arrangements and saw a book. Syaoran walked over to it reading the Latin titled book. Eriol's reading Latin magic agin." He sighed picking up the book and walked down the hall to the ballroom.

* * *

Eriol broke the kiss panting. "Tell me you love me." He said holding Tomoyo closer to her so that he felt her heart beating. "No." She said and Eriol kissed her agin and stopped. "Don't lie to me." He said as Tomoyo kissed him once more caressing his cheeks.

Syaoran turned the knob gently and realized the door was locked. And then he heard voices. ' Must be Eriol talking with the servants.' Syaoran thought and waved his hand over the door and opened seeing Eriol furiously kissing the servant Tomoyo. Tomoyo broke the kiss seeing Syaoran and she pulled away from Eriol. "Syaoran!" Eriol said shocked as Tomoyo ran to the servants exits across the room.

Syaoran just stood there looking to Eriol in shock. "Um . . ." Syaoran said as Eriol sighed catching his breath. "I can explain." Eriol said desperately walking over to Syaoran who just nodded.

* * *

Eriol was in Syaoran room sitting on the bed looking guilty. "When did you meet her?" Syaoran asked. "Unless you just felt like going after the first woman you saw?" He said. Eriol shot him a little. "I meet her when I was sixteen, she lived in England when I was there, it all started when I was taking a walk in the town," He began.

* * *

_Flashback (three years ago)_

* * *

**The sixteen year old Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa wasn't must different from the eighteen year old one, besides the fact that his hair was long and in a pony tail held by a black ribbon. Eriol still had his glasses and his bangs were slightly over his eyes. It was another gray cloudy day in England as he walked out the royal gates with his hands in his pockets wanting to walk around for some fresh air. Eriol was wearing a brown suit vest over a black coat with black pants and shoes. It was late summer and it was quiet cool. Eriol walked threw the town looking to butcher shops, fabric shop and candy stands seeing kids laughing as the plump candy woman gave them candy.**

**Eriol continued to walk down the street missing England for all that it was worth since he was in Japan most of his life and came back to England under invite of the queen for her Garden partys and what not with his Father Clow Reed. **

**"Now listen here you Japanese wench, you cheated so you get nothing!" Shouted a dirty looking man with yellowing teeth. "'ell I am not surprised by you con-artists." Said the dark haired woman who was holding a basket filling with flowers. Eriol noticed something different about this girl, and it was the why she spoke. "Good evening." Eriol said in Japanese to the girl. The girl looked to Eriol shock. She greeted him back as he continued his conversation with her in Japanese so the men didn't understand them. **

**"What is the problem?" Eriol asked. The girl frowned and looked to the men. "I won 50 pounds in a poker game that they say I cheated in, it was only my second time playing and now they won't give me my money." She exclaimed angrily. Eriol nodded. Eriol turned to man that were chatting amongst themselves. "Well, gentlemen," Eriol smiled speaking in English once more. **

**"I see there's a money problem, I'm pretty sure you know who I am, so when I ask why do you deny the lady her prize? I want the truth." He said putting his hands behind his back waiting for an explanation. "Well, sir, with all do respect, this_ woman _cheated us out of our money by bluffing that she had more money then she did." He said. "And is that cheating? from what I hear your supposed to bluff in poker." Eriol said back calmly.**

**"Yes, but then she said that she wanted all of the jack pot after she won." The other dirty man continued. "Well, it's only fair that she gets all the money, she told me it was her second time playing the game, I say luck favors those who need it, so it seems to me that you gentlemen don't completely understand the rules of the game, so give her the money and be about your way." Eriol said stepping aside.**

**The girl held her hand out and smirked to them. Eriol looked to the beautiful Japanese girl with lilac eyes, milky soft skin, soft pink lips, and long black hair. He thought her too beautiful to be entangled with these sort of men. The men gave her the money she won and bowed to the Prince. "Good day gentlemen." He said with a small grin. The men just ran away. Tomoyo turned to Eriol and bowed and began speaking in Japanese to Eriol.**

**"Thank you so much, Prince Eriol." She said bowing agin. Eriol waved his hand. "Please call me Eriol, I don't like being so formal among pretty ladies." He said making Tomoyo smile as they began to walk slowly. "I am surprised that you speak Japanese." She said. Eriol chuckled. "I'm half Japanese and English, I'm from the Clow Kingdom." He said. The girl smiled making Eriol slightly weak at the knees but he kept his cool.**

**"I heard of the Clow kingdom, a magical place, I assume you know magic." The girl said smiling. Eriol nodded. "I'm still learning since my lineage in mixed." He said. "I'd like to travel one day, my papa and I have been moving from place to place, but it has not been that much fun, since there a lot of bandits on the roads." She said. Eriol nodded. The dark haired girl stopped to a small flower shop and bowed.**

**"Thank you agin Eriol for your help." She said walking to the door of the shop. "Wait! I didn't get your name." Eriol said making the girl stop. "It's Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidoji." She smiled and opened the door. Eriol smiled. "Tomoyo Daidoji." He said to himself and continued his walk thinking about the girl.**

**The same night Eriol sat at the grand table next to this Father as they had dinner with the Queen of England. Eriol leaned toward his Father Clow Reed. "Father, why can't royal's court commoners and servants?" He asked. "It is forbidden, some call it is mixing with bad blood." He answered looking to his son. "What if the royal continues to see this commoner or servant?" Eriol pressed on. "The royal will be put into exile and the other will be killed by beheading." He answered. "Why are you asking me this now?" Clow Reed asked. Eriol shook his head.**

**"Nothing I was just wondering." He said looking back to his food uninterested in it.**

**The next morning Eriol went for a walk once more hoping to the see the girl once more. But as he walked his hopes of seeing her were slowly fading as he walked around the corner to the flower shop were she went. "Come here you little wench." said a man, Eriol turned seeing the girl and the man that were holding the money she won trying to kiss her. Eriol ran over and clocked the man in the head knocking him out. Tomoyo whimpered as her dress exposed her slender legs and her dress sleeve was torn.**

**"It's okay." Eriol said taking of his coat and putting it around Tomoyo who looked up to Eriol with tears in her eyes. "Eriol." She breathed and hugged him as Eriol went to his knees hugging her back wanting to comfort her. Eriol helped her up and rubbed her arms trying to calm her. "He didn't. . ." Eriol couldn't bring himself to finished the sentence. But Tomoyo knew and she shook her head 'no.'. Eriol sighed and hugged her once more as she cried. "Come with me." He said taking her hand.**

**It was late morning and Eriol took Tomoyo to the palace to his room where he was staying. Tomoyo stayed on the bed shivering with fear. Eriol opened his door holding a cup of tea. He walked over to Tomoyo and sat next to her hand her the cup. "Drink this, it's a brew I made, it'll help you relax." He said as Tomoyo drank it and then she gripped Eriol's coat as he got up and walked over to his dresser lighting a candle.**

**"Thank you." Tomoyo whispered and Eriol turned and looked to her and nodded. Eriol walked over and took the cup and his coat and waved his hand and Tomoyo collapsed on his bed in a deep slumber. Eriol looked to the ripped pieces of her dress and waved his hand once more as the thread and fibers repaired themselves. Eriol put his coat on a rack and set on cup on his night stand.**

**Eriol walked back over to Tomoyo and lifted her. She was very light and he pulled back his covers and lied her down and put the covers over her. Eriol looked to her peaceful face, she was exceedingly beautiful. Eriol brushed a strain of hair from her face and left the room.**

**Later Eriol walked into the room muttering some text sitting at his desk and writing on scattered parchments. Eriol turned hearing Tomoyo moan and moved with her eyes fluttering opened. Eriol put his quill down and walked over to her. Tomoyo sat up and touched her head. "How are you feeling?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked up to him and then around the room. "Where am I?" She said confused. "In my room, in the palace." He said. Tomoyo gasped and got out the bed. "I'm in the royal palace?" She said shocked. **

**Eriol nodded. "It's late evening." He said walking back to his desk. "Oh God, I'm supposed to be working." She cried. "I went to the flower shop and said that I was using you for your opinion on some flowers that I need to use for teas." He said. Tomoyo sighed. "They said it was an honor." He said looking to with a smirk. Tomoyo smiled and looked to him. "Your are truly kind, Eriol." She said walking over to him noticing that her dress wasn't torn. **

**"What are you doing?" She asked. Eriol chuckled. "You might think me mad if I told you." He said looking up to her as she stood by his side. "Try me." She said with a smile. Eriol knew he couldn't deny her with such a sweet smile and he showed her the book cover. "Waltzing and it's history." She read. Eriol blushed for the first time since he was a shy child. "I read that book, very interesting, but I never learned to actually do the dance, it's so-" She paused looking for the right work.**

**"Romantic." They both said and then looked to each other. Eriol smiled. "I would have never guess you would agree with me." He said. "Have you ever waltzed." Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded. "But by partners was very smelly for princesses." He said making Tomoyo laugh.**

**"Then show me." Tomoyo said offering her hand. Eriol stood and took her hand and walked her to the middle of his room. Eriol and Tomoyo got into a waltzing position and Tomoyo looked to Eriol with a question looking to see if she got it right and Eriol nodded. "Now remember, I lead." He said taking a step forward moving Tomoyo back. Tomoyo looked down to her feet making sure she didn't step on Eriol's feet. "Look to me, don't worry about stepping on my feet." He said and Tomoyo looked up to Eriol's midnight blue eyes. It was something so kind about them that she trusted him instantly.**

**Eriol spun Tomoyo back around and they swept the room gracefully. Tomoyo smiled and giggle a little as Eriol gave her another spin. Eriol smiled softly back to her as they swept the floor and did a waltzing pose as if they were dancing for a crowd. Tomoyo's smile became soft as she looked to Eriol still. Eriol spun Tomoyo once agin and she went back to Eriol. Eriol held Tomoyo's hands and they stood looking at each other.**

**"You're a natural." Eriol whispered. Tomoyo looked down shy. Tomoyo back away from Eriol and bowed making Eriol smile. "Come, I should take you back home before word gets out that I kidnaped you." He teased making Tomoyo laughed agin.**

**Eriol lied in bed that night thinking about Tomoyo and how she was doing at home. He wanted to see her agin, everything time he thought about her he blushed and he heart was beating faster.**

**The next morning Eriol was in the alley way of the flower shop one afternoon as the back door opened revealing Tomoyo with her hair in a pony tail the swung as she softly shut the door. "Good afternoon, Miss Tomoyo." Eriol said trying to calm himself seeing her beautiful face once more. Tomoyo turned and smiled to Eriol. "Are you following me, Prince Eriol." She teased and Eriol blushed like a little boy.**

**"Not actually, I just wondered if you care to have lunch with me, I seriously don't feel like eating with the royals, all those courses." He smiled. Tomoyo laughed. "Well, I'm on a break anyway, so yes, I'd love to join you for lunch." She said.**

**And from there the two started getting to know each other, likes and dislikes, favorites, and everything, they talked of there friends and family. Eriol couldn't stop thinking about her. He could hardly sleep, think, or eat without thinking, 'Tomoyo would like that.' , 'Tomoyo would laugh if I told her that.'**

**Then Eriol snuck out at night going to the edge of the forest seeing Tomoyo wearing white. Eriol smiled as he walked over to her. It was midnight and the full moon was out. "Good evening." Tomoyo teased. Eriol chuckled and hugged Tomoyo. They were having a midnight tea. Eriol and Tomoyo sat down and talked about there day over biscuits (cookies) and tea.**

**Eriol laughed as Tomoyo mocked her boss that was at the flower show. "Tomoyo you must be able to sell, sell, sell." She said putting her and on her hips. Eriol laughed. "I supposes she's a handful." He said. Tomoyo sighed. "Yes, but she's really nice." She added.**

**Tomoyo and Eriol looked up seeing a tweeting bird fly past. "I love hearing birds sing." Tomoyo sighed. "Do you sing, yourself?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked to Eriol sadly. "I use to before my mother died and then I lost my voice, I think I was cursed." She said. "So you can't sing, even if you try." He asked sitting up looking to Tomoyo concerned. Tomoyo touched her throat and shook her head. "It's strange, I know." She said. Eriol got up and walked over to Eriol and summoned his staff.**

**Tomoyo gasped with surprised and he turned the sun's tips toward her. "Relax." He said and closed his eyes and the tips softly touched Tomoyo's throat. Tomoyo winced slightly feeling pain but if went away. Eriol turned his staff back into a key and sat down. "Now try to sing." He said. Tomoyo looked to Eriol doubtfully but she trusted him whole heartedly.**

**Tomoyo thought of a sound and closed her eyes and sung:**

_**He's home again from another day  
She smiles at him as he walks through the door  
She wonders if it will be okay  
It's hard for her when he doesn't respond**_

****

_**He says babe you look a mess  
You look dowdy in that dress  
It's just not like it used to be  
Then she says...**_

__

I may not be a lady  
But I'm all woman  
From monday to sunday I work harder than you know  
I'm no classy lady  
But I'm all woman  
And this woman needs a little love to make her strong  
You're not the only one

* * *

**Eriol sat and listened to the angelic voice as it filled the night and his heart. It seemed in that moment so clear to him that he was in love with this beautiful girl. And he listened to the love story as she continued to sing.**

* * *

_**She stands there and lets the tears flow  
Tears that she's been holding back so long  
She wonders where did all the loving go  
The love they used to share when they were strong**_

__

She says yes I look a mess  
But I don't love any less  
I thought you always thought enough of me to always be impressed

I may not be a lady  
But I'm all woman  
From monday to sunday I work my fingers to the bone  
I'm no classy lady  
But I'm all woman  
And this woman needs a little love to make her strong  
You're not the only one

He holds her and hangs his head in shame  
He doesn't see her like he used to do  
He's too wrapped up in working for his pay  
He hasn't seen the pain he's put her through

Attention that he paid  
Just vanished in the haze  
He remembers how it used to be  
When he used to say

You'll always be a lady  
'Cos you're all woman  
From monday to sunday I love you much more than you know  
You're a classy lady  
'Cos you're all woman  
This woman needs a loving man to keep her warm

You're the only one  
You're a classy lady  
'Cos you're all woman

So sweet the love that used to be  
So sweet the love that used to be

We can be sweet again...

* * *

**Eriol was sitting next to Tomoyo as she finished. Tomoyo looked to Eriol who smiled softly. "That was beautiful." He said. "Thank you." Tomoyo whispered. The two looked into each others eyes. Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and smiled to him. "I've never met a prince who wasn't a bastard before." She said. Eriol chuckled. Eriol touched Tomoyo's cheek and she closed her eyes feeling Eriol's warm hand. Tomoyo opened her eyes and moved closer to Eriol. "I've never felt this way about any one before." Tomoyo whispered. **

**"Neither have I." Eriol said back in a whisper. "I'm in love with you, Miss Tomoyo." He said inching toward her. Tomoyo bit her bottom lips and smiled. "I think I am too." She said. And with that there lips touched softly. It was there first kiss and there first love and in that moment all there cares faded. Eriol broke from Tomoyo and they looked at each other.**

**Eriol kissed Tomoyo with more passion putting his arms around her. Tomoyo lost her balance and fell to the soft green grass as she kissed Eriol. Eriol couldn't help himself, he wanted to be with Tomoyo no matter what rule or how forbidden it was.**

**Tomoyo and Eriol broke there kiss and they looked to each other. Eriol lied beside her. "Promise me this," Eriol said and Tomoyo looked to who tucked back his hair from his face. "That where ever we are will remember this, this moment, this love, no matter what." He said. "I promise." She said. Tomoyo and Eriol kissed each other once more and Eriol took her hand.**

**Months past and they secretly saw each other knowing that it was forbidden, but they continued nonetheless. It was on Tomoyo's and Eriol's ten month Anniversary, Eriol held her gift that he worked so hard to get. It was a velvet simple purple dress that he thought Tomoyo would looked beautiful in. Eriol went to the edge of the forest there they met. Eriol looked down seeing a letter on the ground and a violet flower. Eriol picked up the letter and opened it and read:**

**My Love Eriol, **

**I have sent this to you because I'm leaving, by the time you receive this letter I'll be gone, I can't tell you where I'll be but this will be the last time I see you, as much as I would like to be with you, we both know it's forbidden. But I will never forget you or the promise. I hope that you will understand and maybe in the next life we will find each other and maybe will love agin. **

**With all my love,**

**Tomoyo Daidoji**

****

**Eriol hands shook, she left him without telling him. He knew her Father and her traveled but he never knew how long they would stay in one place. Eriol fell on his knees and cried crumbling the letter in his hand. "Why?" He whispered. Eriol stayed there on that same spot for two whole days, not thinking, feeling, he was completely numb.**

**Eriol returned home on the third day to find his Father shouting to him with about how worried he was. Eriol didn't care and then he drowned himself in his study still crying for her and thinking of her everywhere he looked.**

**

* * *

**

_End of Flashback (Present day)_

* * *

"And that's what happened, I hadn't seen her in three years and then she just says all of the sudden that she doesn't love me anymore, after I waited for her so long. And I won't believe her, I just can't leave her, I can't forget her, I love her Syaoran. I'll die for her." Eriol said standing up looked to Syaoran who was shocked. The two were silent for a while. Eriol looked to Syaoran and waved his hands. "Well, speak!" Eriol said seriously and almost nervously thinking his friend might think him mad or something. Syaoran lips formed a smile. "That's very romantic, Eriol. Your in love." He said. "But it's forbidden!" Eriol shouted.

Syaoran nodded. "So, but you love her, your Father will understand he makes the laws in marriages, right?" Syaoran said. Eriol gave a thoughtful look. "He does." He whispered almost in shock of not thinking it before. Syaoran nodded. "But he won't change it just for his son." He said back. Syaoran nodded knowing Clow Reed was a man of his word. "Then we'll let things unfold." Syaoran said standing up.

Eriol followed after Syaoran who was walking toward his dresser and taking something from the top. "That's mad, Syaoran. You can't possible think that, I have put my title and life on the line for my love for her and all you can say is 'let things unfold'?" Eriol said frantically. Syaoran nodded and handed Eriol a letter. "What this rubbish?" Eriol said looking to the envelope. "That is from my sisters, that wrote one for each other us, it was when we were to find someone who we deemed worthy, read it." He said. Eriol looked to Syaoran and then broke the seal reading it contents:

_**Our dearest friend Eriol,**_

_**While your reading this letter we can only believe that you are in love. We are happy to hear this news even if were not with you, but it has been foretold that in the stars and your own star that you were to marry of the most unlikely of people, a commoner. That's very romantic. And we believe her name is Tomoyo Daidoji.**_

****

Eriol paused and looked up to Syaoran shocked. "How is this possible?" He whispered. Syaoran smiled softly and turned sitting on his bed. "My sisters were born with the sight of knowing, I didn't know until before that died and when I asked them if would marry before they died they wouldn't answer me." He said. Eriol looked back to the letter and read on:

_**You may not believe it be its very true and she truly makes you complete. And also you will come to some trials along the road and we advise caution, there is an evil among the kingdom, even with our gift we don't know what it is, it is dark and formless and it will use a body of any kind. But as for love, don't fret all will work out for the better. We give you our blessing and we will be watching out for you, Syaoran, and Meling and the family as best as we can. And thank you for excepting us into your heart.**_

_**With all our love and support**_

****

The letter was not signed but Eriol sat down next to Syaoran and looked to him. "How?" He said looking to Syaoran. Syaoran shrugged. "They have a letter for me too but I mustn't open it until I know I found her." He said with a smile. Eriol nodded. "You'll find her Syaoran."He said.

* * *

**That's the longest flashback I've done for CCS in a long time, but I hope everyone liked it. I worked really hard on this chapter. And thank you to everyone who reviewed I'm looking forward to reading more on what you think of that story so far. I hope you'll stick around cause more is coming up. Thank for waiting and looking for to the reviews.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hearts**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

**The formless evil**

* * *

The next morning Syaoran was feeling much better then usual, he was brusting with enegry as he usually did. Syaoran walked to the ballroom seeing that it was being decorated with flowers and papers. Syaoran looked to Sakura who was dancing who her fans, they were pink with blue flowers on them and she wore a very formal kimono as she dancing throwing the fans and catching them with spins. Syaoran and Sakura's eyes met and Sakura stopped dancing. Syaoran closed the door and walked past her to the stage were the piano was set. He wanted to try and play agin.

"Is there a problem?" Sakura asked turning her gaze to Syaoran as he sat down. "No, you dance very well." He commented. Sakura folding her arms was shocked that he gave her a comment agin without insult. Syaoran opened the piano lid and touched the Ivory keys as if it were missing something. Syaoran looked up to Sakura seriously. "You may continue." He said and Sakura turned opening both her fans.

Syaroan pushed the keys and sighed hearing the sweet sounds. Syaoran looked to Sakura and then around the room for some kind of inspration. Syaoran pushed the same key and then another and he was playing an old song. Syaoran continued to play the song making Sakura stop her dancing and listen.

Syaoran continued to play the haunting melody forgetting Sakura was even there. Syaoran played on tune once more and began to sing. Sakura thought his voice was controlled and soft but it still sounded like it was his voice.

_On the wind,  
Across the sea  
Hear this song and remember  
Soon you'll be  
Home with me  
Once upon a December_

Sakura walked over to Syaoran who contiuned playing to song with his eyes closed as he played it before. Sakura stepped on the stage and watched Syaoran's fingers gracefully move making the melody.

_Dancing Bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me,  
Safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory..._

Sakura sat on the edge of the stage and listened to the song feeling the passion of the story and loving the song being sung by Syaoran.

_Someone holds me,  
Safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory..._

_Far away,  
Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song,  
Someone sings,  
Once upon a December..._

As Syaoran ended the song he opened his eyes pushing the last key and sighed. Sakura smiled softly. "That was a lovely song." She commented. Syaoran looked to Sakura started from forgetting that they were in the same room. "Thank you." He said standing and closing the lid to the piano. "Your Father was right, you do love music." Sakura said standing as he stepped off the stage. "That may be so but don't call it a weakness. It's more of an escape." He said walking out the ballroom. Sakura smiled to herself.

She was getting along fairly well with Syaoran, now that he wasn't tricking her, but she still kept her guard up. Syaoran made his way to the training room seeing Eriol already in practice using the long sword and skillfully turning it and cutting through the air as sweat beaded down his bear chest. "Well looks like your hard at work." Syaoran said walking past Eriol ducking his attack. "I waited for you but then I heard the piano." He said panted. Syaoran nodded.

"Well, then I'll be sitting here trying to gather my magic's once more, I feel like I have been split from not using it for so long and the curse." He said sitting down on a large silk pillow and then his magic circle appeared on the floor as he sat and mediated. "I'll bring some water then." Eriol said stopping and throwing the sword into it sheath across the room and walking out. "Show off." Syaoran said and Eriol chuckled making his way out.

* * *

Tomoyo was once agin in the kitchen along cleaning and getting ready for lunch, Tomoyo clutched her stomach and rubbed it with a sigh. Eriol opened the door and looked to Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned and looked away quickly. Eriol still without a shirt thought the cool kitchen was refreshing. Eriol walked over to a platter and got to tea cups and a quart of water and walked toward the door. Tomoyo sighed and looked to Eriol. "Eriol?" She called softly. Eriol stood facing the door freezing at his name passing her lips.

"I have to tell you something." She said softly in her sweet voice. Eriol just stood not wanting to pain himself looking at her. "There something insi-" Tomoyo stopped and began gasping. Eriol turned seeing Tomoyo to her knees clutching her heart. "Tomoyo." Eriol said walking quickly over to her leaving the water in mid-air. Eriol went to Tomoyo's level and looked to her not knowing what to do. "Leave me." She said in a whisper as she gasped to air. "GO!" She shouted and Eriol stood shocked at her sudden mood change.

Eriol backed away from Tomoyo and left for the training room.

* * *

Sakura skipped lunch, she was too involved in a book in the library. It was about a girl named Xing Xing and her falling in love with a prince, it was wonderful Sakura blushed through most of the book, the library door opened revealing Syaoran who sighed and locked it. Sakura looked up started seeing Syaoran. "Is something the matter?" Sakura spoke. Syaoran looked to Sakura wide-eyed and ran over to her clasping his hand over her mouth. "Shh, I'm training. Eriol is looking for me so don't say a word." He whispered as they heard foot steps. Syaoran looked around quickly and ran down an isle of bookshelves and hide.

Syaoran peeked around the corner seeing Sakura looking in his direction. "As you were." He hissed and Sakura continued to read as the door opened revealing Eriol holding a deadly looking sword. "Princess Sakura, have you seen Syaoran about, we are playing a game." Eriol said looking to the sword and then to Sakura with his charming smile. "No, I'd check in the garden or upstairs, I believe I heard footsteps." She said. "His powers must have gotten stronger just from the few hours of him meditating, I can't sense his aura." He said almost to himself but Sakura listened nonetheless.

"Well, as you were and thank you for your suggestion."He said hastily walking out of the library. It was silent for a moment and Syaoran came out of his hiding place sighing. "Damn monster." He muttered. Syaoran heard the door opened agin and he closed his eyes and vanished making Sakura gasped. Eriol looked to her. "What was that?" Eriol asked with his head peering into the room. "I was reading, it's also the end of the book, very tragic." Sakura answered. Eriol raised an eyebrow and left the room running down the hall. Syaoran popped back into view and sighed.

"Wow, I actually did it." He said straightening his Chinese suit. Sakura giggled. "You are as cunning as you seem." She said. "Ah Princess more then you'll ever know." He teased. Sakura blushed lightly. "Are you teasing me M'lord?" She asked girlishly. Syaoran smirked. "Take it as you want, I must be on my way, thank you for your assistants." He said and ran out the room. Something in Syaoran wanted to tease Sakura even more since it was enjoyable to see her smile.

A smiled suited her best but he also liked her sharp words.

* * *

It was dinner time and Xiao Lang and Yelan were sitting at the table waiting for the teenagers to come. "Honey, there's something not right." Xiao Lang said looking to his wife. "Huh?" She asked looking to him confused as the food was now being set on the table. "Yes, there something evil amidst and I'm afraid it has something to do with Syaoran, he is weak at his stage I fear for his life." He confessed. Yelan took her husbands hand and kissed him.

"Don't worry my love, Syaoran will be strong."She whispered as Meling came in looking tried still from the traveling. Syaoran ran into the room and sat next to Meling panting. "I win." He said to her making her smile as Eriol walked in and stomped his foot. "You cheated." He said making the sword disappeared and sitting on the other side and then Sakura came in gracefully. Sakura looked over to Syaoran and smiled. Syaoran simply nodded. Meling looked to Syaoran. "So your giving up your ruin of terror for a pretty face?" She whispered as the tea was being placed on the table.

"No, she helped me win and besides I finally have all the worms I need and Eriol made the potion so we'll put the worms in her bed whilst she's in the bathroom. Wet, cool, and relaxed she'll never notice the worms until later." He grinned. Meling nodded and smirked. Eriol was about to eat but then asked as a black mist entered the room. Sakura stood guide as the mist took form. "Father." Eriol said standing up and bowing along with Syaoran showing his respect. "I see I come just in time for dinner." The great Clow Reed. Yelan and Xiao Lang stood and bowed.

Clow read stood tall and straight with long dark blue hair as Eriol with small round glasses, and a long graceful robe that bore the sun symbol. His hair was in a low pony tail as he smiled gratefully. Sakura stood and walked over to his bowing deeply. "It is a pleasure to see you once more Clow." She said. Clow smiled and looked to Sakura. "You have grown in a beautiful young blossom Sakura, it is a pleasure." He said as Sakura guided him to a empty seat next to her.

Eriol sat down and looked serious. "Well, this must be the next suitor on the list." Clow said looking to Xiao Lang. "As such, old friend, a very powerful card mistress." He said smiling to Sakura who smiled back proudly but not too proudly. Syaoran rolled his eyes and continued to eat. "Father I wasn't expecting you for another few weeks I hope you finished what you had to do." Eriol said seriously. "Yes, My son please relax you aren't in trouble, yet." He joked. Eriol sighed and smiled at his Father humor.

"Master Clow, how long well you be staying?" Meling asked. Clow smiled. "Well, I'll be here for a while, Syaoran needs to gather his power." He said looking to Syaoran who was shocked. "Your going to train me?" He asked. Clow nodded. "I thought you might need it for later matters." He said raising his eyebrow secretly as he usually would. "Would you bare it?" He asked. Syaoran was actually smiled making Sakura seeing his sweet smile was from his Father. Sakura blushed and looked to him bow.

"I would love too." Syaoran answered a little to cheerful making him clear his throat nervously. "And Eriol too, you haven't completely finished your training." He said. Eriol nodded. The door opened revealing Tomoyo holding a scroll and walking over to King Xiao Lang bowing. She past Eriol making Eriol turn to look at her. Clow looked to his son and then to Tomoyo and squinted to her curiously. "King Xiao Lang, the guest will be arriving tomorrow morning for the party tomorrow night." She said bowing once more as the king took the scroll and read down the guest list. "Mmm." He said. "Very well." He said handing the scroll back to Tomoyo who bowed and walked out of the room. Eriol was trying to control himself around his Father.

He would have suspected by now, he was no foolish man. Syaoran looked to Eriol and then to Sakura who was talking with Clow.

* * *

Syaoran lied cold in silent in his room, although he couldn't sleep his eyes were closed. Kimari wasn't in the chamber, she was out hunting once more. Syaoran thought it strange from her hunting so much, he didn't question it though. The party was tomorrow night and his Mother and Father expected him to dance. He had already planted the worms in Sakura's bed and he was quiet surprised to not hear her frantic screams of fear and shock, but he also brushed that thought away. He was thinking of the formless evil and for some reason, he felt a sudden since of dread for having been sick so long and not being able to train.

"You shouldn't think so much, you might get lost."

Syaoran shot up from his bed and waved his hand making his curtains draw back revealing a woman standing at the window. Syaoran pulled out a Persian knife and held it firm to the woman. The woman stood she was wearing a very form fitting purple suit that clung to her like a second skin showing her curves and muscles and her hair was tucked back inside a tight hood and her face was covered by a demon mask that stopped at her mouth. And her lips were as red a blood. She walked over slowly and smooth and Syaoran got out of his bed and held the knife to her throat.

"Now, Now, I come in peace." She said in a honey smooth voice that made Syaoran sick. "Be gone, you are not welcome here." He hissed. The demon woman scoffed and kicked the knife out of Syaoran's hand and punched him in the stomach so quickly he couldn't react. "Not welcome, you invited me Syaoran Li." She spat darkly chocking him but then letting go after collecting herself. Syaoran gasped and coughed. "Well, then I just thought I'd show myself , I am Pravada, and your mine to control but I suggest you ready yourself." She laughed and disappeared into the night. Syaoran looked around shocked as his door opened revealing Eriol holding his staff.

"I felt a demonic aura." He said. Syaoran stood and nodded. "Well, the formless evil has a form, but who?" Syaoran said seriously as Eriol's key staff went back to a key. "Good question." Eriol sighed. "She called herself Pravada. She said she controls me, how so? I don't believe her, but we must stand guard whoever she's after she will she will make a move." Syaoran said. "Should I tell my Father?" Eriol asked. "He would already know, he acts like he knows nothing but he does, I saw him looking at you at dinner. I reckon he suspects you and Tomoyo."

Eriol sighed and looked away. "He is no fool." He muttered. "We must rest, we have a long day ahead of us." Syaoran said walking back to him bed as Eriol bid him good night.

* * *

The next morning the quest had arrived and Eriol, Meling, Syaoran, and his parents were at the door greeting them. Syaoran shook hands and bowed until he thought his back would split in half. Meling was flirting with all of the prince's that passed the hall and the Kings and Queens respected Xiao Lang and Yelan for inviting them. Eriol was to busy thinking of weather or not his Father had discovered his secret lover, and merely the thought made him worry.

Sakura awoke the next morning covered in worms but she wasn't screaming of shouting she was beyond that so she made her way to the bathroom with a fury and came down to breakfast seeing the tables completely filling with the quest who Sakura greeted before getting to an empty seat beside Syaoran. Sakura sat down and looked to him with an angry flush on her face. "I knew you wouldn't turn in your ways." She whispered. Syaoran turned to her and grinned. "Well, you look radiant this morning I bet the slimy worms gave you a good clean." He said.

Sakura scoffed and didn't say another word to Syaoran as he flirted with the princess with ease whilst the others princess he tricked didn't speak to him at all. Meling was talking to the Prince of Don in the Yuu kingdom his name was Zachary that were old friends. As the day progressed Sakura spent most of her time with the servant Tomoyo who was helping Sakura ready from the party in a few hours.

Tomoyo clutched her stomach and opened the closet with a pained face. Sakura looked to her with concern. "Are you quiet alright? I have something for period cramps." Sakura said. "No Princess, it's nothing." Tomoyo bowed. "It's just a pain." She said. Sakura nodded and looked to the black dress. "Do you think Prince Li likes black?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo sighed feeling the pain leaving. "No, M'lady, Syaoran loves green." She said. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Syaoran?" She asked. Tomoyo's eyes widened and went to the floor bowing.

"Oh, Princess excuse my saying his name, I was out of line, please don't punish me." Tomoyo pleaded. Sakura went over to her and smiled. "I would never dream of it, please don't be so formal, if you may called Prince Li by his first name then you may call me as such." Sakura said kindly.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said standing up with the help of Sakura who nodded. "You must be more then a servant to Prince Li." She said. Tomoyo nodded. "His like a brother to me." She said in a small voice. "He always treated the servants as equals, he said there is no such thing a noble blood but noble people and we all should be consider equals." She smiled. Sakura giggled. "Well, He may be kind to you but he is a mystery to me, first his kind and flirtatious and then his cold and . . . immature." Sakura said clutching her pink shell necklace.

"Syaoran, made a promise and he intends to keep it, he will like you soon enough." Tomoyo smiled picking out a white dress and Sakura shook her head to it. "How can you say that?" Sakura asked shocked. "Because I know what two people from different worlds are capable of." Tomoyo said softly. Sakura smiled. "You think I might have a chance with him?" She pressed on. "Love is very powerful and can be dangerous but Syaoran might, you must be yourself, you act very ladylike but I know that your as adventurous as he is." She said.

Sakura nodded and laughed. "Sipping your tea and speaking so formally was like trying to eat a rat." Sakura made a face and Tomoyo laughed and pulled out a green dress that was strapless and long with a see-though shimmering train in the back. "Well, let us try green." Sakura said and Tomoyo smiled and nodded.

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol were in the training room practicing there sword play. "I see Sakura was mad at you agin." Eriol huffed blocking Syaoran's attacks. "So." Syaoran panted and flipped backward as Eriol sprang forward. "You have mood swings with her, first your kind and then your," Eriol paused and jumped in the air and flying behind Syaoran and kicked his butt. Syaoran turned panting and rubbing his bottom. "Cold." He finished. "I don't like her, Eriol. I'm not going to break an oath because you think I should be nice to her." He mocked. Eriol sighed and sheathed his sword.

"Fine be that way, your sisters may have bound you to this oath but they didn't say not to try to find someone." Eriol panted and sat down as Syaoran put away his sword in realization. Syaoran sat with Eriol and looked to him. Eriol was obviously angry but if wasn't about Syaoran or Sakura. "What's the matter?" Syaoran asked seriously. Eriol's face saddened but he looked away. "Is it Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked worried for his friend.

Eriol didn't deny it so he nodded. "I can't stop thinking about her, Syaoran, she's inside of me." He said putting his hand to his heart. "Now that my Father is here I can't not think that he suspects us."

Syaoran nodded. "I won't lie old friend," Syaoran began. "I don't think your Father will understand, he is a very proud man, he may put you into exile and have Tomoyo killed." He said. Eriol sighed trying to hold back pained tears that were ripping him up inside. "I knew this would happen, but I continued." He said. "But you never know he might except this, he loved your mother who was a commoner." Syaoran said trying to be cheerful.

"This was before marriage laws against royals and commoners, now it's all about blood, pure blood, bad blood, hybrid blood, nothing was damn blood!" He said furiously. "And that's why I don't wish to share his name, I wish to use my Mother." He finished. "Eriol, you have to be ready from this as I have to be ready for this evil and anything that will happen." Syaoran said firmly. Eriol nodded. "I just fell like I'm dying without her with me, it hurts even to breath and thinking about her just makes it even worst." Eriol stood and looked to the sky from the window. "Come we must ready for the party, Father excepts me on time as a prince should." He said rolling his eyes. Syaoran chuckled.

* * *

The Ballroom was decorated and filled with the guests talking, the food was in a buffet line and tables in a circle away from the dancing floor. Syaoran walked in with his head held high, his hair was slicked back with one stubborn strand handing in his face, he was wearing a black Chinese suit that had a dragon on the back and his clothes moved with him as he was in a comfortable pair of black flat shoes. Eriol's hair may have been short but it was pulled into a small low pony tail with a black ribbon he was wearing a black tuxedo as he walked with Syaoran as smoothly and proudly. Syaoran and Eriol stopped at the top of the room where the thrones were and bowed.

Tomoyo was in the back round looking to Eriol who didn't see her in the room in a gray simply dress so that she didn't disgust the guests. The last of the princesses walked into the room with grace attracting all the princes attention except for Syaoran and Eriol who were whispering. Meling was wearing a blue Chinese dress with her hair in a elegant bun arrange with flowers and other hair pieces. And then a princess caught Syaoran's eye. It was Sakura she was wearing the long green dress she picked out and her hair was down and slightly curled making it bounce when she walked and her lips were accented with a light pink color.

She wore green heels that clicked through the room over the murmuring room of people adoring her beauty. "Wow." Syaoran said to Eriol who smirked. Meling smiled. "Well, Syaoran I suppose you can lay off her from the rest of her visit." Meling whispered to him and walked away. Syaoran looked to Meling and then back to Sakura who past him without a glance leaving her sweet vanilla scent in her wake. Syaoran blushed and brushed it off and looked to Eriol who bowed to Sakura. Sakura stopped and bowed to Xiao Lang and Yelan who smiled.

The music started waking Syaoran out of his daze of Sakura. "Princess Sakura looks very beautiful tonight." Meling commented agin as Eriol and Syaoran sat down at a table on the far end as people began to dance to the classical music. "Maybe so." Syaoran said waving a servant to come over. The servant sat down some wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Eriol picked up the cool bottle and looked to the label. "White wine?" Eriol said raising an eye brow. Syaoran nodded and took the bottle. "It was given to me when I was ten when grandfather died and so I make as toast." He said opening the bottle that popped with a slight fizz coming out as Syaoran served everyone.

"What are we toasting too?" Meling asked lifting her glass. Syaoran thought for a moment and smiled. "To power, to health, to true love, and family." He said and clinked there glasses together and drank the wine. Meling smiled and looked to Syaoran who smiled too. "It's sweet." Eriol laughed. Syaoran nodded. "Good, because I'm not one for bitter wines."

"Come, Meling let's dance." Eriol said taking Meling's hand and guiding her to the dance floor. Syaoran sighed and continued to enjoyed his wine and then looked to the corner of the room seeing Tomoyo smiling and bowing to the royals serving them and then he turned to his Father that was looking to him firmly and then to where Sakura was sitting on the other side of the room. Syaoran turned his head quickly and sighed gulping the rest of the wine in his cup down. Syaoran waved Tomoyo to come over and jogged over. "Yes?" She said blushing slightly embarrassed from there last encounter.

"Tomoyo could you take this wine to my personal cellar." He asked. Tomoyo bowed and capped the bottle but before she walked away Syaoran grabbed her arm gently. "I know now." He said and motioned Tomoyo it sit and she did so. "How much do you know?" Tomoyo whispered with fear. "Don't fret, I will not tell, and I know all. Please be careful. Clow Reed looks kind but he is very powerful." Syaoran advised and Tomoyo stood with the bottle in hand and bowed. "Please tell Eriol I have to see him tonight, on the roof top." Tomoyo said and Syaoran nodded. Tomoyo turned and walked away but Syaoran called to her once more. "Yes?" She said slightly relieved "I'm glad you found him." Syaoran said kindly. Tomoyo gave him a slight smile and bowed. Syaoran sighed and stood walking over to the other side of the room where Sakura was.

Sakura was watching the guest dance a strange dance that she couldn't do although she wasn't short of invites to dance she stay put studying how to do the dance. Syaoran bowed to Sakura. "Why aren't you dancing?" Sakura asked looking away from Syaoran who sat next to her. "Well, it is of law that the princess who was chosen suitor to the prince must dance first, not many know of this law but if it only between the family and suitor." He said with confidence.

"But I don't know this dance, I've never seen it before." Sakura said looking to Syaoran nod. Syaoran chuckled. "I don't see how you don't, being as fine dancer as you are." He said. Sakura ignored his comment. "This, Princess, is the Li Waltz, it was created by my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great Grandfather," Syaoran paused seeing the shocked look on her face. "That's a lot of greats." She said and Syaoran continued:

"Yes, but then the dance was lost for about 100 years and then my Great-great-great-great-great grandmother found the dance in textbook in the library and began teaching it to all of the family, my sisters took to the dance more then me, they met there future husbands that way." Syaoran finished. "Your palace really is old." Sakura smiled. Syaoran nodded and stood offering his hand to her. "Might I have the pleasure of the first dance, Princess?" Syaoran asked with a slight bow. Sakura took his hand and curtsied.

Syaoran gave Sakura a slight spin and they went into a waltzing position. "Now, I'll show you so try to listen carefully." He said and Sakura nodded and followed him as they made quick steps to the music. Syaoran spin Sakura around once more and there hands touch palms on palms and they both turned away and Syaoran's hand circled around her waist making her blush when he dipped her and brought her up slowly with there eyes connecting. Syaoran and Sakura waltzed around the floor and every other step was a slow spin. Syaoran spun Sakura around once more with her back touching his chest. She blushed furious feeling him take her arm that was outstretched and put is around his neck a little as the same arm around her body.

Sakura closed her eyes savoring the moment and Syaoran took her waist and flipped her over. She opened her eyes surprised and laughed as they dance around the room. "Good." He said as they departed and slide around each other and then he took her hand and spun her continuously as was everyone in the room and then he stopped and dipped her once more. Sakura looked to Syaoran her face slightly flushed as Syaoran brought her back up and then slowly went around the room.

Syaoran stopped at Eriol and nodded to him and then switched partners. Sakura giggled and danced with Eriol doing the Li Waltz that she now got the hang of. Syaoran and Eriol spun Sakura and Meling agin making it Eriol and Meling, Syaoran and Sakura agin. When the music ended Sakura was panting. "See, that wasn't so hard." Syaoran said walking off the dancing floor with Sakura and sitting back at the small table they were sitting at. "It's a very demanding dance of control and intimacy." Sakura blushed the last part. Syaoran nodded. "Somewhat, there been a tragic history of the males in my family being slightly romantic and female crazed." He sighed. Sakura laughed. "Well, you can't say your female crazed." She said. Eriol walked over with Meling who was smiling. "You dance very well Sakura." Eriol commented. "Oh, Eriol, I have something important to tell you." Syaoran said taking as pulling Eriol away from Sakura and Meling.

"What are you going on about?" Eriol asked looking to his friend confused. "Tomoyo wishes to see you she said on the rooftop, I believe she's already there waiting for you." Syaoran whispered. Eriol hearts quickened even more. Eriol nodded and walked away passing his Father who was dancing with Syaoran's Mother. Clow looked to Eriol who was going to the servants exit for something.

"Where is Eriol going?" Meling asked sitting next to Sakura while Syaoran was on the other side sitting down. "Um . . . it's a Crescent moon, he has something to collect from the flower fields, you know Eriol and his magical studies." Syaoran lied. Sakura looked to Syaoran feeling like it wasn't true but Meling simply nodded buying the lie.

Syaoran clapped his hands together and grinned. "Shall we eat something, I do believe the cook maybe chicken buns." He said and waved a servant to come over.

Eriol rushed up the stairs and went to the tower of light were the ancestors were said to have made that tower to purify the palace daily from evil spirts. Eriol opened the door and stepped on top the slanted red roof and walked carefully to the other side there a small square flat base was. Eriol looked down seeing Tomoyo looking out to the dark horizon with her hair blowing in the window. "Tomoyo!" Eriol called and floated down to her. Tomoyo turned to Eriol and sighed walking closer to him.

"You called for me?" Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded. "I wanted to tell you something." She said slowly clutching her stomach. "What is it that you wanted to tell me? you seem so angry and confused, why were so in pain last time I saw you? What's the matter?" Eriol couldn't help but ask these question all at once. "Eriol-" But Eriol kept asking if she was okay. "STOP!" She shouted and Eriol fell silent "Eriol I'm . . . . . . . .

* * *

**OOH! CLIFFHANGER! Well, I thought this would be good for Halloween now, but don't worry I'll updates soon, I promise. And thank you all for that review for the last chapter. That was my favorite chapter and I worked really hard on the flashback, so thanks. And I hope everyone likes this chapter too. Happy Halloween 2006!**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**The formless evil, Part II**

* * *

**(Last time in chapter 7):**

Eriol rushed up the stairs and went to the tower of light were the ancestors were said to have made that tower to purify the palace daily from evil spirts. Eriol opened the door and stepped on top the slanted red roof and walked carefully to the other side there a small square flat base was. Eriol looked down seeing Tomoyo looking out to the dark horizon with her hair blowing in the window. "Tomoyo!" Eriol called and floated down to her. Tomoyo turned to Eriol and sighed walking closer to him.

"You called for me?" Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded. "I wanted to tell you something." She said slowly clutching her stomach. "What is is that you wanted to tell me? you seem so angry and confused, why were so in pain late time I saw you? What the matter?" Eriol couldn't help but ask these question out at once. "Eriol-" But Eriol kept asking if she was okay. "STOP!" She shouted and Eriol fell silent. "Eriol I'm . . . . . . . .

* * *

"Eriol I'm . . . dying." Tomoyo said looking into Eriol's midnight eyes. Eriol's heart broke once more with even more pain and confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked trying to hold back the pain. Tomoyo turned away. "I have to tell him, please let me." Tomoyo said in a soft voice.

_"_No, you can't he'll be in the way- but I - no!" Tomoyo said arguing with herself. Eriol looked to Tomoyo confused of what was happening. He felt like he was dying himself but a lot slower. "Tomoyo?" Eriol said stepping forward and taking her hand. Tomoyo turned around to Eriol and smiled. "Please understand, Eriol. I can't see you from this moment on, you have to stay away from me." She said. Eriol took her other hand and held it.

"But I can't_ not_ see you, I love you Tomoyo." He said softly but feeling like his soul was leaving his body. "Please understand." She pleaded once more caressing his cheek. "I don't understand!" He said letting her go and stepping back. "First you love me then you don't then you tell me your dying and I can't see you anymore, what is there to understand!?" He shouted not being able to hold in the emotion any more.

Tomoyo sighed. "I can't tell you because I love you and want to protect you." She said. "From what?" Eriol spat looking to Tomoyo angry. Tomoyo sighed and looked away. "Please understand." She whispered walking to him and hugging him. Eriol stood and then hugged her wrapping his arm around her waist and then he slowly broke the hug and caressed her soft cheek. "I love you Eriol, I'm so sorry lied to you." Tomoyo looked up to him and ran her thumb over his lips.

"Tomoyo, I-"

"Shh." Tomoyo hushed Eriol and kissed him softly. Eriol's chest was exploding with passion and love as he kissed Tomoyo back. Tomoyo broke away and stepped back and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered and went away. Eriol stood were he was and watched her leave.

* * *

Meanwhile Syaoran and Sakura were outside the ballroom on the balcony. They sat on the edge and looked up to the stars. "Your kingdom really is beautiful." Sakura commented. Syaoran chuckled and Sakura looked to Syaoran confused at his reaction to her comment. "Most of my own kingdom I haven't seen and have yet to see, how must I rule a kingdom I hardly know, surely you must agree." Syaoran said looking to Sakura. "Maybe so, but from what I have seen it's beautiful." She said agin. Syaoran looked up to the sky. "You see how the sky sparkles like a million diamond?" Syaoran said as Sakura looked up. "My sisters told me that the sparkles were the angels of heaven protecting and watching over us as God does, not only are they angels of God but they are your ancestors and family watching and protecting you, so when I look to the sky I see my sisters smiling to me." He said softly. 

Sakura smiled at what Syaoran said as he looked down. "Excuse me, I have said to much." He said almost in a guilty tone. "No it's quiet alright." She said. Syaoran turned and looked into Sakura's green eyes. "You are very easy to speak too, Princess." He said with a smirk. "So I have been told." She said. Syaoran sighed looked back feeling Eriol's aura falling into a void.

"I have often wondered Prince Li, if you would ever open yourself to me." She said. Syaoran looked back at Sakura and laughed lightly. "You know, Eriol never stops saying how wonderful and understanding you are, I am almost beginning to believe it, and I don't just say what I feel to anyone," Syaoran paused stepping down on the stone balcony ground. "I keep myself a secret most of the time because I wish to, if I tell you anything it because I think you should know." He finished offering his hand to Sakura and helping her down and his hand going to her waist keeping her from falling on her face.

Sakura looked up to Syaoran and blushed as he pulled away. "But don't think that I'm excepting you." He said agin and bowed walking toward the white curtains that covered the doorway.

"Wait!" Sakura said taking a few steps. Syaoran stopped feeling the white fabric touching his fingertips as he was about to pull it away and walk back into the ballroom. "I want to thank you for the dance and teaching me." Sakura said blushing. Syaoran turned and looked to Sakura. "I have never met a man like yourself, but I'll be waiting for you to judge me personally as I have taken time to do so with you." She said firmly.

"And your judgement of me must be?" He asked.

Sakura smirked. "I will tell you when I think you should know."

Syaoran smirked and walked over to her. "Cunning, I see." He said. "My brother always thought cunning to be fun." She said. Syaoran stood tall in front of Sakura. "Then how about this an official truce as long as your here that you and I may past judgement with each other." He said offering his hand and Sakura took it and they shook. "As of now Princess Sakura Kinomoto you are being judged." He said and Sakura nodded. Syaoran took a step closer to Sakura and caressed her right cheek and leaned toward her.

"Let the game begin." He whispered in her ear softly making her blush furiously with a shiver of pleasure going threw her body. Syaoran then kissed Sakura's cheek and turned away walking back to the ballroom. Sakura stood and sighed touching her cheek. "Let the game begin." She said and blinked finally.

* * *

Eriol walked out of the ballroom feeling like he was lost. He had never felt so much pain in his life all at once. Tomoyo was dying but she wouldn't say why, then she said they can't see each other agin, and then she's talking to herself. Eriol was so confused and he whipped away a tear that streamed down his right cheek. 

Eriol looked ahead seeing his Father sitting on a bench obviously waiting for him. Eriol stopped three feet from him. "Where have you been?" Clow asked looking to his son firmly. Eriol thought quickly. "I was in the servant's kitchen drinking some water." He lied. "Don't lie to me Eriol." Clow said. Eriol looked to his Father and walked past without another word. "You were on the roof weren't you?" Clow asked. Eriol stopped and turned. "Why do you ask questions that you already know the answers to, Father?" Eriol said annoyed. "Because I want to hear it from you instead of reading your mind." He said.

"Leave me be." Eriol said with anger and walked away. "Don't turn your back on me Eriol!" Clow shouted making Eriol stop. "You were with that girl that you cried and mourned over for three years." He said. Eriol froze. "I was with no one." He said. Clow's hand curled into a fist. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Clow's voice boomed through the hall making Eriol turn around.

"It was that girl you saved and took to your room three years ago in England, the one you were sneaking out in the late hours of night seeing." He said. "You were spying on me?!" Eriol shouted. "So you do not deny seeing her, this commoner, this woman, Tomoyo Daidoji, is it?" He said firmly. "How do you know her name?" Eriol asked almost in a whisper of shock. "I had a servant watch over you, they said you came back to the palace smelling of flowers and sweet perfume, you were always smiling and happy." He said. "How dare you!" Eriol shouted walking closer to his Father challenging him.

"And now that you see her agin you think me stupid enough to think I don't know you've been reunited and have been seeing her?" He said.

"I do as I please." Eriol said coldly. "Your a Prince, you do what you are destined to!" Clow shouted. "I'm not a puppet to be control!" Eriol shouted back. "She's a commoner, surely you remember your place and hers." He said. "I LOVE HER!" Eriol shouted violently making his Father wide-eyed.

"I love her, Father and there is nothing you can do to stop me from loving her, she is more noble blooded then anyone I have met, you would never understand. That's why I didn't tell you Father." Eriol paused breathing heavily. "You never said anything of Mother's place even if it was before this horrible time where love is only arranged and forced. I can't believe you would make this rule of exile and death, well then damn you Father, let the world of the royal _noble blooded_ people know that I am madly in love with a maid, a servant!" He said furiously and ran away from his Father who stood shocked at his son.

* * *

Night fell and Syaoran couldn't keep himself from thinking of Sakura and her kindness and cunning. Syaoran touched his lips still feeling her soft skin on his lips. He hadn't seen Eriol and he knocked on the door but he wouldn't answer. Syaoran had a feeling his Father found out and they argued and fought about it. But the rest of the night at the party was peaceful and fun, he supposed. Sakura danced with his Father and other princes who were drooling at her beauty. 

Syaoran turned around to his left in his bed and looked to the window. "It's a lovely night isn't it." A dark airy female voice said at the end of the bed. Syaoran sat up taking hold of his long Persian daggar. "Pradava." Syaoran said coldly. "That's no way to speak to me Lord Syaoran." The demon smiled. She was once agin in the dark purple form fitting outfit and the demon mask cover her face except from the tip of her nose and her lips that were red as blood.

"Leave, your are not welcome here." Syaoran said. The demon laughing wickedly making Syaoran stand walking over to her gripping the daggar. "Must I repeat, it was you who invited me in your kingdom." She said darkly. "I would never do so as to invite you." He said just as darkly and calmly as Pravada did. "You still haven't learned." She said standing in front of Syaoran who stood unafraid.

"Well, then you must first learn to respect me." She said and snapped her fingers. Syaoran heard a scream. "I'll be taking your beloved cousin and I'll be waiting for you to be ready until then." She said and vanished as Syaoran ran out his room and down the stairs hearing Meling frantically screaming. Syaoran crashed into Clow and his Father and stood running to the courtyard. "Meling!" He shouted reaching for her.

Meling was in her red sleeping grown with her hair out, she was being carried away by a black mist. Syaoran took out his sword and waved it making himself lift off the ground as Eriol and Sakura appeared between him reaching for Meling. "Meling give me your hand!" Syaoran shouted in a panic.

Meling reached and vanished. Everything slowed. The guest watched with fear and concern knowing that Syaoran had problems after doing something he shouldn't have. Syaoran fell to the ground lightly with Sakura and Eriol by his side. Syaoran felt like he was slipping away. Syaoran growled making Sakura back away in fear. The growl got louder and Eriol went to Syaoran and grabbed his arms. "Syaoran look at me, don't let her control you." He said quickly. Syaoran shouted in which became a roar. "Syaoran stop!" Eriol shouted as Syaoran's Mother and Father came to him. Syaoran stopped shouted and fang and claws formed on his and his eyes turned completely into black orbs.

"Syaoran please calm down." Yelan pleaded to her son. Syaoran pushed then off and roared once more with a gray fur rapidly growing on his arms. Kimari walked up to her master and sat watching him transforming. Syaoran looked to Kimari and growled making the wolf step forward. Sakura took out the hope card and walked out to Syaoran with her hands slightly glowing white. Syaoran breathing began labored as if he was fighting for control.

Sakura stepped slowly over to Syaoran holding her hands out. "Sakura no!" Eriol shouted and Syaoran turned to Sakura growling. Sakura looked to Syaoran softly and touched his hands that suddenly turned back to his normal hands. Sakura's power touched him completely and he was Syaoran once more. Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes for a moment and fell to the cool grass. Sakura went down to him and touched his cheek as Eriol and the other went over to him.

* * *

**HA, HA, I made you guys think Tomoyo was having a baby. But that was the Halloween trick what do you think? And what will happen next now that Syaoran and Sakura called a truce, and Clow knows of Eriols secret affair, and Meling is kidnapped, ooohh. What will happen next. Thanks for everyone who reviewed I hope you stick around I'll be updating soon. **

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**The Curse**

* * *

The very next morning the guest left at once by order of the King and Queen for there safety and they gladly left. Sakura stayed by Syaoran's side in his room watching him tossing and turning, he was completely pale and his sickly look came back. Sakura couldn't help but feel worried, Syaoran was turning into what looked like a demon of some kind. Eriol come to visit Sakura only to give her the elixir to help Syaoran and food for Sakura who stayed there watching him with pure worry. It was lunchtime when Syaoran finally stopped crying out in pain. Sakura watched him looking to his face that calmed. Syaoran eyes fluttered opened seeing Sakura looking to him.

"Where is Meling?" He asked trying to sit up but Sakura led him back down. "Eriol's looking now with his magical circle." She explained quickly. "Who was it that took her?" Sakura asked. "This is a formless evil, it's in a female body she calls herself Pravada." Syaoran said as Sakura handed him some water he gladly drank. "A formless evil named Pravada?" Sakura said confused. "I have to train." Syaoran said sitting up completely. "Your aren't ready, Prince Li. Your still very ill." Sakura said standing up along with Syaoran.

"I won't be weak and beaten down, or have Meling killed." He said sharply walking past Sakura who followed him. "Please understand, Meling won't want you sick." Sakura said. Syaoran turned and looked to Sakura kindly. "I thank you for being me to my senses, a moment longer and I would have lost my soul completely." He said. "Lose your soul?" Sakura said confused. Syaoran leaned toward Sakura and kissed her cheek softly and turned away heading to the training room. Sakura stood shocked once more and blushing at another kiss from Prince Syaoran Li.

* * *

Syaoran found Eriol there training harder then ever in the large room and they trained releasing there anger and frustration Eriol felt like he himself was dying slowly. He hadn't spoken to his Father and hardly to Syaoran who showed concern and Eriol respected that. Night finally feel and Eriol and Syaoran lied side by side panting from all there training.

"He knows now." Eriol said finally to Syaoran who looked shocked. "And he will never understand." Eriol whispered as they finally caught there breaths. "What of Tomoyo? how come she wanted to see you?" Syaoran asked looking to the ceiling. Eriol tried to hold back the tears of pain in his eyes. "She told me that she was dying and the we couldn't see each other any longer." He said slowly. "She dying?" Syaoran said sitting up looking down to Eriol who closed his eyes with a tear sliding down the corner of his eye but he whipped them away quickly.

"I don't understand, then she started conversing with herself, I can't do this Syaoran." Eriol said sitting up and looking to his friend who was listening. "I want to end this pain exploding in my chest, I want to die so badly so that I don't feel the pain." Eriol said with tears slipping from his eyes. Syaoran felt terrible, he was worried for Meling as was Eriol but he was also worried of Eriol who was in such heart ache.

"How can she be dying, I sense nothing inside her." Syaoran said. Eriol looked up with his face stained with tears as he took his blue handkerchief and whipped his face. "I can't either, but she wasn't lying." He said. Syaoran looked away confused. "Eriol you have to be stronger. You have to see her soon." Syaoran suggested. Eriol looked to Syaoran emotionless. "I can't, she won't see me." Eriol said lying back down. "Then what will you do, fall out of love with her?" Syaoran said with a hit of anger.

Eriol looked to Syaoran firmly. "If I must." He said. Syaoran stood. "You can't do that, you love her so much, you can't just not love her, this is true love, your giving into Clow's will." Syaoran said. "What do you know of true love and you can't even stand the suitor you have." Eriol said back coldly.

"We have called a truce." Syaoran said nervously and then wishing he hadn't spoke at all. Eriol looked to him surprised. "Your kissed her didn't you?" Eriol said. "No." Syaoran said quickly. "I don't mean officially, you kissed her cheek as you would do to a special female." Eriol said almost finding this amusing. Syaoran blushed and turned away. "We are judging each other, nothing more." Syaoran answered.

"I see." Eriol said slowly. "But you know that her coach is coming soon, she will be leaving." Eriol said darkly. "That maybe so, but I don't care." He said. Eriol nodded. "I will be in the library studying, if you go to dinner please tell Mother I'm not hungry." Syaoran said walking out the room and headed toward the library.

* * *

Sakura sat by the fire place with a pile of books on her left as she read intently. The story was about a girl being a secret killer and she found love in a young man who found her wounded under an oak tree. Syaoran opened the door seeing Sakura sitting on the Persian rug at the fire place wearing a black dress with long sleeves. Syaoran shut the door and Sakura looked up and stood bowing.

Syaoran waved his hand. "Don't be so formal." He said and Sakura sat back down as Syaoran disappeared into the isles of bookshelves looking for a book. "M'lord I've been meaning to ask you about this Pravada." Sakura called and Syaoran peeked from an isle looking to her. "And?" Syaoran said going back to the what he was doing. "Well, I think I found something you might be interested." Sakura said shyly and Syaoran walked over to her holding to very large old books.

Syaoran sat from Sakura and put the book down that kicked up a small dust cloud. Sakura smiled slightly as Syaoran looked to her interested. "Well," Sakura began shutting the book she was reading and picking up a small book. "Here." She said sitting next to Syaoran as he looked to the page on Pravada. "It wasn't much but it's what I found." Sakura said as Syaoran looked to the graphic drawing.

"It says of course that Pravada is a formless black mist that can control the body, but the only problem is that the evil is so terrible it takes a lot out of the human body and it dies, also Pravada has been around for thousands of years, many people died trying to rid the evil from there lands but no such luck, then Pradava was locked away and released into the world looking for human's to control. The only problem is who is Pravada's controlling and why?" Sakura finished. Syaoran nodded.

"You didn't find anything on it's power?" Syaoran asked closing the book with a sigh. Sakura shook her head. "Eriol couldn't find the dark aura or anything even I couldn't, but it must be someone here since it's talking about being invited into the palace." She finished. Syaoran sighed agin.

"How can I save Meling if I can't even find the bastard who took her." He said frustrated. Sakura looked to Syaoran and touched his hand hoping to comfort him. Syaoran looked to Sakura surprised but she just smiled and lightly gripped his hand. "Don't worry, I'll help you." She said softly. "Why? after everything I have done to you." Syaoran said blushing at Sakura's softly warm hand. "Well, my Mother always said that someone being mean to you is a way of affection." Sakura teased and Syaoran blushed even more with drawing his hand.

"And my older Brother is some what like you, so I can forgive and forget." She smiled. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and looked to the book she was reading. "The world?" Syaoran said picking up the book and looked to the cover. Sakura blushed and nodded. "I know it's a romantic novel." She said shyly.

Syaoran grinned. "It's one of my favorite books." He said. Sakura looked to him shocked. "Really?" She asked. Syaoran nodded flipping threw the pages. "My sisters read it to me and played the parts, I enjoyed it more reading it but it was fun nonetheless." Syaoran answered. "What about the story of the Beauty and the Beast?" Sakura asked quickly suddenly excited that Syaoran and Sakura had something in common.

"Yes!" Syaoran said excitedly. "I loved that, I saw the play for it as well."

Sakura and Syaoran looked away from each other feeling slightly embarrassed and shy by there sudden out burst of excitement. "Might I see the card you used on me to stop my transformation?" Syaoran asked in a whisper. Sakura nodded and took out the card and handed it to Syaoran who took it and looked. "They look like Eriol's cards but there not, I have never heard of The Hope card." He said handing it back to Sakura who put it away in a hidden pocket in her dress. "I created it." Sakura said.

"No wonder Eriol says your powerful." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. "I'm still learning to use then a little." She said looking to the books around them. Syaoran winced in pain and gripped his wrist and Sakura looked seeing a black aura covering his hand. Sakura took Syaoran's hand her light covered his hand making the pain go away. Syaoran sighed and looked to Sakura. "White magics?" Syaoran asked still holding Sakura's hand. Sakura nodded.

Syaoran and Sakura looked into each other eyes for a moment. Sakura blushed and looked down to Syaoran lips as if she was secretly asking for a kiss but Syaoran broke away and stood up. "Prince Li." Sakura said suddenly as Syaoran sat down in the red chair that was facing the fire place.

Syaoran looked to Sakura. "How did this curse come to being?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked away from her and slouched in the chair looking into the fire. "Why do you wish to know?" Syaoran asked darkly making Sakura shiver. Sakura thought for a moment and then looked to Syaoran.

"Because I want to help you, I can help you. I see that you may seem calm and content but I know you wish that your sisters were here with you. I see the pain in you eyes when you look to you friends and your parents, you feel like you're the only one who ever cared for them and now someone you love is missing from this evil and you feel weak and helpless because of this demon inside you. I can help you." Sakura said.

It was silent the only thing that was heard was the fire crackling and the wind blowing outside.

"My sisters found there husbands and were to go to there kingdom for meet there parents but there was a battle being fought by bandits and evil greedy men, My Father was still on his travels but approved of the four Princes nonetheless receiving a letter of how happy they were. I begged my Mother countless times for me to go with them to protect them since the battle was close, but she told me to stay here. I was furious and my sisters told me not to worry, but of course I did.

When I was fourteen Eriol show me a spell to change your body into an animal that could give you the power you wanted but it was also a curse, once you created this animal, in my case a wolf, you'll slowly become the wolf if your not pure of heart and mean to do the spell in the name of good. I was desperate and angry with my Mother for not letting me protect them so I did spell and the power was like . . . a rush, a wave if you will. But as I left I found my sisters and there future husbands murdered by the bandits and there men, over come with rage and hatred my power grew dark and strong and I almost killed the men but the spell ended and I was still in the animal state of mind I have beaten all the bandits and men badly.

Then when I returned home the power from the animal was killing me inside, the pain lasted for weeks making me sick and bedridden for months, I was trapped in my body as I was battling with the monster, but I couldn't defeat it because of my anger and hatred and sadness. I missed my sisters and I hated my Mother for not letting me protect them. This happened about seven months ago." He finished.

Sakura sat in shock of the tragic story. Sakura walked over to him and went to her knees placing her hands on his thigh looking to him as he looked to the fire with anger. "Since then doing my magic's would pain me." He added. Sakura took Syaoran's hand and looked to his glassy eyes seeing the tears he was fighting back.

Sakura and Syaoran were silent for a moment as Syaoran looked to the fire. Sakura brought her hand to Syaoran's cheek making him look at her. "It's all right now, you can let it out." Sakura whispered as a tear slip slowly from Syaoran eyes. "They just left me knowing that they would die." He said as another tear slid down his cheek and onto Sakura's soft hand. Sakura looked to Syaoran who stood and walked over to the fire place.

"They just left me knowing." He whispered and turned to Sakura who walked over to him. "It's all right." She said. Sakura embracing Syaoran comforting him as he cried furiously. Sakura and Syaoran went to there knees. Sakura smoothed Syaoran's hair as he embraced her tighter sobbing even more into her arms. "It's all right. " She whispered as she felt Syaoran suddenly go heavy, he was asleep. Sakura waved her hand and a blanket covered then as she guided him to the floor and she lied with him looking to his tear stained face. She thought that Syaoran looked so cute when he was sleeping like a little boy. Sakura smoothed the hair from his face and she closed her eyes falling asleep with him.

* * *

The morning light shined into the library and a small beam of the light onto Sakura and Syaoran who were on the floor. Sakura had awaken about one hour before but she didn't move, Syaoran looked so peaceful. He must have been having a pleasant dream. Syaoran moaned softly and turned on his back. Sakura looked to him as this eyes began to move as he was waking. Syaoran's eyes suddenly snapped opened and he gasped sitting up. Sakura wasn't alarmed but she lied there watching the small glow of the flame in the fireplace. Syaoran looked around seeming confused and then he remember what happened last night.

Sakura turned on her back and sat up. "How are you feeling?" She asked kindly. Syaoran blinked and looked to the blanket and then to Sakura and then to the books that were as they were last night. "I'm fine." Syaoran said a little colder then he meant and stood up and headed toward the door. Sakura didn't mind she just watched him walk to the door. Syaoran stopped and turned a little.

"Meet me on the top floor at sun set." He said seriously and Sakura nodded and he left the room. Syaoran shut the door and sighed. Why had he told her? He thought to himself over and over agin but for some reason he didn't regret it like he thought he would.

* * *

Later Eriol and Syaoran were in the training room once more, Clow watched them train and gave them instructions and tests, Syaoran could see the difference in Eriol's relationship with his Father, he didn't even look at him. Syaoran figured Clow was battling with himself weather to follow the law. When Clow finally left because he had something to do with Yelan in the ballroom Eriol shouted and ran his tough sword into the tiled floor. Syaoran turned and looked to Eriol panting in frustration.

"He hasn't come up with a chose." Syaoran said knowing why Eriol was angry. "He knows the law yet he disobeys it like I have done, fine then I will but myself into exile and kill Tomoyo myself." He said coldly although his heart wasn't into killing Tomoyo. "Eriol stop it, this isn't the answer." Syaoran said looking to Eriol who sat in front of the sword. "It's hopeless, my friend." He whispered mournfully

"You weren't in your room last night I was looking for you." Eriol said changing the subject. "I was in the library . . . with Sakura." He said blushing embarrassed "Mmm, I hope nothing . . . happened." Eriol said raising his eyebrow's. Syaoran blushed even more and turned away. "It was nothing. I told her what happened, she claims she can help me but we will see." Syaoran said trying to sound unimpressed. "You must have stayed with her all night, your Mother was beginning to think you left." He said.

"It's nothing." Syaoran said sitting next to Eriol and pulling out his sword."She also found something about Pravada, she must be in the castle posing as someone we know mostly likely a servant or guard." Syaoran said. Eriol groaned. "I just hope Meling's not dead, I can't sense her aura." He said. Syaoran nodded. "Nor I, but we have to look around the castle. It's only a matter of time before things begin to unfold, she'll reveal her plan but not after she tries to cloud our minds." Syaoran said and Eriol nodded in agreement.

* * *

HAPPY THANKGIVING! I hope everyone likes this chapter tell me what you think. And I hope everyone has a blessed Thanksgiving. Remember to review.

Peace.

Sakura123


	10. Chapter 10

**Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Pravada's control**

* * *

It was just about sun set and Sakura was heading to the top floor near the tower. Sakura opened the door feeling a cool rush of fall air. Winter was coming closer and closer by the passing day. Syaoran stood on the top stairs looking to Sakura firmly. Sakura was wearing a blue kimono and her hair was in a bun. "I'm here." She said. Syaoran said nothing but he extended his hand. Sakura took his hand slowly as he lead her to the roof. Sakura gasped seeing how high up she was. "Are you afraid of heights?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, It's just surprising how high up we are." She said. Syaoran turned and smiled softly . "Come, I want to show you something special." He said leading Sakura up on the roof that went up another ten feet. Syaoran helped Sakura as seeing that it was harder to move in a kimono. "It's here, take my hand." He said and Sakura took his hand but then a small gust of wind blew Sakura's hair out of the neat bun and into the wind. "Oh, My hair clip." She gasped using her other hand to catch it.

Syaoran pulled Sakura up on the very top of the roof. "Ready?" He asked almost excited. Sakura nodded smiling brightly and Syaoran took her hand and lead her to the edge of the roof. Sakura gasped looking at the beauty and the forest and town houses that were scattered though out the kingdom. Sakura turned seeing the river that turned into a stream that snake in the flower fields and the garden in the back everything.

"It's all so magical." Sakura said looking to Syaoran who had a pleased look on his face. "I come here when I want to be along, Eriol and Meling know but my sisters and parents didn't." He said taking Sakura hand as she looked over the edge keeping her from falling. "Why would you show me this?" Sakura asked looking to Syaoran confused. Syaoran grinned. "Well, I thought it was right thing to do and besides you thought my land beautiful I thought you would like to see what I see." He explaimed cooly. Sakura smiled once more and looked out into the horizon.

"Prince Li, I would have never guessed in a million years that you have a kind heart." Sakura said looking to Syaoran who stood with his hands behind his back. "I would have never guessed in a billion years you weren't self-centered." Syaoran said back making Sakura smile. "Well, maybe we do have something in common." She smiled. "Like what?" Syaoran asked in an unbelieving voice. "Well, we both had self-centered vein, rich and power mad suitors." She said in a matter-a-fact way.

Syaoran laughed and Sakura smiled. "That's the first time you actually laughed." Sakura smiled and Syaoran looked away blushing a little. "Well, I suppose your right about the suitors, all the girls here were all giggly and flirtly and . . . sexual." He said making a face. " 'Oh, take me I'm all yours my prince.' " Sakura teased and Syaoran nodded. "Exactly." He said. Disgusting worthless females." He said and then looked to Sakura who simply smiled. "No offence." He added.

"Completely understandable. All of my suitors were trying to take my first kiss because they thought I actually was interested and-" Sakura stopped feeling she said too much. "Um . . . forget the first kiss part." She said shyly. Syaoran raised his eyebrow and nodded. "It is forgotten." He said and Sakura sighed. "I just thought they were rude and overly confident and disgraceful." Sakura said folding her arms. Syaoran nodded. "Well, what are you hobbies?" Sakura asked wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Music, reading, and marshal arts." He said simply. "And yours?" He asked. Sakura blushed. "Well, reading, dancing, and flower collecting." She said feeling shy at what she said as the end. "Flower colleting?" Syaoran said confused. Sakura nodded. "How is this done?" He asked a little interested. "Well, I have a book that has these see through covers that press's the flower and keeps it beauty even thought its dry, I just simply pick the flower and put them in the book." She exclaimed. "I'd like to see this book some day." Syaoran said.

"Then you shall." She smiled. Syaoran and Sakura fell silent it wasn't an awkward silence, for it felt like they had said enough as the sky darkened.

* * *

Meanwhile Eriol was in the basement of the palace looking at old spells and jars filled with potions and ingredients, he was looking for a potion for Syaoran to keep the beast within at bay. Eriol muttered something in Latin as he was looking down the wall for the shelf that had the herd he was looking for. "Ah." He said discovering the herb and putting it in a silk cloth and into a small basket he sat on a table across the way. Eriol picked up a piece of parchment and looked down the list and nodded looking to the jars.

"Why are you down here?"

Eriol turned hearing the silky voice that belonged to Tomoyo who was shutting the door. "Tomoyo." He said surprised at how she was dressed. Tomoyo was wearing a dark purple kimono, her hair was down, and her lips were a red like blood. "I was just looking for something." He said amazed at her sharp surreal beauty. Tomoyo smiled mischievously. "I can't seem to part with you, Eriol." Tomoyo said slowly looking to Eriol. Eriol sat on top of the small table and folded his arms. "I thought you didn't wish to see me." He said seriously.

Tomoyo gave an airy laugh and looked to Eriol. "Let's make this an exception." She whispered pulling the bowed of her kimono. Eriol looked to Tomoyo confused as she took slow steps toward him. "W-what are you doing?" Eriol asked standing up as Tomoyo continued walking over to him slowly.

"I just want to see you." She said and the cloth touched the floor. Eriol backed away. "Tomoyo this isn't like you." He said slowly backing away as Tomoyo took off another ribbon cloth that fell to the floor. "I know you love me Eriol." She smiled softly. "Yes, but why are you undressing yourself?" He said nervously. Tomoyo's kimono opened slightly as she was about three feet from him. "Because, I can." She said letting the kimono robe fall off her exposing her naked form. Eriol stopped and took off his cloak wanting to cover her.

"Tomoyo please." Eriol said but Tomoyo took the robe and threw it to the ground. "I know you want me, Eriol." She said closing in on Eriol. Tomoyo took his hand in hers and smiled. "Don't deny me." She said. Eriol pulled Tomoyo toward him and he furiously kissed her breathing in her sweet scent and feeling her warm softly skin beneath his hand. Eriol thought he was dreaming. Tomoyo broke away from Eriol and teased him with her lips knowing he wanted still to kiss her.

Tomoyo and Eriol slowly lied on the floor and Eriol looked to Tomoyo not even believing this was happening. Tomoyo smiled lied down and Eriol bended over and kissed him. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his neck and turned him on his back.

"Tomoyo." He panted looking into her eyes. "Shh." She said putting her index finger on his lips and she kissed him once more. Eriol caressed her cheek and then he gasped but Tomoyo continued to kiss him and a pink mist transferred from her mouth to his and his facial blood veins popped up as he gasped trying to breath but Tomoyo continued to kiss him hard now and unloving. A moment later Eriol lied motionless on the floor.

Tomoyo got off Eriol and sat down sobbing and then she looked to him and touched his lips and then his cheeks and she left his side gathering her clothes.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura were at the dinner table eating. Eriol was about an hour late. Xiao Lang and Yelan were happy to see that Syaoran and Sakura were sitting at the table without arguing or insulting each other but they were still worried for Meling still. Eriol opened the door rubbing his neck. "Your late." Syaoran said looking to his friend. "I must have fallen asleep." He said. "In the potion cellar?" Yelan asked surprised and Eriol nodded. "Strange." He said. "What were you doing?" Clow asked looking to his son concerned.

"I don't remember, I do remember I was getting some items for Syaoran and then I remember-" Eriol paused seeing the flashing memories of Tomoyo taking her cloths off and speaking to him completely naked and kissing him but he decided just to sit and eat if he could.

"What?" Syaoran asked. "It's nothing." Eriol said with a sigh as he served himself. But as Eriol ate he couldn't stop thinking about Tomoyo and what she was doing was she really there in the cellar, naked with him? Eriol blushed slightly at the thought. But what Eriol noticed more strangely was that Syaoran and Sakura were getting along, although they didn't really speak to each other too much it was obvious that they talked and sorted out there differences.

* * *

Syaoran went to Sakura's chamber that night Sakura was looking to the window from her vanity. For some reason Syaoran felt the sudden need to be in her company, it was pleasant. "Ah, Prince Li." Sakura smiled as she was brushing her hair at the vanity. Syaoran nodded and looked to the night stand seeing a tatty brown book. Sakura watched Syaoran threw the mirror as he opened the book seeing the flowers and that were labeled. "There beautiful." He said looking to Sakura who looked back at him.

"Thank you, I saw the flowers in the field and I have to get some of the flowers." She said. Syaoran turned the page and stopped running his fingertips lightly over the pages. Sakura stood and walked over to Syaoran wearing her white silk night grown with a light cotton rode she wrapped around her not wanting to expose herself. "Do you like that flower?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked up to Sakura and nodded. "The jasmine means something to me." He said.

"What?" Sakura asked looking to the flower.

"Energy and happiness." He said slowly. "That what my sisters had."

Sakura smiled as Syaoran turned the page seeing a cherry blossom. "Cherry Blossom, Sakura." He said looking to Sakura who nodded. "My mother's favorite flower, that's why she named me Sakura." She said. "Your Mother must be kind hearted." Syaoran said almost to himself. Sakura nodded. "Yes, my Father said when he first met her, he was her new suitor and he went looking for her in the forest. My Mother was quiet the adventurous type, when my Father called for her she fell from tree on him, She's clumsy but Father didn't mind he just simply said he thought an angel fell from the sky." She smiled.

Syaoran chuckled slightly at the story. Syaoran turned the page seeing a plum blossom. Sakura took the book from Syaoran and smiled. "This was a gift from a dear friend when I was small." She said. Syaoran winced and touched his hand and Sakura looked down at him. "Are you alright?" She asked setting the book aside.

"Something's wrong." He said. Sakura's eyebrows creased with confusion. "Ahhh!" A terrible roar shook the castle. In a flash of white light Sakura's star staff appeared in her hand as Syaoran's green sword, they both ran out of the chambers and to the main hall seeing Clow lying on the floor and Eriol standing over his with his staff at his full power stage. "Eriol?!" Syaoran asked running over to him. Eriol lifted his head and frowned. Syaoran stopped seeing his eyes glowing yellow. "Sakura look out!" Syaoran shouted as a fire ball appeared before Sakura. Syaoran took Sakura into his arms and the blast hit his back.

Sakura gasped seeing Syaoran closed his eyes trying to fight the pain. "Oh God." She gasped as Syaoran panted letting her go. A dark mist covered around Sakura and then Syaoran and went to Eriol who bowed as the mist took form into Pravada who was wearing the demon mask still but was covered in a string of beads covering her body. "Pravada." Syaoran hissed. "How dare you!" Eriol hissed ready to attack but Pravada touched his arm.

Eriol seem to melt in pleasure and he bowed. "Eriol, please Syaoran is a guest." She smiled. "What did you do to him?!" Syaoran shouted. "Ha, I had someone do me a favor." She grinned. "And now I have the whole royal family of the Li clan in my hands." She snickered and it turned into a evil laugh. Sakura summoned the Freeze card putting the cold ice on Pravada. The coldness covered the demon for a moment as Sakura called the card back, but as she did so the ice shell broke and fell to the floor.

"Card Mistress Princess Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto clan, well I see you know how to use your cards, but elements won't work on me." She growled but Syaoran jumped up to Pravada but a strand of beads wrapped around Syaoran, but he cut through it with his sword and Eriol jumped in blocked his attack. Syaoran backed away looking to Clow who was being taken away. "Syaoran!" The servant Rika called. "Rika get back!" Syaoran shouted but all the servant around him disappeared. "RIKA!" He shouted.

Sakura gasped and then thought of the only thing that could do. Sakura called upon the Fly card turning her staff into a winged staff. "Li, come this way." Sakura said flying over and taking Syaoran's hand. Sakura called the Though and they went through the castle. Syaoran looked to his home fading as he held onto Sakura. "Pradava you have just claimed a grave." He whispered to himself and looked ahead.

* * *

Syaoran stirred in a dark chamber in a king sized bed. The room a lite with few candles and a large closed window shutting out the light. Sakura opened the door to the chamber holding a book. She looked to Syaoran who moaned softly in his sleep. It had been a full day since Pravada had attack. Once Syaoran and Sakura reached the Kinomoto palace Syaoran fainted at the main hall, so he slept.

Sakura walked over to the night stand and set the book down as she saw Syaoran grip the bed sheets. She turned and blew out a candle making the room now dark. Syaoran opened his eyes slowly seeing Sakura turning away. Syaoran sat up and took her hand. Sakura gasped and looked to Syaoran. "Where am I?" He asked letting go of Sakura's hand. "Your in my palace now, you fainted when we got here, you've been asleep for about a day." Sakura exclaimed looking to Syaoran's back not seeing the wound from the fight.

Syaoran looked down and starting thinking back on everything that happened. "I told my Mother and Father, you are welcome here." She said. "I can't stay long, I have to save them." Syaoran said seriously looking up to Sakura who nodded. "But you can't, your not well with that demon inside you." Sakura said. Syaoran gave a frustrated sigh and looked to the small beam of light coming from the window.

"But," Sakura began agin getting Syaoran's attention "I have found a powerful spell in the library."

Sakura turned and picked up the book and opened to the page of the spell. The book glowed as Syaoran look to it read the instructions. "A separation spell?" He asked looking to Sakura who sat next to him. Sakura nodded. "It's dangerous and it may take hours to part with the demon but it'll help." Sakura said. Syaoran looked to Sakura softly. "Thank you, I would have never used this type of spell." He said. Sakura smiled.

"I gave you my word and I kept it as so, but please be careful, I'll get the ingredients you need, but you must eat something, I'll bring something to you and we can speak more of this later." She said. Syaoran closed the book and nodded. Sakura took the book and set it on the night stand and looked back to Syaoran. "I'll help you save your family." She said and kissed Syaoran's cheek and left the room. Syaoran brought his hand up to where Sakura kissed him and blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile Touya, Kaho, Sakura, and the king and queen were sitting in the living room. "How dare you put us in danger, bring a half-demon in the palace!" Touya shouted at Sakura. "I did not, his not even half. It was a curse and it's a part of him but it's not permanent!" Sakura shouted back.

"Sakura who is this Pravada?" Sakura's Mother asked. "It's a formless evil that kills everything and anything, It has taken his family and his best friend Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa, I won't abandon him because of Touya, I gave him my word that I would help him!" She shouted in stress. "Sakura calm yourself." King Kinomoto said calmly and Sakura sat down and fiddled with her pink shelled necklace.

"So, you want to help Prince Li, although you hate him and save him family?" Touya asked. "I don't hate him." Sakura said firmly looking to her brother. "There is some very dark magic within the boy, we can't risk Sakura getting hurt." Kaho said finally. "But Pravada might track him down, he can't fight with this beast in him." Sakura protested.

"So you really think this spell will work?" Nadishiko said. Sakura nodded. "I haven't seem it done but I read about it and I know the risk, it might kill him,but his strong and I believe in him." She said softly as the end. Nadishiko looked to her Husband who nodded. "Very well, we well aid the Prince, but Sakura I won't have you killed so please protect yourself." Her Father said as Sakura stood up and bowed respectfully.

* * *

Later Syaoran was looking out the window out to Sakura's home seeing the trees and the village people. Everything felt like her and for some reason it relaxed him. The chamber door opened with Sakura holding a tray of food. Syaoran didn't look away from the window it amazed him too much of the peacefulness of the kingdom. Sakura looked to Syaoran who seemed interested in the sights he was seeing.

"I brought you some fruit, I didn't think you'd want anything too heavy." Sakura said walking over to him. Syaoran backed from the curtain letting in the moon light. Syaoran just looked to the fruits and then to Sakura who sat it down. "I have talked with my family and they will let me help you, they think me helpless sometimes." Sakura said looking out to the village where the peopled were cheering and dancing.

"Why are they celebrating?" Syaoran asked picking off a grape and eating it. "Oh, well I suppose there was a wedding, see how the bride dances with the white fans." Sakura said pointing to the pretty woman dancing. Syaoran looked seeing the woman smiling to the man that was dancing with her. "Your land is very peaceful." He said taking an orange wedge from the tray and eating that too.

Sakura smiled. "Yes I suppose it is."

Syaoran turned away from the window and looked to the door. "I would like a tour of your home." He said. Sakura nodded. After Syaoran finished eating Sakura repaired his cloths and they walked through the halls. "And this down here in the training room, My brother Touya and his friend Yukito spend most of there time training, you can use this room when your ready for the spell. And up here, come with me." Sakura said taking Syaoran's hand.

Sakura and Syaoran walked up two flight of stairs. Sakura opened a chamber room revealing her room. "This is my room." She smiled as Syaoran walked in looking around at the white room. It had an airy feel, it was white with small hints of pink and paintings of calligraphy. Sakura's bed was large with light pink sheets and her vanity held her personal things and ahead was a balcony. Sakura opened the doors letting the cold air fly in. Syaoran looked around the room slowly smelly and feeling Sakura all around him.

Syaoran turned seeing Sakura looking to him with a soft smile. "This is my favorite place." She said as Syaoran walked over to the balcony. Syaoran looked out to the horizon seeing snow coated mountains and the forests. Syaoran was surprised as he walked to the edge of the castle. "It's wonderful isn't it?" She smiled. "It's like a dream." He said almost to himself.

Syaoran looked to Sakura who looked back to him. Sakura took a step to him and looked down. "Prince Li, I wanted come with you to save your family." She whispered looking to Syaoran in his brown eyes. Syaoran then looked away from Sakura. "Do you think me helpless?" Sakura asked making Syaoran look to her touching his cheek.

"No." He said. "I believe your stronger then you let on."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other for a long time. Syaoran could feel his heart beating rapidly and his knees slightly going weak at just looking to Sakura. Sakura took Syaoran's hand and stepped closer to him she could feel Syaoran warmth traveling through her body. Syaoran and Sakura's face inched toward each other. Syaoran could feel Sakura's sweet breath on his lips. He felt like he was spinning.

Syaoran's other hand touched Sakura's waist. Sakura blushed and there lips almost touching.

"Sakura?"

Syaoran and Sakura broke away and looked seeing Touya at the door. "Yes?" Sakura asked walking toward her brother. "It's late, you should be in bed, we can't have you sleeping late." He said. Syaoran looked to Touya and he looked back. "So you must be Prince Syaoran Xiao Lang Li of the Li clan." Touya said. Syaoran bowed and then walked over to him. "Princess Kinomoto speaks often of you." He said firmly. Touya nodded and looked to Sakura.

"Good." He said to Syaoran who walked past him. "Well, I must retire." He said and left the room.

* * *

Sakura lied cool and silent in her room thinking of that kiss Syaoran was about to give her. Just thinking about it made her blush. But she was also worried for him, the spell was dangerous and might kill him, but how? would there be pain? or would his soul be ripped from his body? Sakura turned facing her balcony when she heard whispering voices outside her door.

On the other side it was Touya and Syaoran. "I warn you Prince Li, you might not survive the spell." Touya said seriously handing Syaoran a leather bag. "I'll take heed to your warning but I have to at least try, I won't betray my family." He said with a hit of confidence in his voice. Touya nodded and went back to his room a Syaoran went to the Kinomoto shrine. Sakura got out of her bed and followed Syaoran hiding her aura as best as she could.

Syaoran walked over to the plates and markers of Sakura's ancestors. Syaoran lit incense's and bowed. "You may not know me but you know my plight, help me." He said and looked up and he saw a faint glow and nodded. Syaoran opened the spell book and looked at how to set the circle. Sakura watched in the distant's. Syaoran turned and sat in the circle he made and then took a knife and cut his hand and the blood covered his hand and he placed the bloody hand on the floor.

Syaoran sat down and didn't move for moments. Sakura walked over and then stopped seeing the dark aura re-tracking itself from Syaoran and slowly began to form a body.

"Princess, stay back." Syaoran said feeling Sakura's aura now. Sakura backed away and left the room scared as she heard a growl. Sakura went to her room and fell asleep but still felt uneasy. The next morning Sakura awoke and went to the shrine seeing Syaoran was still were he was and the wolf-demon was form. Syaoran stood and the demon spoke.

"_I gave you power why do you banish me?_" It growled and hit Syaoran. Syaoran stood firm. "Begone, I won't be controlled." Syaoran said darkly. The demon growled and clawed Syaoran across the chest. "_I'll make you pay!_" It shouted and clawed Syaoran across the face. Syaoran looked to the demon. The Demon growled and scratched Syaoran's shoulder making the blood run down his arms. "Prince Li!" Sakura shouted running to him and Syaoran lifted his hand and ran it threw the demon. Sakura stopped seeing the demon vanishing.

Touya came in the room and smiled. 'He really did it.' He thought pleased but mostly surprised. Sakura gasped and ran over to Syaoran who was covered with scratches and blood. "Sakura!" Touya called and ran over to her taking her wrist. Syaoran sighed and the circle disappeared and then Touya let Sakura go. "Your hurt." She said looking to Syaoran's bleeding lips, arms, and everything else.

"Sakura heal him, I'll be back." Touya said. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "I have to get Yukito, his better at his then I am." Touya said leaving the room. Sakura sighed and sat down with Syaoran looking to him concerned. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Syaoran looked to his hands and a green aura covered it. "Perfect." He answered and winced at the cut on his shoulder.

Sakura sighed and lifted her hands admitting a healing magic to Syaoran's body. Syaoran just sat there as the wounds vanished and his cloths repaired once more. Syaoran and Sakura looked to each other for a moment and then Syaoran stood along with Sakura. "Your trained in a marshal art, are you not?" Syaoran said looking to Sakura who nodded. Syaoran swept the floor with his leg knocking Sakura over.

Syaoran looked down to her. "Lets see what you got." He challenged getting into his fighting stance and Sakura flipped up and went into her fighting stance. Sakura kicked forward and Syaoran caught her leg spinning her arms hitting the ground. "Surprise me, Sakura, remember were still judging each other." He said in his fighting stance. Sakura growled and flipped up and jumped over Syaoran and she punched his back surprising him with her speed and she took his arm and flipped him over.

Syaoran looked to Sakura and smirked. "Strong for someone so small." He said and took Sakura's hand and flipped her over and Syaoran stood and kicked Sakura blocked but stumbled back. Sakura frowned and Syaoran and Sakura began in a battling dancing by punching, kicking, blocking and flipping each other over.

Touya came in with Yukito seeing Syaoran flipping Sakura on her back and putting his foot on her chest. "You shouldn't get her mad." Touya said walking over as Syaoran took his foot from Sakura's chest. Syaoran bowed and then helped Sakura up. "And why's that?" Syaoran asked. "She might eat you." He joked and Sakura blushed turning away. "Come with me and Yukito, we'll heal the rest that was taken away from the monster." Touya said and Syaoran nodded and turned to Sakura and bowed and then gave her a look of confidence.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Li palace Eriol was bound to the throne as Pravada sat down creating her soliders to fight for her. "Eriol, Eriol, such a pity your so weak." She sighed as Eriol looked aimlessly ahead with his eyes still glowing. "Let my son go!" Clow shouted. Pravada scoffed. "And when did you care, Clow Reed? the most powerful magician in the world now look at you, merely a rat in a cage." She laughed. Clow looked to her darkly. "Leave him be." He said once more. "So that you my exile your only child?" Pravada said. "What?" King Xiao Lang said looking to Clow. "So yes, they don't know." She smiled.

"Know what? What are you talking about?" Yelan asked furious. "Oh, no need, I'll tell you what I'm talking about, Clow's son has given his heart to a servant girl, Tomoyo Daidoji, does that ring a bell." She grinned touching the beads on her. "What?" Meling said looking to her. "Yes, he kept it a secret, I would love to have you chat with her but she's . . . busy at the moment." She smiled. Eriol grunted and began to move. "Tomoyo." He said. Pravada turned and growled. "Oh, this really pisses me off to no end." She stood and walked over to Eriol who's eyes were going back to normal. "Now, I need you Eriol." Pravada whispered in his ear.

"Tomoyo?" He said as his mind went into the throne room but everything was different no captives in the room or anything, it was just Tomoyo and him. "Please Eriol stay with me." Whispered Pravda using Tomoyo's voice and bewitching Eriol's eyes to think it was truely Tomoyo. Eriol looked to his hand seeing that he wasn't bound. "Where is Syaoran?" He asked panic looking around. "There fine, it's only us here." She said brushing her lip against Eriol's.

"Tomoyo I-"

"Shh." She whispered and kissed Eriol. But back in the actual ballroom Clow was shouting for Eriol to wake up, he couldn't use his magic in the cage he was in. Eriol once again was tricked as the pink mist transferred from Pravada to Eriol who gasped but then opened his eyes that were glowing yellow once more.

"Why are you doing this to him?!" Meling shouting and pounded on the cage. Pravada looked to Meling and then sat back on the throne. "Because, he is my next body, this female body is weak and can only last one more tranformation." She said. "She was fun while it lasted."

* * *

**Bum, bum, bummmm! What will happens next. Okay I decided to update this next chapter because some people have chainsawswink, just kidding. But FYI I won't be updating for a while so this time people wait. I've been having a little writer block so bear with me. But what will happen next? Oooo! and remember to wait people I'll be a little while longer so just check every now and then but in the mean time check out my other storys, lots to read if interested. Thanks for your comments, I love hearing from you guys.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**The truth**

* * *

The next day Syaoran was getting ready to leave the Kinomoto kingdom, he felt Eriol's aura with dismay along with Meling who must have been furious. Syaoran looked out the window of his chamber it was high afternoon and he was leaving at night, it was easier that way. Sakura opened the door seeing Syaoran looked to the horizon. "Your leaving tonight aren't you?" Sakura asked. Syaoran turned to Sakura and nodded. 

"Pravada's gained in power and forces, I can feel it." He said seriously as Sakura walked over to him. Syaoran took his hand off the curtain that was giving a cool golden glow in the room. "I'm coming with you." She said. "Why? You don't have to." He said. "I want to!" She said a little louder then she meant to.

"Very well, but I won't be able to protect you." He said. Sakura nodded. "You don't have to, I'll follow your lead." She said taking Syaoran hand and holding it. Syaoran looked to Sakura in her eyes. "Why to you continued to come to me?" He asked as Sakura looked back to him.

"Because, I see what you are. Your letting me in, I see your heart opening to me." She said softly. Syaoran withdrew from Sakura and looked to firmly. "Do you think me stupid?" He said. Sakura shook her head. "I kind you kinder then you let on, you don't have to run from me, I can be trusted." She smiled slightly amused. Syaoran turned away from Sakura. "Don't think of it as a weakness, I'm pretty sure you've been this way to at least one suitor." She said sounding cheerful. "No, They weren't worthy." He said in a whisper.

Sakura walked around to Syaoran and lifted his chin. "Then try and let me." She said. Syaoran looked to Sakura as he never looked to her before, his heart was beating faster and slower and he felt weak at her touch. Syaoran and Sakura stood close to each other. Sakura looked down and smiled. Sakura and Syaoran's faces inched toward each other. Syaoran could feel Sakura breath on his lips and his hand slowly touched her cheek and he tucked back a stand of hair that was in her face.

Sakura blushed lightly and Syaoran and Sakura's lips brushed against each other teasingly. Syaoran and Sakura looked to each other for a moment and then there lips met. Syaoran had never felt anything like it. His body was screaming in pleasure was Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Syaoran hands wrapped Sakura small waist as they parted and kissed once more savoring each other's sweet taste.

Syaoran and Sakura broke the kiss and caught there breath and Syaoran hands caressed Sakura's cheek and he kissed her once more. Sakura felt like she was in a romantic novel but it was real and these feeling were real. Sakura's finger went though Syaoran's soft hair and he parted the kiss once more and his hand took her with there fingers lacing in each other. Syaoran and Sakura gave each other a quick kiss on the lips once more and Syaoran then kissed Sakura's neck softly. Sakura shivered with pleasure and they kissed each other once again with more passion.

Syaoran finally let go knowing that he should. Without another word Sakura left the room feeling shocked that she had done that. Syaoran stood where he was feeling frustrated with himself letting Sakura into him. His heart was beating faster at the thought of her he could still feel her warm frame against him still. "Why am I doing this?" He whispered to himself and then looked to the mirror in front of him looking to his reflection.

Syaoran turned away and sat on the bed and meditated.

Sakura went into her room and touched her lips, she had never let someone touch her as he did and she loved it, she loved him. Sakura sighed and folded her arms and sat on her bed with the current memories of Syaoran flashing in her head continuously haunting her.

* * *

As night fell Syaoran went to Sakura's room looking to her peaceful sleeping form. He had never felt like this before, did he love her? Was she the one? Syaoran looked to the balcony and opened the door and walked onto it and jumped off flying with great speed into the night. Something worried him about these feeling and who Pravada really wanted. 

Syaoran stopped at the entrance of the village over looking to the now darkening Li palace. Syaoran sighed and looked through a hole in the large fence seeing people being killed. The very sight made him sick. Syaoran looked to the side of the fence and ran drawing his sword and killing the dark soldiers and running to three others cutting off there heads. The fog of the day was great cover as Syaoran made his way to the palace wall. Syaoran looked to his left and then his right making sure that he wasn't seen or followed.

Syaoran had many places and escape routes in the palace walls and outside them. Syaoran pushed a block and crawled through putting it back in place, now he was in the court yard. 'This is far to easy.' he thought uneasily knowing that Pravada would have enchanted the palace making it harder for Syaoran to get to the throne room.

Syaoran turned and then the block moved once more, Syaoran turned his back to the wall and drew his sword slowly readying himself to cut the demon's head off. The so-called demon gave a small grunt and stood. Syaoran was about to strike but the demon shouted him name. "Prince Li, it's me." Sakura said holding up her hands as Syaoran was about an inch away from cutting her head off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Syaoran said in a harsh whisper looking around making sure no one heard Sakura. "I told you I wanted to help you and I wasn't leaving you." Sakura protested firmly. Syaoran's eyes lowed and he sighed. "Fine, but stop calling me Prince Li, you sound like my dead great-great- grandmother." Syaoran ordered coldly and Sakura smiled knowing he was really being nice. "Okay, Syaoran." Sakura blushed with hear name passing her lips making Syaoran suddenly weak at the knees. "Just don't say a word." He said turning to Sakura and looked around. Sakura nodded Syaoran walked over to the door entrance to the palace and when he opened the door it was swallowed by water that was forming.

"A water territory." Sakura gasped touching the water with her hand becoming wet. Syaoran growled. "She's turned everything into a maze." He said almost to himself. Sakura look to Syaoran and nodded. "We have go though." She said as Syaoran sheathed his sword. Sakura took a step but Syaoran didn't move looking helplessly to the water. "What? You can't swim?" Sakura asked as she took off her kimono revealing a silk pants and a small shirt. Syaoran looked to her and blushed. "Of course I can swim." He said looking away from Sakura.

"Then what's the problem?" Sakura asked confused. "Nothing." He said taking off his hand guards and shoes. "Ready?" Sakura asked and both Syaoran and Sakura stepped into the water being lifted off the ground Syaoran spun around and looked to his left and right and then turned seeing the door closing. Sakura was swimming forward to the top. Syaoran and Sakura surfaced the water panting. "I-It's c-c-cold." Sakura gasped. "Shh, b-be q-quiet, N-now take a d-d-deep breath and f-f-follow me." Syaoran said shivering and Sakura nodded and they both took deep breaths and dived back under the water.

Syaoran turned seeing how slow Sakura was going and he took her hand seeing a door. Syaoran could feel his eyes beginning to close but he stayed focused on the door and when he got there he motioned Sakura to help him push and as they pushed the door the cold water was trying to drown him. Syaoran swam back as Sakura was still push. Syaoran pushed himself forward and pushed the door open making the water drain out in the next room which looked like the training room. Syaoran and Sakura fell the floor with the water pushing them as they gasped. Syaoran growled shivering and smoothed his hair from his face.

"I hate swimming." He said. Sakura laughed shivering. "You don't like getting wet?" She asked panting and shivering at the same time. "Not really." He said standing up and looking around the room seeing the weapons on the wall. "This looks like the training room." Syaoran said rubbing his chest so to warm himself. Sakura looked around and then gasped seeing dark mists turning into the dark demon.

There were completely black with deformed faces and there eyes glowed a dark yellow. Syaoran got into a fighting stance forgetting about how cold he was. Sakura summoned her staff and the sword card and held it firmly. "_Mistress Pravada sends her greeting_." The demon said in a voice that seemed to echo the room. Syaoran didn't move. The other demons growled and hissed at Sakura as her blade was radiating with white magic. "Are you here to talk for fight?" Syaoran said darkly and the demons charged after the two. Syaoran moved in arms in a complex pattern and struck the demon down with on fist ripping his insides apart making it fall to the ground.

Sakura blocked the kick of the demon by cutting off it's leg and then slicing it in half. Syaoran finished the last one and waited. "Come, we have to leave this place." Sakura said looking to Syaoran who sighed gathering his energy. "Not yet." He growled and another deformed demon came at him. Syaoran shouted and kicked the demon with a powerful force and stomped on it breaking the ground and killing the demon.

Sakura looked to Syaoran shouting as he touched the handle of his sword. More of the demons appeared in a file of at least one hundred. Sakura gasped and looked to Syaoran who went to one knee still holding his sword handle. "Syaoran I can't fight all of these demon." Sakura said with fear. "You don't have to." He said and within a half a blink Syaoran was standing on the other side of the demons as they fell to the floor. "She's playing with us." Syaoran hissed looking to Sakura who paled with shock.

"What style was that?" Sakura asked walking over the dead demon bodies. "It's called the Wolf Strike, my Father taught me it." Syaoran said looking to the window seeing it was still dark even though it must have been morning by now. Sakura nodded. "Come, this way." Syaoran said taking Sakura's hand and leading her to the servants exit. Sakura and Syaoran ducked into the called door seeing the gray stone forming a tunnel.

"Where does this lead?" Sakura asked. Syaoran waved his hand and torches bursted into flames giving them light. "This should lead us to the Throne room." He said and began walking. "Stay close to me." He said and Sakura took Syaoran arm looking around still holding her star staff. "I could use The Loop or The Through cards." Sakura suggested. "She's expected that, and besides she wouldn't make it _that_ easy." He said and Sakura nodded and Syaoran and Sakura went into a spiral going up.

It must have been thirty long minutes of them walking. Syaoran stopped and looked to the stairs. "Something's not right." Syaoran whispered. "Huh?" Sakura said looking up to him. "Sakura go back." He ordered. Sakura turned and walked back the other way and then She gasped as she stood in front of Syaoran who folded his arms. "A loop." He muttered. Sakura looked to the floor. "Well, there's only one way to get through this." Syaoran said out loud. Sakura looked to him confused and he turned and touched the wall with his hand going though it.

"A warp loop?" Sakura asked. "Yes, a loop with a weak spot. Come this should take us where we need to be." He said and Sakura and Syaoran slipped though the wrap and was spun into the throne room. Syaoran looked up seeing Eriol sitting in the middle of the floor holding his staff looking aimlessly into the darkness. "Well, looks like you found the warp in the loop. That was too easy, huh?" Pravada sighed crossing her legs and playing with her beads.

"You brought this upon yourself, what do you want?" Syaoran asked coldly. "Control." She said simply looking to her beads as if they had a sort of interesting effect. "You have none." Syaoran said. Pravada looked to Syaoran and chuckled wickedly. "Mmm, your wrong, I have control of your friends and family, I have control of this beautiful body." She smiled.

"A body which you have stolen." Sakura said finally. Pravada scoffed. "Yes, you assume much, but this body was given to me, by none other then Tomoyo Daidoji." Pravada said taking off the mask and revealing the face of Tomoyo and the red glowing eyes. Syaoran's month dropped with surprise "Yes, it's so easy to take control of people who want something." She sighed.

Eriol grunted and his staff shook. "What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked. Pravada smirked. "Well, to tell you the truth, I need a new body, this one is dying." Pravada said bored. "I can't use a body for so long so that why I have Eriol, his power and mine will be unstoppable and I'll rule on high as a goddess." She smiled walking over to Eriol and walked past him and was about five yards from Syaoran and Sakura.

Syaoran took a step back and touched his sword handle. "Miss Tomoyo was so heartbroken when she had to leave her lover Prince Eriol, it was terrible, but the pain was so tasty, I came to her whilst she was on her travels with her Father, I killed that stupid old man, and she asked me to take over her body so that she can protect the only thing she had left, Prince Eriol," Pravada paused hearing Eriol struggling with the spell that was cast upon him.

"Tomoyo was being courted by Prince Eriol?" Sakura asked shocked. "Yes, a sad twist of fate, Eriol longed for her every night and day, I could feel it even if he never acted as so, but Tomoyo, I took her body and she was the one that killed your sisters Syaoran, but I hold there souls," Pravada paused more.

"You bitch! once I get out of there, you'll be a bloody pulp!" Meling shouted across the room. Syaoran turned feeling relieved to see his favorite cousin safe, in a sense. "You know, I feel like Eriol doesn't like my spell." She said as Syaoran and Sakura looked back to Eriol who was gasped and this eyes were flashing from his now eyes to the dark yellow glowing orbs. "Very well, he needs to hear this anyway." The demon woman sighed and waved her hand.

Eriol stood and looked around. "Tomoyo?" He said looking to Pravada who was in Tomoyo's body. "I am not Tomoyo, I am Pravada, moron. But like I was saying, Tomoyo wanted me to take her body, but she wanted to stop realizing that seeing Eriol would mean trouble and she tried to keep you away, but you wouldn't listen to her, smart girl, really." She said looking to Eriol who stood his ground listening.

"Tomoyo knew I would have used her to get to Prince Eriol, so I did my best and threatened to kill him if she didn't or if that didn't work I would put Syaoran in a state of pain in which his heart would have bursted inside his chest."

Syaoran thought back to when his chest was hurting when he woke up one morning and Kimari was looking to him worried.

"So when I told Tomoyo to tell Prince Eriol to stay away from her and the she was dying she wasn't lying, if I change into her once more she will die." She smiled.

"Why are you doing this? you have no quail with us!" Eriol shouted angry. "Well, I do actually, I was created by men and woman like you and Syaoran, your anger and regret, your lack of that pitiful feeling you call love, that same anger that controls you making you fight and wage wars is what powers me, I am here because you made it so, I am your rage, your hate, your greed. Everyone you people have is rightfully mine. So it is my job to kill you all since you can't control yourselves, I'm just doing you a favor. And once I have killed all humans the earth will be born into a dark age of demon and monsters just like the old days." She said.

"You can't possible think that you can kill all humans, you haven't that power." Sakura said firmly stepping forward. "Oh yes, I do. Tomoyo has a small magic I can use and Eriol and Syaoran and Clow and every royal family of magical decent will be in the palms of my hands."

"Stop this!" Pravada said suddenly. Syaoran looked to her confused. "Shut up you stupid girl!" Pravada shouted to herself. "No, I can't let you hurt them." She said. "Tomoyo?" Eriol said taking a small step. "Eriol, please st-"

"Shut up I won't have you dead yet."

"Eriol please listen to me!" Tomoyo's voice pleaded. Eriol dropped his staff and ran to Pravada who was gasping. "Tomoyo!" He shouted as Pravada went limp and fell to the floor. Eriol went next the shivering body. The beads were snaking around the body tighter. "Tomoyo speak to me." Eriol pleaded not knowing what to do. "Eriol watch out!" Syaoran shouted as the snaking beads began to spray a dark purple mist.

Pravada started to laugh wickedly and her body rose. "YOU ALL WILL DIE, YOU DON'T BELONG IN THE LIGHT!"

The mist began to form the dark demon all around the room as the other who were caged floated upward with Pravada. "Syaoran!" Meling shouted. "Meling, hold on!" He said drawing his sword looking to the demon continuing to form on after another none stop. Eriol summoned his staff back to his hand and stood with Sakura and Syaoran.

"This is even worse then I thought." Sakura said and Syaoran and Eriol looked to her then back to the demon who were growling and roaring readying themselves for battle.

* * *

Well, took me a while to get this chapter but what does everyone think. I'll update ASAP, but I didn't want to update during the Holiday's because I thought it might ruin them but I thought I'd put this up and I hope everyone likes it.

Peace.

Happy Holiday's

Sakura123


	12. Chapter 12

**Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**The final battle**

* * *

Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol stood around each other in a circle as more and more of the demons summoned by Pravada appeared ready to fight. Syaoran's heart was beating with fear from seeing the great number forming before his eyes. How was he to fight these demons and take back him family? How was he to kill Pravada? more and more questions seemed to rush through his head. "Eriol, I have your back." Syaoran said looking to Eriol in the corner of his eye. Eriol turned and looked to Syaoran and nodded.

"Don't think, Prince Hiiragizawa, that your little magic's are going to stand up against my demonic power, you are mine to control!" Pravada called from across the room. Eriol snarled at Pravada and as the demon attacked Syaoran. Syaoran drew his sword and cut the demon in half and it disappeared into a smoked. "THUNDER!" Sakura cried holding her star wand into the air and the white blasts struck a few hundred of the demons but more and more appeared. Syaoran jumped and flipped into the air fighting with the demon's cutting them with ease as Eriol was using his staff.

The three fought for another five minutes before reuniting themselves in a circle, back to back. "I can't keep this up." Sakura panted hitting a demon. Syaoran didn't say anything as he too was out of breath along with Eriol was seemed to be fighting not only the demons but Pravada's spell. "Sakura, use the Power card." Syaoran suggested punching a demon away.

"Power?" Sakura said looking to Syaoran. Syaoran nodded and closed his eyes and stood still for a moment and as he did so his green aura began to circle him a green markings began to appear on his face, neck, arms, and hands. "Syaoran you haven't master The Wolfs mark you can't do it!" Eriol winced feeling his spell break. "I can, Eriol." Syaoran said holding his sword at the ready and Sakura called The Power card.

Eriol grunted and fell to his knees. "Syaoran quickly." He panted. Sakura turned and got into a fighting stance with her staff and attacked the demon killing hundreds at a time. Syaoran turned and was moving so quickly that he was almost a blur protecting Eriol. "Syaoran!" Meling shouted. Syaoran stood and looked to Meling. "Sakura, break the cage!" He ordered and Sakura looked up seeing the cage floating along with Pravada who was chanting the spell trying to take control. Sakura jumped up but was thrown down my a force field. Sakura huffed seeing that Pravada was not bothered by this. Sakura thought for a moment as the demons began to close around her. "Of course." She whispered to herself seeing Syaoran zooming past killing the demons.

"Through card!" She called and jumped up once more and went through the barrier. She began to wonder why it was so easy. Sakura was almost to the cage but she was shocked by the barrier. "AHHH!" She wailed in pain. "Sakura!" Syaoran said and ran to him. Clow looked to Eriol who was had a shield around him that was flickering.

Pravada was getting to him. Clow turned in the cage nearest to Pravada and sat down closing his eyes and reaching as best as he could into her mind. He could feel Tomoyo giving up.

_"Tomoyo, don't give up, she'll kill everything if you let her win."_ Clow spoke through his mind feeling Pravada trying to block it. _"I can't, I have done so much evil to this place and to someone I love, I can't. I'll be killed anyway._" Tomoyo voice sounded in Clow's head. _"Don't give in, if she takes Eriol you both will die and your souls will be lost, fight her!"_ Clow said and winced a little feeling blooding trickling down his lips.

Sakura and Syaoran fought side by side protecting Eriol who was becoming weaker and weaker the dark aura was clouding him as Sakura tried to keep the spell away from Eriol while fighting.

Pravada winced and hissed. "Bitch you stay out of this!" She shouted feeling Tomoyo fighting back. "NO!" Tomoyo's voice shouted and a bright light came from Tomoyo's body and the dark demon melting out of her body as the demon's began to disappear. Eriol sighed feeling the pain and dark magic lifting from him as he looked. "Tomoyo." He said to himself as Syaoran and Sakura looked as Tomoyo floating down gracefully with the cage going down and opening as the people of the castle flooded out and hide.

Eriol stood as Tomoyo's feet touched the floor, the light began to fade. Tomoyo was wearing a sparkling white gown. Eriol ran over to Tomoyo who fell into his arms as Syaoran and his parents reunited with him.

"Eriol, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth." Tomoyo whispered as Eriol held her. "Shh, you mustn't talk, save your strength." He said panting holding back tears that were biting in his chest.

"I haven't strength to heal Eriol, you have to let me go." She whispered holding his hand. Eriol looked away and then to his Father was watched with pain in his eyes. Eriol's tears slipped from his eyes. "Tomoyo no, I'm not letting you go." He said angry. Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry, my love. I'll find my way back to you." She said and touched his tear stained cheek. And then Tomoyo's aura disappeared. Eriol held her body close to him tighter not wanting to let her go, but knew he had to. Eriol sighed and laid Tomoyo's body on the floor seeing Pravada in her true form.

"Tragic, your lover died anyway." The demon smiled. Pravada was deformed and spoke in a echoed growling voice. Her body seemed burned and had a terrible smell. Eriol looked to Pravada and stood. "I'll make you pay for this." He growled.

Syaoran stepped beside Eriol along with Meling, and his parents and Sakura. "Do you really think you peons can defeat me, I am you, I am everything you are." The demon hissed. Syaoran's Father got into his fighting stance with his aura around him. Queen Yelan took out her magic fan and concentrated her magic as Eriol got into his fighting stance along with Sakura and Syaoran. "You can't control us." Syaoran said as his Father and Syaoran stepped forward in the same fighting stance with there aura's mixing.

Eriol and Sakura's cards shot out and glowed around the room. "Ah!" Growled Pravada as the pure light burn it's skin. Syaoran and Xiao Lang turned and a large wolf appeared. The Wolf Mark was a style that comes from the power of there ancestors. Syaoran and Xiao Lang moved gracefully as the wolf look to it's target and attacked. Syaoran and his Father began fighting using there power and then Yelan joined in putting a piercing barrier around the demon cutting it little by little. Sakura and Eriol summoned all there cards and they attacked Pravada at once.

Fought as she might the light was burning through it's demonic aura and body. And with the light the demon vanished before there eyes. Everyone looked around. "It's gone." Sakura said not feeling the dark aura. Syaoran looked to his hand and then to Eriol who turned back to Tomoyo. "Eriol?" Syaoran said walking over to him. Eriol kneeled down and put his hands over Tomoyo's heart.

"Eriol, don't do it." Clow said walking quickly over to him. "What is he doing?" Sakura asked. Eriol grunted as his transferred his life energy into Tomoyo. Tomoyo's eyes snapped opened and she gasped loudly feeling the air. "Eriol!" Clow ran over to his son and looked to his pale face. Tomoyo sat up and looked around seeing Eriol beside her. "Eriol?" She asked and looked to his face that was still and pale.

"I won't take your life from you." Tomoyo said and touched Eriol with her glowing hand and the breath was restored to Eriol as Tomoyo lived. Sakura looked to Syaoran. "There sharing a life forces with there own." He said sounding surprised Eriol laid on the Throne room floor breathing in a deep sleep. Clow looked to Tomoyo who stood and bowed deeply. "Forgive me." She whispered and walked away.

The dark aura was lifted from the palace and Pravda was gone. In a way the pain was just starting for Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura would be leaving soon. But Syaoran didn't want her to me for some reason. The deaths of the Li people were tragic and the cost too. Throughout the week Syaoran had spent his time in the temple and at graves feeling the hollow grief for his people and himself. So what was to happen next now that Pravada was gone? surely he couldn't just go back to his daily routine. He had to figure out how these demons keep finding there way into his life and other peoples life.

But what worried him the most what his feelings were toward Sakura.

* * *

**Happy Holiday and Happy new year, what did you all think of this chapter, I know it was a little short and I have some bad news, I have one more chapter to update. :( **

**Yes, it's the end but just remember to review and tell me what you think.**

**Peace**

**Happy New year's**

**Happy Holiday's**

**Sakura123**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Hearts**

* * *

Eriol lied in the bed sleeping soundly as Tomoyo sat by his side and watched him with painful tears falling down her cheeks. She had ruined everything and hurt people she loved and cared about. The guilt burned inside her. Eriol's chamber doors opened revealing Clow Reed walking into the room. Tomoyo stood and bowed. "Has he awaken yet?" Clow asked. Tomoyo shook her head as she stood up straight "He just seems to be sleeping." She said. Clow walked over to his son's bed side and touched his forehead and mutter something in Latin.

"Miss Tomoyo, I am amazed you know such old magic as to sharing life forces, yours and his life force is restoring and healing." He said in a firm voice. "I only know small healing magic's." Tomoyo confessed. "I have no real magic's as you do."

"That may be so, but you performed the spell nonetheless." He said looking to Tomoyo who looked away. "You know the law." He said. Tomoyo nodded. "But since I control the marriage law you may live, you saved his life and I thank you." He said. Tomoyo bowed deeply with her long silky raven hair falling over her shoulders. "Then I shall leave, please don't tell Eriol where I'm going." Tomoyo said walking away to the door.

"Miss Tomoyo?" Clow said as Tomoyo's hand touched the door knob. "You love him don't you?" He said. Tomoyo sighed feeling more tears falling down her cheeks once more. Tomoyo turned to Clow and nodded. "With all my heart and soul." She said and left the room. Clow nodded to himself and turned back to his son who stirred in his sleep. "Tomoyo?" He said. Clow smoothed his son's hair back. "Rest easy my son." He said and put Eriol's blanket closer to him.

* * *

Syaoran was at his family shrine once more praying for Eriol's recovery and for the lost souls of the people from the village and for any other things he had been praying for one hour. Sakura opened the door seeing Syaoran praying still and the incense that was burning was almost out. Sakura walked over to Syaoran and then bowed showing her respect. She kneeled to Syaoran's level and touched his back. Syaoran gasped and looked up.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said. Syaoran blinked and looked to Sakura's emerald green eyes feeling his heart racing. "You've been praying for a long time, I think you should have a break." Sakura suggested and Syaoran bowed once more and stood. "Fine." He said. "Come join me for tea in the garden." She said. Syaoran nodded and Sakura left. Syaoran turned and watched her leave the room. All his thoughts went back to when he first met her and how cruel he was toward her and then he remembered talking with her and feeling like he was alive and whole.

Like he could be himself not matter what, and what scared him the most besides his feelings toward Sakura, what would the letter from his sisters' would say? Syaoran bowed once more and slowly walked out the room seeing Tomoyo walked the other way holding a bag. "Tomoyo!" Syaoran called and ran toward her. Tomoyo stopped and bowed. "Prince Li, I'm sorry, but I have a carriage waiting for me, I must go." She said.

"Your leaving?"

Tomoyo nodded and looked away. "I have been spared. But I won't stay to cause anymore pain."

"Your causing Eriol pain, he'll be heartbroken to know that you have left." He said. Tomoyo nodded. "I know, that's way I must leave, I can't do this anymore, you don't understand. It is the law and I shan't break it once more." She said and walked away. Syaoran followed Tomoyo as she walked away. "But you love him." He said forcefully. "Please, leave me be. I must leave." She said and Syaoran stopped watching her walked down the stairs to the main hall.

As wonderful as being loved is, it was also painful for Eriol and Tomoyo, as for Syaoran it only confused him. Syaoran made his way to the garden. As he opened the doors to the garden he watched Sakura as she gracefully prepared the tea. Sakura turned her head slowly seeing Syaoran watching her.

"Care to join me?" She asked. Syaoran walked over to the small table and sat down. "Thank you." He said as Sakura reached him some tea. "I have been meaning to speak with you." She began. Syaoran sipped his tea and then set it down listening to Sakura. "I well be leaving tomorrow," She paused. Syaoran felt his heart sink. "I see." He said looking away from Sakura so not to show his disappointment. "And I was wondering to addition to my leave is, why you didn't tell me of Eriol's secret romance with Tomoyo Daidoji?" Sakura asked.

"I promised not to tell a soul, it is forbidden you're a maid and royal to court." He said sadly. "And yet you let him go through with this." Sakura said slightly angry. "I wasn't about to hurt him. He loves her even more then life itself, I wasn't going to take that away from him. He is my best friend." Syaoran said firmly. Sakura looked away.

"What is to become of her?"

"She left. Clow Reed spared her life. He controls the laws of marriage and he won't change then because of his only child."

"But he loves her, isn't that enough!"

Syaoran shook his head. "I know how you feel Sakura, but us fighting about it won't help, fate will see this through." He said. Sakura sighed and slouched and began fiddling with her pink shell necklace. "Damn." She said out loud and looked to Syaoran hoping he didn't hear her unladylike speech. "Damn?" Syaoran said raising an eyebrow as Sakura sat up. "Excuse me." She said. "Sakura, you are not the lady you claim to be, so you shouldn't have to act." Syaoran said sipping his tea finding it amusing.

Sakura sighed. "Good, I didn't think I could stand another minute in these little shoes." Sakura announced cheerfully as she took off her shoes and wiggled her toes. Syaoran choked on his tea trying not to laugh. "Are you all right?" Sakura asked standing up. Syaoran nodded as he reached for his napkin. "Well, since you have joined me for some tea, how about we shoot some arrows, I think I'm ready." She smiled. "You'll freeze to death without your shoes." Syaoran said standing up. Sakura sighed. "So, it's better then blistered feet." She said and sprinted off with Syaoran after her.

Syaoran and Sakura got on there horses and raced all the way to the flower fields. Syaoran half expected to see the flowers trampled and burned from Pravada's demons, but they weren't, it was just as they were before. Syaoran and Sakura dismounted their horses and stood ready. Syaoran took the bow and arrow and aimed to the target that was several yards away and when he fired it, it hit the center mark perfectly.

"Show off." Sakura scoffed and Syaoran chuckled and handed her the bow and arrow. Syaoran went behind Sakura as she got into position. "Good, now when your ready release the arrow." He whispered to her. Sakura nodded and aimed as best as she could. Sakura waited another minute and released the arrow and it hit right on Syaoran's arrow. Sakura grinned and turned to Syaoran who appalled lightly. "Not bad." He said. "Not bad? I might say I did as well as you." She said proudly. Syaoran actually laughed at what Sakura said. "Yes, might, but you'll never be as good as me." He mocked. Sakura pouted cutely and handed Syaoran the bow and another arrow. Syaoran smirked at Sakura and took three and fired then. Sakura gaped. "Care to try?" Syaoran teased. Sakura blushed feeling defeated.

"Fine, have your victory but sooner or later, mark my words." She said darkly. "Oh, I'm so scared." He rolled his eyes. Sakura shook her head and smiled and she sat down along with Syaoran as the cool wind blew. "Few more days until winter arrives." Sakura said looking to the flowers that were oddly untouched by the cold air. "This place truly is magical." Sakura said touching the flowers pedals.

"Mother told me it was because of my ancestors, she said that they turned into a flower to protect each member of the Li family. But she never explained the power these flower have deep inside." He exclaimed. Sakura looked to Syaoran and reached toward and took his hand. Syaoran looked to Sakura feeling his heart racing in his chest. "I am glad to have met you Syaoran." She said kindly looking into his brown eyes. "And I hope that we will meet again, but for now I would like to stay a while with you before I leave." She smiled softly.

Syaoran couldn't think of anything to say to Sakura, his mind was spinning with emotions he didn't completely understand, so he simply nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle Eriol was waking from him deep slumber, his magic had restored and his mind was ready. Eriol turned on his back and as he opened his eyes he felt Tomoyo's hand in his and the image of her beautiful face flashed in his mind. Eriol sat up and put on his glasses looking to his empty hand. "Tomoyo?" He said looking around.

"She isn't here."

Eriol turned seeing his Father looking out the large window to Eriol's right. "Where is she?" Eriol asked sitting on the side of the bed and looking around the room. "She saved your life you now both shared a life forces that is your owns and that belongs to each other." Clow said shutting the curtains and looking to his son. "How is that possible?" Eriol whispered. "It is old magic and I've never seen it performed, she's very powerful." He continued. "Where is she now? I must speak with her." Eriol said standing up.

Clow walked slowly around the other side of the bed facing his son. "She left." He said. "What?" Eriol said not believing with he was hearing. He once again lost her. "How could you let her go!" Eriol shouted looking to his Father furiously. "I let her go because I spared her!" Clow shouted back. Eriol sat back on the bed feeling weak once more.

"I let her go because she broke the law but she saved your life." He said harshly. "You know the law."

Eriol stood up to his Father. "Damn the law, you rather have your son alive then seeing him truly happy!" Eriol shouted. "Don't talk to me in that tone, Eriol." Clow warned. "How dare you! you try to control me Father, just as they tried to control Mother. I won't stand for it!" Eriol shouted. "Eriol." Clow warned again. "I love her Father and there's nothing you can do to stop me from following her, I won't be controlled by the most foolish of laws!" Eriol continued to shout.

Clow then slapped Eriol in the face for the first time silencing him. Eriol turned and touched his cheek. "Don't speak of your Mother, I loved you Mother with all that I am and I will not have you use her as an excuse." He said harshly. A few tears of rage slipped from Eriol's eyes. "You can love her all you will, but you will not disgrace your family."

"No, Father. It is you who disgraces this family, by limiting love and people. I wish I would have died with Mother and this why I wouldn't have to feel like I was dying, you forgot to love Father and you won't let me love because of that, your afraid." Eriol said and left the room slamming the door. Clow sighed and rubbed his temple regretting what he had done.

Eriol ran down the hall and ran out the castle and ran through the village and stopped at the flower fields seeing Syaoran and Sakura on there horses heading back to the castle. Eriol had never seen that looked in Syaoran's eyes as he looked to Sakura. Eriol turned into the forest and ran and ran. He didn't know how long he had been running but when he finally stopped he was looking to the stream that turned into a river down the valley. Eriol sat down panting and looked to the water.

He was so confused nothing was what he hoped it would be and he felt lost and along like he did before he met Tomoyo all those years ago. Eriol's back laid against a tree as he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them and letting his head rest on his knees as he wished in his mind the he was in another time or dead with his Mother since the only thing that made his truly happy was gone.

* * *

Syaoran stopped his horse and looked to the forest. "Syaoran?" Sakura said looking to him and then the forest. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked looking back to Syaoran. "It's nothing." He said and they continued forward to the castle.

* * *

Tomoyo was let out the carriage into the next town where she began walking. She kept looking back feeling like she was making a bad decision but she broke the law and didn't want to go back or else she could exile Eriol and kill herself. Tomoyo continued to walk trying not to think of Eriol knowing that his heart must be breaking knowing that she had left. Tomoyo stopped and looked back once more and the wind blew her forward. Tomoyo clutched her cloak and took a step and then stopped and the wind blew even harder pushing Tomoyo forward once more. Tomoyo looked back and saw four girls in white and then they all disappeared

Tomoyo smiled and then began to run back to the castle.

* * *

Clow was in the throne room with Xiao Lang and Yelan talking with them as he use to when he was a child. "I can't stop him." Clow said sitting down. "Clow why would you make a law like that?" Yelan asked. "Because, I didn't want my son getting hurt as I did." Clow answered truthfully. "But he is already hurting. His waited all this life for someone like Miss Tomoyo." Yelan said. "His hurting now." Xiao Lang said.

Clow nodded. "All this is my doing, I should have foreseen this."

"Even we couldn't have seen this."

Yelan gasped seeing her four daughters standing in front of her. Xiao Lang gaped. "Hello Mother, Father." The four sisters said at once smiling. "Impossible." Clow gasped. "Quiet possible actually, Clow you have made a terrible decision now it is up to you to make it right. Eriol may love Tomoyo but he loves you too, and he is right, your fear of love since your wife was taken away from you and she watches you everyday in the shadow hoping that the fear will fade, but Eriol falling in love didn't help. Please let him have Tomoyo, they were meant to be, we know you don't believe in coincidences." The sisters said together.

Syaoran opened the door to the throne room and stopped seeing his sisters standing before him. Sakura gasped. "Syao-kun!" They all squealed and ran over to him and hugged him. Syaoran thought he was dreaming because he could feel his sisters warmth once more. "How-? wha-? " Syaoran couldn't speak as he held his sisters hand. "You sent us free baby brother, thank you." The sisters leaned toward there brother and kissed his cheeks and whispered into his ear.

Syaoran gasped feeling tears going down his cheek and they looked to him and he simply nodded whipping the tears away. The four sister turned and looked to Sakura. "Thank you for showing him to the light." They said then vanished in a white sparkly mist.

Yelan held her husbands hand and the looked to each other fondly. "Well, I know what I must do, excuse me." Clow said and vanished from the room himself.

"They were your sisters." Sakura said and Syaoran smiled and nodded and walked over to his parents. "Why did they come back?" Syaoran asked. The King and Queen looked to each other and smiled as if they were sharing a secret. "Just to say hello." Syaoran's Father answered. Syaoran looked to this parents puzzled and then looked to Sakura who shrugged.

"Where is Eriol?" Syaoran asked. "I believe his in the forest." Yelan answered. "The forest? What is he doing all the way out there?" Syaoran asked and left the throne room. "Do you want my company?" Sakura asked as they made there way down the hall. Syaoran shook his head. "I have to do this along." He said. Sakura nodded as Syaoran walked down the stairs heading back to the stables from his horse.

* * *

Meanwhile Tomoyo kept running she wasn't tried all her energy was being ran on Eriol and getting to him. Tomoyo panted as she ran down the country side faster and faster as if she were flying. She had to get to Eriol. She loved him and she wasn't going to leave him.

* * *

Syaoran got to the forest about twenty minutes later and began looking for Eriol. "Eriol!" He called and walked along the stream. "Eriol, where are you?" He called once more. Syaoran turned feeling Eriol's small aura that seemed to be slipping away. Syaoran turned and looked seeing Eriol still curled in a tight ball. Syaoran walked over to him and looked down. "Eriol?" He said lightly. Syaoran kneeled down to Eriol's level and touched his shoulder. Eriol lifted his head and looked to Syaoran.

"How did you find me?" Eriol asked. Syaoran sat next to his best friend and shook his head. "Why are you out here? you'll catch a death." He said. "Better death then a life of misery." Eriol muttered. "Eriol, you shouldn't do this to yourself." Syaoran said. "I can't do it, Syaoran. I can't not love her, I can't not think about her, I can't." Eriol said looking to Syaoran. "Father doesn't understand, he so afraid of letting me, you should hear him. He spared her life because she saved me." Eriol exclaimed coldly.

"Maybe he did it for a reason" Syaoran said. Eriol scoffed. "My Father loves order and control, he'll never understand." Eriol said slowly letting his head fall back to his knees. Syaoran looked away from Eriol and looked to the soft sparkling stream ahead. "I saw my sisters." Syaoran said with a smile. Eriol looked up to Syaoran surprised. "Impossible." He said. Syaoran nodded. "But I saw them, I felt them, it was like they were alive but not really, they said something to Clow and then they told me to open the letter they gave me, I don't think I can." Syaoran said looking back to Eriol who was listening with interest.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid what I might find out. I don't know why, but I am."

"Do you love her?"

Syaoran looked to Eriol and looked down to his hand. "I don't know. But every time I see her I-I . . . oh I don't know, Eriol. This is all so confusing to me." Syaoran sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. Eriol nodded. The two boys were silent for a moment, it wasn't awkward but it seemed right. Eriol sighed and looked to Syaoran. "Come on, Father will be wondering where I went and I don't want to hear your Mother wailing how worried she was." Eriol teased standing up. Syaoran laughed at that and they both walked to the horse.

* * *

Tomoyo was still running she had past the forest and got to the village smiling that she was almost there she could see the palace walls. Tomoyo ran and ran and ran until she stopped outside the gate. Tomoyo clutched the metal and panted. A few guards saw Tomoyo and approached her. "Miss, do you need something?" The first guard asked. Tomoyo nodded and waved her hands. "Open . . . the . . . gates." She panted. "I'm sorry Miss but we can't it won't be allowed for commoners." He said. Tomoyo finally caught her breath and looked to the guards furiously with a glazing stare.

"You had better open the gates or I'll hurt you." She growled. The guards looked to each other and then laughed. Tomoyo blushed with fury and sighed. "Fine." She said and jump up giving a spinning kick to the first guard and to the second and third guard she punched them in the face.

"Oww!" Tomoyo hissed rubbing her knuckles. Tomoyo took the key to the gate and opened it and dropped the key and ran in passing the guards and pushing open the front door of the Li palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eriol and Syaoran trotted in on the horse with the people greeting them and thanking them. Eriol rode in the back and Syaoran controlled the reins. "I think I want something sweet today." Eriol thought about making an apple strudel. "I feel like chocolate." Syaoran said back. Eriol sighed. "You always feel like chocolate." He said. Syaoran chuckled.

As Eriol and Syaoran got to the gates they saw the fallen guards getting up. Syaoran looked down at them seriously. "What happened?" He said firmly. "Some crazy woman ran threw here fighting and she's inside the palace." The guard groaned. "You were beaten down by a woman?" Eriol asked. Syaoran sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to train these so called warriors." He muttered. Eriol and Syaoran dismounted and walked to the stables and from there they entered the castle.

"Do you reckon it was Meling?" Eriol asked. Syaoran shook his head. "She'd be in the library, she finishing her studies finally, she had been behind because she was training for some odd reason, her Uncle let her fight." Syaoran exclaimed as they headed to the Throne room slowly.

Tomoyo opened the Throne room doors panting. Xiao Lang and Yelan looked to Tomoyo surprised. "Miss Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" Yelan asked. Tomoyo was panting and then bowed. "Your majesties, forgive me but I cannot leave without seeing Eriol." She panted and paused for a moment to breath.

"I know it is forbidden," She continued. "But I love him and I've never loved anyone like Eriol, he means everything to me. I couldn't leave without seeing him one last time."

Xiao Lang looked to Tomoyo firmly. "Your coming back might have you executed, you do know this, correct?" He said. Tomoyo nodded. "I am willing to die for him." Tomoyo answered firmly. Clow Reed appeared back into the throne room holding a rather large scroll. "Miss Tomoyo?" He said baffled. Tomoyo turned to him and bowed deeply.

The throne room doors opened once more and Sakura came in holding a book. "Miss Tomoyo?" Sakura said surprised but happy. Tomoyo turned and bowed once more. "Please you must let me speak to him." Tomoyo begged bowing even lower to Yelan and Xiao Lang.

The throne room doors opened again revealing Syaoran and Eriol. The boys looked ahead seeing Tomoyo. "Tomoyo?" They both said. Tomoyo turned and smiled dreamily as she looked to Eriol relieved. "You may Miss Tomoyo." Xiao Lang said waving his hand. Tomoyo smiled to Xiao Lang and bowed. Eriol thought he was dreaming for a moment but Syaoran pushed him forward. Eriol quickly walked over to her and embraced her. Tomoyo felt like she was whole once more. Eriol inhale her scent and sighed. They broke away from a moment but still held each other closely.

"I thought you left." Eriol whispered to her caressing her cheek. "I did." Tomoyo smiled. "But I couldn't without seeing you." Eriol kissed Tomoyo and smiled although he was angry. "You stupid woman you could die." He hissed under his breath. Tomoyo nodded and embraced him. "I don't care, I just had to see you, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." She cried. Eriol whipped her tears away.

_Words have been spoken my heart has been broken  
But maybe not this time  
Not with you and me  
Levels understanding has always been nowhere to be seen  
But maybe not this time_

Eriol hands went to Tomoyo small waist as he hugged her once more as if not to let her go. Clow looked to his son fondly seeing how happy he was. Sakura was standing next to Syaoran and She looked up to him and smiled. Syaoran looked down to her and blushed slightly. Eriol finally broke away from Tomoyo and took her hand. "I'll be just a moment." He said and they both walked out the room to the hall.

_Don't hurt my heart  
Don't try too hard to be big and strong  
Just sweetly release me_

Tomoyo sighed. "Tomoyo why are you doing this?" Eriol asked furious and happy at the same time. "Something told me I was making a mistake." She said looked down. "You have, your coming back, you'll be killed." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded and took Eriol's hands in hers. "I just wanted to see you." She said softly calming Eriol.

_No rough hands can satisfy me  
Baby I bruise easily  
So feel it from the heart  
And when you love me  
Love me tenderly  
Fell it from the heart  
And when you love me  
Love me tenderly_

"I love you so much Eriol, I couldn't leave without seeing you once more." She said. Eriol wrapped Tomoyo arms around his neck and he stepped slowly to her and his hands went to her small waist. "I love you more then life itself." He whispered. Tomoyo sighed and touched his cheek and then lips softly touched in a sweet kiss. Tomoyo sighed and touched Eriol's hair and there kiss deepened.

_Loving has hurt me  
Deceived and spurned me  
But maybe not this time  
'Cos that was in the past  
How I've been scared  
To put my trust in something good that may not last  
But baby not this time _

I know you won't hurt my heart  
You won't try too hard to be big and strong  
Just sweetly make love to me

Eriol and Tomoyo broke there kiss into sweet small ones. Each time Eriol kissed Tomoyo he got goose bumps all over. Tomoyo smiled and hugged him once more. Eriol sighed and looked to her face. "If there was another time, I would have you all to myself, I would have made you my wife." He whispered to her holding her still to him. "I would have been honored." She smiled and kissed him softly once more.

_No rough hands can satisfy me  
Baby I bruise easily  
So feel it from the heart  
And when you love me  
Love me tenderly  
Fell it from the heart  
And when you love me  
Love me tenderly_

Eriol broke away and took Tomoyo hand and kissed her softly looking to her. "If I leave the Li kingdom alive I'll thank you everyday for loving me as you do." Tomoyo said softly. Eriol nodded and took her other hand. "And I'll do the same for you." He said. Tomoyo and Eriol shared one last kiss and then went back to the throne room. Sakura was beaming for some reason. Eriol let go of Tomoyo's hand and bowed to Yelan, Xiao Lang, and his Father. Syaoran sat behind his Father in his princely throne with his arms folded as if he were satisfied.

"Father?" Eriol said looking to him. Clow sighed and looked to his son proudly. "Eriol, I can't tell you how proud of you I am, you have completed your manhood, you are now a man wiser then his Father and stronger then his own kingdoms, and a master of magic's, and has fallen in love, but I admit that I have been selfish, controlling, and . . . afraid," Clow paused. Eriol had a puzzled look on his face.

"And Syaoran's sisters have made a perfect statement about the nobility of blood and people, so from this day forth," Clow's confidence soared as he spoke, "The royals of Asia may marry those who they deem worthy of them." He finished.

Eriol looked to his Father surprised he gaped. "Wha-?" He couldn't finish his sentence. Syaoran smirked to Eriol. Eriol looked to his Father who nodded and then to Yelan and Xiao Lang and the throne room doors opened. "Oh, I didn't hear anything about a conference." Meling said holding a larger stack of paper and putting it on the nearest table. Eriol turned to Tomoyo who was smiling. Eriol ran over to Tomoyo and lifted her by her waist and spun her around in the arm laughing. Sakura whipped a tear from her face. It was just like the romantic novels she read.

Eriol brought Tomoyo down and they kissed each other. "Oh, Eriol come now, be modest." Syaoran said putting his hand up to his eyes. Eriol didn't hear Syaoran, he was so happy, he just held and kissed Tomoyo. Yelan and Xiao Lang smiled fondly to the reunited couple. Eriol and Tomoyo finally stopped kissing and hugged each other. Eriol smiled and spun her around. Eriol took Tomoyo hand and they both walked over to Clow who was smiling.

Clow took Tomoyo's hand and Eriol's hand. "Together." He said and placed Tomoyo's hand and Eriol's. They looked to each other and smiled as they gripped each others hand.

* * *

**T**he next morning Sakura was ready to leave and Syaoran stood at his dresser looking to the unopened envelope. Eriol sat on his bed waiting. "It's just paper, there's something demonic about paper." Eriol said. "Well, unless you put a curse or some-" Eriol stopped as Syaoran finally picked up the envelope. Syaoran walked backward and sat on his bed and Eriol sighed. "Well, open it." He said. Syaoran turned it around looking at the Li seal.

"Syaoran?" Eriol becoming annoyed. Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed and broke the seal and took the paper out:

_**Dearest little brother Syaoran, **_

_**We knew you could do it, our souls are finally free and so are you, we couldn't be more proud of you. We know this is a confusing time and your feeling all these emotion toward someone but you don't know what it is. Does your heart beat rapidly when you see her? do you feel like your cheek would blush red any moment? does her touched make you feel something so magical that you thought you were dreaming? do you feel at ease talking with her?**_

_**Card Mistress Princess Sakura Kinomoto is it? Don't be surprised. You met her before in a dream long ago. But you love her don't you? Soon she will be leaving and if you don't go after her you'll regret it. The dream you have was a white cherry blossom pedal, she was the light that was to guide you. **_

****

_**Go after her.**_

****

_**With all our love.**_

****

Syaoran started remembering the light she saw when he was cursed and how he felt around Sakura. Was he really in love? Syaoran set the letter down and headed out the chamber and with Kimari and Eriol following him. "Syaoran what did they say?" Eriol asked trying to keep up with Syaoran. "It's her, Eriol," Syaoran stopped looking to him. "She was the light, she was the one." Syaoran said happily. "What?" Eriol said as Syaoran ran down the stairs.

Sakura was in the main hall saying her good-byes to Yelan and Xiao Lang. She and Tomoyo were great friends and She finally got on Meling's good side. Syaoran looked down seeing Sakura walked to the door waving. "Sakura!" Syaoran called and ran down the stairs and the front doors opened revealing the carriage and Naruku waiting outside smiling. Sakura turned at the threshold of the door looking to Syaoran as he ran to her.

Syaoran panted and stopped standing in front of her. "Syaoran, I'm glad I get to see you once more, thank you for showing me an . . . interesting time in your kingdom." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran took Sakura's hand making her blush. "Syaoran?" She said looking to him. "It would be even more interesting if you stayed a while longer." He said softly to Sakura. Sakura blushed as hearing Syaoran speaking to her like that.

"I can't possible stay much longer, I have to see my family, that might have other suitors." She said almost in a stutter of panic. "Why?" Syaoran asked looking into Sakura's emerald green eyes. He couldn't see how he would have let her go when she was so wonderful. "I-I-I-I-I-I suppose, I-uh." Sakura stopped looking to Syaoran who was about to laugh. Sakura frown and pouted cutely. "Well, I don't know." She said finally in a huff. Syaoran smirked and pulled Sakura to him. "Syaoran, I can't possible-" Sakura stopped and Syaoran kissed her.

Meling and Tomoyo sighed and Eriol smirked taking Tomoyo's hand. "Well, I guess we have another wedding to plan." Xiao Lang sighed looking to his wife who was squealing silently like a little girl. Sakura and Syaoran broke there kiss and looked to each other. "So will you stay?" He whispered to Sakura who's hand was on his arm and the other around his neck. Sakura blushed. "You really want me to stay?" Sakura asked still a little dazed from the kiss. "If I say that I love you, would you?" Syaoran said back. Sakura looked down blushing even more and bit her lip softly and smiled to Syaoran. "All right." She smiled. Syaoran smiled back and kissed her once more.

_As time went past Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo were married_

_Pravada was never seen or heard from agin_

_Sakura got her romantic noval ending_

_Syaoran got a wonderful woman by his side and his Family_

_Eriol and Tomoyo were finally together and were as happy as ever..._

_and so they all lived happily ever after._

_**THE END**_

****

* * *

****

**tear I have to say this is was one of my favorite fantasy based story even though I love fantasy based stories anyway, but to the point, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story I really working hard on it and sorry if I had some spelling errors, I'm trying my best I'm not perfect and thank you to everyone who stuck with me in this story and reviews, hearing from you guys was the best part about this story because at first I wasn't so sure about it, but thank you all and I hope you all have a Happy New Year!**

**Peace**

**Sakura123**


End file.
